The Zodiac Brave Story: Lionheart
by TerraLeviathan
Summary: War has returned to Ivalice. Ramza Beoulve, a young knight, must struggle to find his place in a world of corrupt nobility, political intrigue, and worst, dishonor. However, he is not alone, Miluda Folles, the rogue knightess and warrior of the common man will be with him through the upcoming war. Final Fantasy Tactics, novelized with a minor rewriting of plot.
1. Prologue

The Zodiac Brave Story: The Lionheart

By TerraLeviathan

Author's Notes: Okay, I'll try to make this extremely short because by god this story is going to be long enough as is without an extension of Author's Updates. Seems I'm full of rubbish in the regards to making the notes short. So in that respect, here's the ADHD version. Ramza Miluda Fanfiction, it's a novelization of the story with Miluda playing a better role than that of a red shirt.

As usual for works of Fan Fiction, I do not own the rights to the Final Fantasy franchise or this entry in the series. That belongs to Squaresoft or Square Enix. Of course, thank you all for reading and feel free to leave a review, I need all the criticism I can muster. Without further waste to your time, here's the story. I'd also like to extend my greatest thanks to all of you loyal readers for your patronage.

"_A warrior takes sword in hand, clasping a gem to his heart...__  
__Engraving vanishing memories into the sword, __  
__He places finely honed skills into the stone.__  
__Spoken from the sword, handed down from the stone, __  
__Now the story can be told..."_

Prologue:

The Sleeping Lions

The kingdom of Ivalice forever guarded by the twin headed lions and the sun that shines upon them.

A year has passed after the defeat of the Fifty Years War.

The King had died from a terminal illness earlier and the prince who succeeded him was only two years old. This meant his guardian would actually reign in his stead as King.

The Queen's elder brother, Duke Larg, was designated as guardian but, fearing an oppressive reign from the Queen, the parliament ousted the potential king and instead appointed the King's cousin, Duke Goltana as guardian.

Dukes Goltana and Larg are both respected generals who proved themselves in the Fifty Years War. Duke Goltana had the support of the powerful nobles but disenfranchised nobles and knights clearly supported Larg.

The Black Lion symbolizes Goltana and the White Lion symbolizes Larg.

This is the beginning of what will later be known as the Lion War.

Alazlam, a scholar of ancient Ivalice history has asked many people "Have you ever heard of the "Lion War?" He would ask, enrapturing the many listeners with his voice. "It divided Ivalice in two over who would be the successor to the throne. It ended with the appearance of a young hero named Delita."

Everybody living in Ivalice knew this hero's tale… But we know that what we see with our eyes alone isn't always the truth.

"The youngest son of the noble Beoulve family, true pillars of knighthood. There's no record of this boy playing an active part in history but, according to the "Duray Report" that was concealed for many years by the church, this unknown man is the true hero." Alazlam said to all who would hear him, from nobles high to commoner low.

"The church made many claims. That he was a blasphemer, an anarchist, and the root of all evil. This is his record in the history of Ivalice. But is this the truth?" Alazlam asked all who he spoke to. All around many voices began to question this. Alazlam replied to them all with the same statement. "Here is the true story of the Lion War… "

Ramza Beoulve, born on January the first. The day of beginnings. He is the true hero of the Lion War.

At Orbonne Monastery,

"God please help us, sinful children of Ivalice." She prayed at the pulpit. The storm outside was raging and the sounds carried through to the inside of the small building. She prayed in the cold dark building while lightning clashed outside. Water could be heard plinking against the tall glass windows when she said those words.

Behind her a knight spoke out, "Princess Ovelia, Let's go." The flickers of light occasionally revealed the woman knight to be wearing a simple blue surcoat over her plate armor, her blonde hair tied in a long braid that ran down to the back of her armor.. The symbols of a holy knight adorned the garment and the steel pauldrons that were visible as well. She stood resolute, and watchful for the protection of her Princess.

"Just a moment, Agrias…" the young woman said, still kneeling at the pulpit, hands clutched together in prayer.

"The guards have already arrived." Agrias replied simply. She did not wish to remain too long at the unprotected monastery, lest Larg or Goltana try to use her as a bargaining tool for their own rise to the throne.

A humble old priest who stood next to the knight Agrias spoke up, "Princess, don't give Agrias trouble. Please hurry…" The man's beard was dripping water, as were much of his tan robes. He had only recently come inside from the storm outside, and he wanted to ensure the princess was well before the journey ahead. Though she was royalty, he still looked upon her as a daughter. He wanted her to be safe on her way rather than captured alone at a monastery away from protection.

With a dull thud the doors to the monastery opened to allow entrance to three men. Agrias took a moment to inspect the hired protection.

The leading one of the trio wore dark armor, and looked to be as old as the priest yet in condition to prove his status as a warrior. His white mustache and dark eyes gave the man a very remarkable appearance, the least of which was caused by the dark golden armor the man wore.

Behind him followed two young men, not much more than boys. One was a simple squire, not wearing much beyond the armor of a student in the arts of war. His green shirt and trousers was visible in the gaps beneath the light plates of armor he wore, though on his head he wore a dull maroon cap. He was largely unremarkable. Many young warriors wore this similar raiment. The Academy at Gariland had a specific uniform its students wore as military cadets and this boy was obviously one of them, or had been one at some point.

_So, this boy is a noble of some kind. Must be a low-born one if he's working as a mercenary_. The woman thought to herself as she examined the final member of the trio.

His compatriot however was not dressed similar to either his leader or his fellow squire. He wore no cap upon his head; instead he wore his blonde hair in a rough style, giving the knight Agrias the image that he had not been able to rest for some time. His armor was more remarkable in that he dressed similarly to her, his armor being worn underneath his surcoat of a deep purple hue. He wore gauntlets and greaves of simple steel make besides his coat but his eyes showed a hint of youth, and also sorrow.

_Mercenaries, never quite uniform are they?_ Agrias thought to herself before the dark knight leading the trio asked the question.

"What's going on? It's been nearly an hour!" he asked in a rough, demanding voice.

"Don't be rude to the Princess, Gafgarion." Agrias replied, only slightly annoyed at his tone. In reality she agreed somewhat with his want for haste. Even still, though correct he was in the presence of the young princess and he needn't be so abrupt towards her.

Immediately the two squires kneeled as well at the mention of the princess. Gafgarion however simply bowed his head, asking "Is this going to be alright, Agrias?" in a much calmer tone. He continued saying "This is an urgent issue for us."

"So there are rude knaves even amongst the Hokuten?" She asked back to him, chastising for his earlier rudeness.

At this Gafgarion raised his head once more, defiantly stating "I'm being more than kind to the guard captains here. Besides, we're mercenaries hired by the Hokuten. I'm not obliged to show respect to you." He locked eyes with Agrias at this.

"What? How dare you!" She responded. Were they in less dire circumstances she would have demanded satisfaction from the impudent warrior at this. She was a knight in the direct defense of the princess of Ivalice, she was warranted some respect.

A moment passed where Agrias forced herself to remain calm. _My nerves must be getting to me_, she thought to herself_. _

_I've been on edge for so long. I'll feel far better when we get back to safety but for now rudeness aside these men are still here to protect the princess just as I am. I will simply have to deal with a bit of uncouth behavior for a while._ She finished her thought as the Princess rose from her kneeling stance and wiped the dust off of her white robes.

Princess Ovelia calmly stated "Enough. Let's go." She wrapped her red cloak around herself in preparation for braving the storm outside. The princess walked forward to the priest to speak one last time before departing.

"Go with God." He wished her, embracing the young woman he had treated as a daughter for so long.

"You too, Simon." She wished him, returning the hug.

At this moment a loud crash could be heard as a knight forced open the doors to the monastery and limped her way inside. Blood could be seen on her armor, though if it was all hers or the enemies could not be discerned. "Lady Agrias! The enemy!" She shouted nearly collapsing in her rush through the room. However, Simon came forth and caught her before she completely collapsed onto the floor, leaving her kneeling and clutching her side, breaths coming in pained gasps.

"Goltana's men?!" Simon the priest asked her, growing frantic that the princess had been caught.

Agrias charged out the door to see to the other knights that were accompanying her in the princess' guard.

Gafgarion just watched as she ran out the door, pondering out loud "What one must do to make money" before noting the look on Ramza's face.

"… I'm no longer a Knight. Just a mercenary like you." He said back to his leader.

"..That's right. Well then, let's go!" Gafgarion announced before he walked out of the room with his two underlings.

As they left they could hear Ovelia stating "Oh god..."

* * *

Outside the monastery Agrias was standing on the pathway leading up to the entrance of the building, her two Knights standing with her on the path, all three female knights in the service of their princess. They'd rather die that let someone capture her.

"The crest of the Black Lion?!" Agrias shouted over the falling rain. She could barely make out the symbol of a black lion over a read standard on the enemy's chest plate. From what she could see there were five of them. One Knight, Two archers, and two chemists. Not a truly menacing force but definitely a dangerous group. They could easily outlast Agrias and her two knights. The chemists would be the problem, if she left them alone too long they could just keep mixing potions for the enemy fighters and they would eventually wear down the defenders.

"What's wrong with Goltana, He's such a fool! Does he want to start a war?" Though there were no true knights from the Hokuten present, the Princess was still under their protection and by extension Duke Larg's. An attack by the Nanten of Duke Goltana would be tantamount to a declaration of war against Larg.

"Knave! There's no point in resisting" The Nanten Knight shouted back at her. "Just give us the Princess, or that beautiful face of yours will be scarred forever!"

At that moment, Gafgarion and his compatriots exited the Monastery y to join ranks next to Agrias and her knights. Gafgarion advanced to stand ahead of Agrias at the head of their forces shouting to the enemy. "Fool! Only idiots attack head on!"

Agrias quickly strode up to catch up to the dark knight shouting to him to "Leave this to us!" If they were all out here, who would protect the princess inside? Simon was a good man and very protective of her princess but he was no warrior. The best he would be able to do is die just before they took the princess anyway. A waste of life.

Gafgarion would have no such protest to his actions. "We can't make money that way!" he shouted back to her. As a mercenary, being told to step out of a fight was akin to being told to go without pay, unacceptable. "Rad, Ramza! Follow Me!" He shouted to his comrades before preparing to charge and thus the battle began.

"Kill them all! Don't leave any survivors!" Gafgarion commanded his comrades.

"Nonsense! There's no need to kill them!" Agrias said back to the bloodthirsty knight. It was clear though. War was beginning. One side wanted the princess; the other would not give her up. "That's just what Goltana wants us to do! Just let them go!" She shouted to him. She wanted to have a peaceful resolution to this, if that didn't happen then the whole continent would be gripped in war again and many lives would be lost in the process! As a Holy Knight she was trained to kill, but hated the needless loss of life.

"That's Impossible!" Gafgarion said back to her. She wanted to argue but deep down she knew it was pointless, these men would not leave without the princess and she would never give her up. It would end in a test of arms and by extension, a war.

Gafgarion charged forward, jumping off the path to the monastery to take a position just before the Nanten forces before he drew his sword and using the powers of the dark he slashed out with his blade at the enemy who was still meters away, the cut struck the poor man, drawing blood from a wound to his chest and in a horrifying display the blood spilled on the ground only to be drawn forward to the Gafgarion's blade where it was absorbed into the glowing metal, invigorating Gafgarion with strength.

Ramza followed close behind his leader, however, it had been some time since he had wielded a sword in combat, even as a mercenary he had stuck to using his bare hands, even as he had learned during the Death Corps Rebellion. So he did all that he knew how. Placed himself in position next to his leader and readied his sword, the strength in his muscles returning familiar and strong as he awaited an attack from the enemy.

Agrias charged forth much like Gafgarion, but she used the secret skills taught to the Holy Knights instead of his Dark Knight abominations. Uttering the spell she cried out "Life is short… I bury you with a steady sword!" As she struck out at the distant archer and immediately the man was struck with the force of the blade and it paralyzed him. His muscles would not respond to his commands.

Seeing their allies in danged the chemists ran forth and delivered potions to the wounded two fighters. The potions would heal the wounds a bit, though the magic of the two attacks would not be cleansed with a simple potion.

Agrias' two knights followed her lead and rushed forth to form a shield wall next to her. No one would be passing by them towards the princess.

Gafgarion wasted no time, uttering another curse under his breath he slashed out again and with this a spire of pure wrath shot forth from the ground and impaled the archer Agrias had stunned. Though the wound was fierce on the man, he was still alive thanks to the quick aid of his chemist ally. He was critically wounded, but not dead yet. If he could wait for a moment longer his ally would mix another potion to heal the grievous wound more.

Ramza saw this and rushed forward, slipping past the only enemy knight as he locked blades with Agrias. He jumped over to the steps that edge of the path where the injured archer was waiting and with a quick slash of his sword he cleaved into the man's exposed side and his target fell to the ground now truly dead before Ramza adjusted his stance to protect his back from the other archer.

Agrias fought the knight into a lock of blades until finally with a grunt she forced him back and quickly cut her blade across his chest, where he too fell to the ground dead as one of Agrias's knights cut down one of the chemists as he tried to rush her. It was a foolish tactic. A lightly armed chemist charging a fully armed and armored knight? Foolish.

The battle was looking poor for the Nanten forces. Three men down and barely any damage done to the defenders. The battle took an even poorer look as Gafgarion switched to a new target and used his dark sword to cleave down the other chemist.

Rad, not knowing where best to fit into the battle with the two magic knight Gafgarion and Agrias, he did what he thought was the best decision and slid into position with Agrias's knights and extended the shield wall they held. The female knight next to him just gave him a slight smile and nod of approval before they both stood their ground and ensured no one would get behind their leaders.

The final archer was cornered. His comrades were dead on the ground in front of him. He knew he was going to die. So the man did what he thought was best. He saw Gafgarion was going to be bearing down on him soon, Agrias was turning his way too and Ramza was going to be on him quick as well. He took a risk. Rather than be the only one left to die he just tried to fire one last arrow in the hopes of bringing down someone else with him. The best target was the inexperienced fighter, Rad. He looked like a simple squire, best to kill him at least. The archer notched what he knew would be his last arrow, and pulled back on the tight string as hard as he could before releasing it.

The arrow flew straight between Gafgarion and Agrias and headed for Rad. It flew fast, but at the last second the knight standing closest to Rad raised her shield and caught the arrow in the hard wood with a thunk. Rad barely blinked. He had seen it coming and was sure that he was going to die. He stuttered a slight bit but he managed to cough a "th-th-thanks miss," through his immediately dry throat.

The woman just smiled back at him, before she took her sword and smashed through the arrow on the opposite end of her shield. "Call me Lavian." She said still facing the battlefield, though in an instant it was over as Gafgarion charged in on the man and removed his head from his shoulders.

The rain was washing away the blood on the grass and stone, and all the fighters gave a deep breath as they all came down from their battle states, the peace was short lived though as they could all hear the scream from the princess.

"Let go of me!"

"Damn!" Agrias yelled as she ran back to the doors.

Ramza could see though that as Agrias was going inside another person was slipping out the back, dragging the princess with him.

"Come here and be quiet!" Shouted the man. Ramza could see a familiar red surcoat and the matching set of greaves and gauntlets opposite to his own. Seeing this he rushed back inside to follow Agrias

"Why should I listen to you?!" The princess shouted back as she tried to pull herself out of the man's grasp. The man gave a loud sigh before saying to himself "What an annoying Princess." Before he reared his armored fist back and punched her , knocking the girl out cold. He slung the unconscious woman over his shoulder and carried her down the stone steps leading to the back entrance of the monastery where his chocobo waited. He tossed the woman over the back of the giant yellow bid and secured her to his saddle before he jumped on and took the reins to make his escape.

Agrias had just made it out to the back when she saw the man escaping. She shouted out "Wait!"

The man turned to her, still grasping the reins and calmly said back "Tough… Don't blame us. Blame yourself or God." Before he whipped the reins and rode off on the swift running bird.

Agrias in dishonor could only kneel there and say to herself "Oh, God."

Ramza made it back outside, where he looked into the distance where the man had rode off to and said under his breath "Delita…?"


	2. Act 1, Chapter 1

Act 1: The Meager

Chapter 1: "The torturous thieves."

Delita's name appears for the first time a year before the Lion War broke out. Many soldiers who returned from the war had no jobs, little money, and even less loyalty to the crown. Many became thieves and rebels plotting rebellion against the royal family.

At that time robbery and murder were commonplace in Ivalice. Many heroes and wizards came out of then. And Gariland was no exception.

At the Military Academy of Gariland's Auditorium. A year before the outbreak of the Lion War.

Many cadets were standing about in the auditorium. Many of them were simple squires in combat training; however a couple of them were chemists in medical training. The squires were in training to become knights and other powerful fighters on the battlefield, while chemists were being taught to use the mind, so that they may later grasp the use of magic and other powerful abilities, though for the present the medicinal skills they were received would be an asset all in itself.

On this day they were all waiting in the auditorium for their commander to give them a mission. They all expected to see real combat soon. And Ramza Beoulve was no different.

Delita, his oldest friend, and Ramza were both students at the academy, and they were nearing the mastery of the basic skills of a squire at that time.

"I heard another wagon bound for Igros was attacked." A young squire could be heard saying amongst the talking student.

"Must have been the Death Corps…" Another squire replied back to him.

"Something's starting. You know anything, Delita?" Ramza asked his friend.

"No… but I can guess" the dark haired young man responded.

"What do you mean?"

"The Duke is coming to town."

"Duke Larg? Why?"

"Not only Larg, but Marquis Elmdor of Limberry, too."

"That's news! It's not an official visit, is it?"

"There are danger zones everywhere in Ivalice. The Hokuten Knights are in full operation but they're suffering from a shortage of men. So…"

"So they need us cadets."

"Exactly..."

As they were talking a loud commanding voice could be heard from the hallway saying "Everyone, fall in!"

They all proceeded to form four rows of two men each as a Hokuten Knight came forth to stand at the head of the formation.

"You have a mission." The man said "As you know, barbarians are rapidly increasing here in Gallionne. The traitorous Death Corps detest the royal family. We cannot overlook them. We will begin exterminating these traitors by order of our Master. Larg's Knights stationed at Igros Castle as well as a number of other groups will participate in the operations. Your duty is to support the flank. Specifically, you'll go to Igros and help guard it."

As the man was saying this, a female knight of the Hokuten burst into the room and after a quick conversation with the knight heading the formation, she swiftly left.

"Cadets, ready your swords!" the knight announced. "A gang of torturous thieves is trying to sneak into this town! We will begin preparations now to keep them out of town. Come with me. This is the frontline of operations. That's all. Prepare immediately!" With this, the knight led the cadets and they marched out to form a defense for the city of Gariland.

* * *

Ramza stood at the head of the group of young cadets. Delita was at his side and his three fellow comrades stood behind him. They were standing watch in an alleyway that ran to the edge of the magic city of Gariland. They could see the thieves down the alley, hugging the side of a small river that ran through the city.

They could hear one of the thieves say "What's this?" The man paused as he squinted to see further down the alley and examine the cadets, "Just a bunch of kids! What luck! All we have to do is kill these kids and then we can escape! Don't worry; we'll be sure to kill every one of you!" Thus combat began.

Delita made the first move by rushing forward and taking a defensive position along the riverside to prevent a flank. One of the thieves though saw this and attacked him, swinging his sword out at the young man. The blow cut close, leaving a long slash through the front of Delita's shirt. Luckily enough though, the blade just barely missed its mark on his flesh.

Delita shouted out "Ramza, watch out! Don't rush them!" when he got attacked though, warning his friend, after shouting this he retaliated, striking at the man, and bashing him with the pommel of his blade.

Ramza had seen the attack coming and was indignant of his friend; he shouted back "Don't patronize me, Delita! I'm a Beoulve after all!"

At this one of the thieves could be heard shouting in disbelief, "Beoulve? The Beoulve family?! So you must all be cadets from the military academy! Snot nosed little nobles!"

Ramza shot back "Silence! Surrender or die in obscurity!" before he advanced as well to flank around one of the buildings and get behind the five thieves though he did hear one of the thieves say "What can a bunch of kids like you do, You spoiled punks will never beat us!" As he was sneaking around back.

Delita and the other squires were giving a powerful defense from the front. The two chemists from their class were easily mixing enough potions to keep the kids healthy and healing the minor wounds the thieves could afflict on them. At this same time Ramza had snuck all the way down the alleyway and was in a perfect position to take out the chemist the thieves had brought with them, thus removing any chance of defeat from the equation.

He quickly ran up behind the chemist while he was facing the battle and sliced him in the back with his broadsword. The blow was clean and it dropped the chemist in one hit, clearly he had struck a critical part of the body to drop him so quickly.

Delita upon seeing his friend on the opposite side of the battle rallied his fellow cadets and together they swept through the thieves attacks and managed to subdue all of them. An unfortunate loss of life, but the thieves had refused the offer of surrender.

Ramza considered himself lucky, he'd led the cadets well and had only suffered very minor injuries to his comrades, and he couldn't help smiling when he thought about how successful the battle had gone. He mourned though when he saw the bodies that lie on the cold ground.

"Why do you continue to commits acts like robbery? You wouldn't have died this way if you had led an honest life." He said, though to whom he did not know. The cadets searched the bodies of the dead thieves and found a total of twenty-five hundred gold coins as well as a potion and a phoenix feather. Useful equipment they all agreed. They could use it for the march back to Igros Castle. The Hokuten Knight accompanying them had left before the battle to return to his unit and commence operations with the knights. The cadets standing orders were to guard castle Igros, so they still had a two days march back to the castle to man their post. As they marched back Ramza couldn't help but to remember the last days of his father….

* * *

At the end of the Fifty-Years War. Igros Castle, Home of the Beoulve.

Having attained the highest rank of Heavenly Knight brave Balbanes was facing his last days. He lay in his bed at Igros Castle, gravely ill. His sons Zalbag and Dycedarg, both born from his first noble wife were there with him in his final days. With him also was his only daughter, Alma, who was born of his second common wife.

"How goes… the battle?" the man said weakly from his bed. His hair was graying but he still had sharp features, though he had many scars on those features as well.

"Through swift action we were able to recover Limberry." Zalbag said, standing at his father's side. Though he stood there amongst family, Zalbag was a knight at heart and wore his armor at all times, not due to lack of trust but of pride for his status as an Ark Knight, just a few ranks below the status his father held. They looked very similar. Zalbag styled himself much as his father had, he had a short goatee and his face was strong but fair of tone, with a pair of piercing blue eyes that matched his father's. Like his father, he had a number of scars on his face. Zalbag Beoulve was a true son to Balbanes in both spirit and blood. However, unlike his father, Zalbag was only a leader on the battlefield, not in the affairs of the people, only the soldiers.

"It is only a matter of time before the Ordalia army leaves Zeltennia. Don't worry, father." He continued.

"The secret messenger sent to Count Lenario has returned. The count has agreed to your plan." Dycedarg said to his father. Though a son to Balbanes, Dycedarg was much more politically minded and less a knight that his father or brother. He wore the blue robes of a noble of house Beoulve, and kept his facial hair trimmed cleanly, his goatee being kept much more proper than Zalbag's.

"Good...then, at last… this long war…" Balbanes replied happily, if weak. "It will finally come to an end."

"Father…" Alma said, evidently on the verge of tears at her father's state.

"Don't cry…My daughter…" he said back to her, consoling her even as he was near death.

"Where is Ramza? Just when we need him most!" Zalbag asked, frustrated that his younger half-brother was not there with his family at this important time. Zalbag and Ramza were far more alike that Ramza and Dycedarg had been. They were close even for half-brothers and Zalbag never once looked down on him for his mother. Such things were petty in the mind of the Balbanes middle son.

"Dycedarg, Zalbag… My beloved sons... Take care of Ramza. He may be your half-brother, but he is my own flesh."

As the words left Balbanes mouth, they all could hear the door being opened as Ramza burst into the room, in a haste to see his father before he passed.

"Father!" He shouted.

"Lower your voice." Dycedarg commanded as Ramza approached the bed.

"I'm glad you came… Let me… look at you…" Balbanes instructed, having Dycedarg step back and let Ramza stand nearest his father.

"Father…" Ramza choked out.

"It has been a long time… You've become a fine man… You start at the Academy… in spring, don't you?" Balbanes coughed, reaching out for Ramza to take his hand.

At this Ramza did not reply, he simply nodded his head, unable to speak.

"Listen, Ramza… A Beoulve has served the royal family for generations. The warrior spirit is in us. Never shame your name… Never tolerate injustice. Living true to your heart is the warrior's way… The Beoulve way."

"I understand, father…"

"Your friend Delita, he's a good boy. He should serve you well. I've asked the dean to accept him into the Academy. It shocked the man a bit to be asked to allow a commoner into the Academy. He will serve you well… Treat him well…"

"Y-Yes… Father."

"Take good care of Alma…"

None of the children of Balbanes replied.

"Become a fine knight… Ramza." With these final words, Balbanes, Heavenly Knight and hero of Ivalice breathed his last…

* * *

Ramza was awoken from his daydreaming when the cadets reached Mandalia Plains. It was a place that tended to have a high number of monsters and as such could be dangerous for passersby. They had to be on their guard.

They were in luck that they were prepared, as they reached a number of large rocks and boulders that marked the center of the plains they saw that there had been a battle there not long before. A couple bodies were still lying about and broken items litter the ground.

They looked about and were lucky to find that they had not yet been detected by the raiders. There were four of them. Led by a man wearing a peculiar hat. He was standing next to another young man, bloodied, and bruised. The young man was wearing a uniform of some sort, though the sigil was unfamiliar to Ramza.

"Still breathing, eh? What'll we do?" one bandit asked the leader.

"Don't be stupid, we just need to get the Marquis." Another answered.

"Right. Well, hey, don't blame us. Blame fate."

"What? Damn, the Hokuten Knights!" One of them shouted as they spotted the cadets marching up.

"Death Corps? They're attacking someone." Delita stated from his position on the far end of the formation.

"Don't disgrace the knights! Saving him comes first!" Ramza shouted to his allies as they rushed into battle.

The young man the thieves had surrounded looked up at the new commotion and praised shouting "Reinforcements? Thank God!" before he slipped out from behind the thieves and made a run to the military cadets.

Ramza charged in, leading the other cadets in the assault. Delita however, hung back and threw a rock at the nearest thief, disorienting him enough for a finishing blow from Ramza and his fellow cadets.

With one thief down the others weren't taking chances, another thief came out of hiding and he was followed by a fierce looking panther.

The thief joined the battle with the cadets and together there was a fierce clashing of steel on steel, fists on faces and blood on blade.

However on the outside a vicious looking Red Panther that was skulking along the outside of the battlefield was engaging Delita, who was a prime target on outside of the group.

The panther pounced and pinned Delita to the ground. It swiped with its large paws at him, but he rolled himself to the side to avoid the no doubt lethal blow. He reached for his sword that was still in its scabbard on his hip but due to the angle he couldn't pull it out. He was stuck in a grapple with a beast.

In the fray, Ramza swung his blade hard and it cracked through the rusty blade the thief was using to defend himself and bit into his flesh, felling the man. On the other side of the battle the leader of the thieves kicked out at a squire and grabbed his head before slamming it into the rocks, knocking the boy unconscious. Each fighter saw the other and they engaged. Ramza tackled the roguish man, quickly, throwing the man to the ground in a vicious grapple in the hopes of pinning him down for the kill. The thief however was quick and used his dexterity to his advantage, rolling over to try and counter pin Ramza. This struggle continued for a moment, with Ramza quickly tiring out under the stronger man's offense. He reached out to his side to try and grab a rock to use against the man, having lost his sword in the roll. He reached out and gripped one and with a white knuckled force he smashed it into the man's head, knocking him off and giving Ramza a chance to retaliate. He dove forward grabbing the sword he had dropped earlier.

As he rolled over on the ground, sword up, he found himself lucky as the man had made to pin him again, and had impaled himself on the blade. The man's eyes widened as he realized what he had done, but they soon glazed over and lost their motion. As Ramza rose, a small trickle of blood escaped the man when his sword was pulled free. Other men would be horrified having seen the face of those dying so closely, but adrenaline and the stress of command forced the young man to push past the sickening sensation and take control of the scene, lest men under his own command fall as well.

Turning to survey the battle, Ramza spotted the Panther and the certain man pinned underneath it. Picking up another rock he chucked it with all his strength at the cat, missing by a small mark. He tried again and with a loud crack he heard it collide with the head of the beast. Stunning it just long enough for Delita to kick the beast off of him and to draw his sword. With a swift motion Delita cut the cat down. He was battered, bruised, and bleeding from a number of scrapes on his head and arms but he was alive.

With the cat and their leader down the other thieves routed quickly. When the field was clear Ramza approached the man they had just rescued. He was young, nearly the same age as the rest of the cadets present, and his uniform was in rough condition, with the cloth suit bearing a large number of cuts, as well as a decent stain of blood from a cut over the man's eye. His face was bruised, an eye swelling, and his blonde hair was matted to his head.

"Are you okay?" Ramza asked as the other cadets crowded around the young man.

"Barely… But the Marquis…"

"Marquis? You mean Marquis Elmdor?" Ramza responded, recognizing the title from earlier.

"Yeah, who are you by the way?" the man asked.

"We're military cadets." Ramza answered, gesturing to the others around him. "I think we can help. Tell us more."

"I'm Algus, of the Limberry Aegis Knights."

"A knight?" Delita asked, the thought clear of just how could a knight be defeated by a bunch of lowlife bandits. Not to mention why was a knight not wearing any real armor. It was not inconceivable for a knight without high rank and station to not wear heavy armor, armor was an expensive commodity after all, but any knight, even the lowest ones that were only knights in battle and not in name wore some form of armor. Not a simple cloth shirt. That kind at the very least wore thick cuirasses made of cloth or boiled leather.

"Well, I'm a cadet… Like you all." Algus responded, somewhat ashamedly.

"I'm Ramza Beoulve; this is Delita Heirall, a good friend." Ramza said, introducing the duo.

"Beoulve, of the Hokuten?" Algus asked back, shocked. "Excellent! How lucky I am!"

"Huh?" was all Ramza could formulate to respond to the excitement evident from Algus.

"I beg you; please help me save the Marquis!"

"What are you talking about?" Delita responded, confused at the new chain of events.

"The Marquis is still alive! They've kidnapped him! He will be killed if we don't act fast! I don't know what I would do if… Please, help me! Please!"

"Relax; we don't know for sure if he'll be killed. There must be some reason for the Death Corps to take him. They might have made some demands." Delita stated back, playing the role of the practical mind.

"Besides, there's nothing we can do. The Marquis was kidnapped and I'm sure by now everyone at Igros Castle is up in arms." Ramza finished.

"First we should go to Igros and report." Delita announced, saying the plan that was already in Ramza's mind.

* * *

At Igros Castle. The next day.

"I hear you beat the first troops. I'm proud of you, brother" Dycedarg said at the head of the table. He sat there with Ramza, Delita, and Algus.

"The senior statesman spoke highly of you. You are truly descended from Beoulves." Dycedarg continued, expressing his pride in his brother's first battles.

"… Thank You." Ramza responded, very flatly in terms of emotion.

"Aren't you happy?" Dycedarg question at the ambiguous response.

"Oh, yes, I am. Thank you for the kind words… You might have heard about the enemy attacking Elmdor's carriage and kidnapping him. What would you have us do?" Ramza asked, asking the unspoken question of leave to help the captured man.

"I've already had Zalbag send out a search party. They'll probably demand a ransom… if he's still alive."

At the thought of the Marquis's life in danger Algus rashly jumped up "Your lordship, Please let me have one hundred soldiers!"

Dycedarg was speechless at the abruptness of the young man.

"I beg you; let me avenge my comrade's murder!" Algus implored.

"I said it's taken care of. Didn't you hear me? Gallione isn't any place for you. Let us handle it."

"But…"

"Think of your rank, Algus!" the eldest Beoulve said, growing tired of the whelp speaking out of turn. "Have you forgotten that you're just a cadet, not a soldier yet? Just a boy without rank of Knighthood?"

Algus sat back down though it was clear he was displeased with the result of his request.

"I want you to guard Igros Castle. It shouldn't be so difficult. Danger probably won't get this far." Dycedarg finished and with that the men dispersed with the three young cadets leaving to walk the wall.

* * *

The low walls. Igros Castle.

As the trio walked across the wall Algus stopped and explained what he was thinking.

"My family was once respected like the Beoulves. But my grandfather was captured during the Fifty Years War. He sold his friends out to the enemy to save himself. As he left the castle though, he was stabbed in the back by a cadet, just like me. One of my grandfather's friends managed to escape and spread the story around. Of course my father didn't believe it, but everyone else did, they deserted him..." He said as he reached down to throw a pebble into the river that ran through part of the castle, creating the sewer system.

"Rank... Dycedarg would never meet with someone like me…" Algus glumly stated.

"Delita!" A young girl's voice yelled out from just up the path.

"Teta!" Delita yelled back, recognizing the voice of his younger sister.

Ramza turned towards the voices and soon after yelled out "Alma, Zalbag!" to his family who were approaching up the path.

Alma came forth first and said "Brother Ramza, You came back."

"Long time no see brother. " Ramza greeted his older brother.

"I heard how you beat the thieves in Gariland. That's worthy of a Beoulve. I'm sure father would've been pleased with you."

"…Thank You, Zalbag."

"Hah... You haven't changed a bit. You don't like that much do you? Delita, you look good. I heard about your role also. Just look how happy Teta is." Zalbag said, indicating Delita's only sister.

"Delita, I'm glad you're doing well." She said, somewhat shyly.

"And you also. How is your schooling?"

"Fine. Everyone is so nice to me…." She responded trailing off.

"I'd like to talk more with you but I must hunt down some thieves." Zalbag said, excusing himself from the conversation with a polite "Pardon Me."

"I pray for your victory" Ramza said to his departing brother.

As he walked away, Zalbag stopped to tell them "... The Death Corps have demanded a ransom." To Algus's disgust.

"What!?"

"I can't understand it."

"The Death Corps claim to be anarchists, but they only rob and hurt the nobility." Zalbag explained. "It's hard to believe they would kidnap the Marquis just for money."

"Absurd! Why they're nothing more than knaves, I say!" Algus responded.

After a moments silence, Zalbag went on. "The spy we sent still hasn't returned. He's probably in trouble, but the nobility say there's no need to search for his whereabouts."

"Where was he when you last heard from him?" Ramza asked.

"A trade city called Dorter, east of Gallione." Zalbag said, before pausing a moment to think.

"You know, guarding a castle is boring work, don't you think?" the older Beoulve brother said before walking off.

"Teta, I'm sorry. We must go." Delita said to his sister.

"Don't worry about me. Just take care of yourself." She said back before she hugged her big brother.

"Don't worry. I'll come back safely… so is a good girl." Delita released the hug before saying "Well then, let's go Algus." To which he walked off with Algus and Teta followed, likely to see her brother to the gates of the castle.

Now alone together Alma spoke up to Ramza, "What Teta said is not true. Actually…"

"Something's wrong with Teta?"

"She's been picked on at school because of her rank as a commoner."

"…."

"Sorry, I shouldn't have worried you like that. Teta will be okay, I'll be there for her. Trust me."

"I'm not worried, but don't you overdo it."

"You're the one going too far to meet their expectations. Just be yourself and don't be restricted by your name."

"Hah, you sound like our mother." He laughed as he walked off.

He didn't hear as Alma quietly said "Ramza…" as he walked away.

The cadets had stopped at the markets before leaving the castle, using the money they had acquired from the battles they bought a couple of long swords to better their offensive abilities as well as more potion ingredients. Not much, but a lifesaving supply was always helpful. Cheap coats of boiled leather were purchased as well, allowing them to have some form of armor outside a thin cloth shirt.

They marched forward through the Mandalia Plains and stopped for a night in Gariland the next day. They would have to pass through Sweegy Woods before they would reach Dorter Trade City.

As they entered the woods they were accosted by a goblin war party.

"What rotten luck, monsters in a place like this." Algus groaned as he prepared to attack.

"Don't whine Algus, It's better than guarding a castle." Delita said to the man, confused at the other's lack of enthusiasm.

"This is a matter of life or death? How can you be happy?"

"Enough! Here they come!" Ramza said silencing them for the ensuing battle.

Though he began it with some trepidation, He ended it with little fear or panic. The battle was swift, a veritable slaughter in the favor of the cadets. They had circled their enemies and picked them off effectively and efficiently. Experience was being a good teacher for the young warriors.

* * *

Dorter Slums. The next day.

Two knights stood facing each other, one clearly having an intense feeling of anger towards the other, while the other's face simply showed shame. The rain made the slums muddy and was not helping at all to raise the men's spirits.

"… I said I don't know!" The ashamed knight said, his eyes cast downwards. He wore the dark green cloak of the Death Corps, a uniform that they had adapted after the Fifty-Years war to show their resolve. Many of the fighters in the Death Corps were more than just thieves. Many were knights and soldiers who had fought bravely in the war only to return to great dishonor from the nobility who refused to pay them recompense or even acknowledge their status as proud warriors over simple common folk.

The other knight was furious. He wore a similar style of clothing to his compatriot but his cloak was white, though still emblazed with the skull of the Death Corps. His armor shone bright and bore the distinctive markings of a Holy Knight.

When the other knight attempted to walk away, the Holy Knight blocked his path. "Don't lie to me! I know what you did! Where is Gustav? Where!" He shouted at his fellow.

The other knight just backed up, his eyes once more turning downcast. "I… Don't know. "He said, his resolve faltering.

The holy knight had had enough, with his arms he grasped the other man by the throat and commanded him. "Where is the Marquis? Where are you hiding him!? Speak!" He shouted at the man before the man broke his grip and tried to run away, foolish though as he tripped and fell to his back a few feet away. Crawling backwards the man looked up at the Holy Knight.

Drawing his sword the Holy Knight pointed it towards the other knight saying "This is your last chance. Where is he?" The Holy Knight said his voice cold as the steel in his hand.

"D...Desert" The other man said, his resolve completely broken.

The Holy Knight sheathed his sword while talking to himself "I see... In the "Rat Cellar""

At the sudden cry of "Wait" from Ramza the Holy Knight walked away down the alley and away from his comrade and his fate.

Ramza had seen the man walk away, but the other Death Corps troops were blocking his path.

"That man…" Delita said, going on the same line of thought as Ramza.

"Do you know him Delita?"

"I saw him at the end of the Fifty Years War. In Igros."

They weren't allowed more time to speak though as the Death Corps members were preparing to attack, they had even brought out two Black Mages, magicians able to call down the power of nature to harm their foes and protect their allies.

"I guess we must fight." Ramza said as they all burst into movement.

From what he had seen the enemy had at least one well armored Knight, wearing a suit of heavy studded leather, with him were two mages, and he could hear a couple archers standing on the rooftops nearby. He ran to the nearest building and climbed up it to get a better view, and sure enough at its top was an archer aiming his bow right at him. Ramza ducked under the arrow. He could feel the rush of air as it fly over his head, and with a cry he pushed forward and threw the Archer backwards off the edge of the building. He fell to the ground with a loud thud and a sickening crunch. The poor man didn't make any more moves.

"Ramza, I remember now! His name is Wiegraf! He was the leader of a volunteer army. A corps of Death Knights!" Delita shouted over the sound of another arrow whistling through the air.

"What? You mean he's the …" Algus started before Delita interrupted him.

"Yes, He's the leader of the Death Corps." Delita confirmed as he moved forward to deal with the Knight. This would be his toughest battle yet, and he'd need every advantage to win.

He had a major advantage though. Another squire was ready with him to double team the knight. Honor was an interesting thing in that way. Battles began over it, but a lot of time battles didn't end with honor. Yes, it could be considered by some to underhanded to fight a two on one battle, but the cruel truth of the matter is that for a soldier, honor as often as not got you killed.

This wasn't to say that any of the cadets present were dishonorable, far more to the contrary, the cadets believed in honor more than anyone else would. A child who listens to the great songs of the bards and stories of great heroes grows up wanting nothing more than to be a hero themselves. And the most common theme of knights was honor. So Delita and his comrade together waded in on the heavily armored warrior.

Together they bore in on the lone warrior and a frantic battle ensued. Swords bounced off his shield, while they had to work to parry his sword strokes with their own blades. They had the advantage of speed though as his heavier armor was weighing him down.

They received a stroke of pure luck though when his heavy armor weighed him down and he slipped in the mud, landing with a dull thunk.

Delita seized the opportunity and stabbed downwards with his blade, cracking through the armor and killing the man within. With the knight down, Delita and his partner switched targets and went after the two mages, hoping to pick them off up close before they could call down any spells to devastate the cadets.

Too late however, as one mage finished his chant and called down a spell of fire that singed the armor on one of the cadets. His hair came out blacked and he had burn wounds on much of his exposed skin, but the kid was made of stronger stuff than a single fire spell.

The mage's magic was forever silence afterwards as a sword finished him off quickly at close range.

With much of the physical power down all that remained was a pair of archers and a mage. Being comprised of a group of trained squires there was no doubt that the battle had been won.

After the battle, Algus, Delita, and Ramza stood inside a small shanty building, trying to interrogate the last surviving member of the Death Corps squad.

"You must be the Death Corps" Algus stated, not actually asking a question. "Where is the Marquis? Where is he being held? Tell us!" He continued.

"Your boss, Wiegraf was just here. Where did he go?" Algus continued, growing frantic in his questions.

The prisoner just remained silent.

Growing more impatient Algus spat out "Y-You bastard! Say something!" before he landed a kick to the jaw of the captured man, who through it all remained silent.

At this act of violence to an unarmed man however, Ramza commanded "Stop! Algus!"

"Damn" The young man said, annoyed at being told to stop his interrogation. "Listen carefully. In a moment, the Hokuten will begin to slaughter you. That's right. Each of you are going straight to hell. Being a thief sure pays, huh? But you're lucky. You tell us where Wiegraf is going and I'll let you live, okay?" The bluff was obvious, the cadets had arrived without the support of the more powerful forces, and Algus clearly was in no mood to spare a hostage for information. The man's eyes shone with a sadistic light that gave Ramza and Delita a slight chill.

The prisoner stayed defiant. "I don't know a damn thing." This received him a swift kick from Algus, planting the man on his back.

"Watch your language! Never talk to nobles like that!"

"We're… not thieves." The man coughed out with a small line of blood.

"What did you say!?" Algus shouted back at the man, furious that he had received such a defiant response still.

"Nobles never change. You think we aren't human. We risk our lives in the War for this land but you dumped us afterwards. How are we different? Birth? Status? What the hell's rank?"

"You kidnap people for ransom! So don't act so great!" Algus shot back at him.

"Kidnapping the Marquis was not Sir Wiegraf's plan."

"Huh?"

"We'd never kidnap an important person for money."

"Then, who? Who kidnapped Elmdor?" Ramza butted in, eager to get to the bottom of this new development.

The man went silent again which elicited another bark of anger from Algus. "Talk! If it wasn't you then who else would do it?"

"Gustav."

"Gustav? Who the hell is he?" Algus belted.

Delita, who had remained silent up to this point in his position arms crossed, leaning against the wall finally spoke up. "Gustav Margueriff… Captain of the Death Corps."

"So it was you all!" Algus shot back.

"No! We're fighting to beat you!" the man said, attempting to rise from his position on the ground. "We're proud that we fight for equality… We're different from Gustav!"

Algus responded with another boot to the man's face. "Proud? Bastards!"

"Enough, Algus!" Ramza commanded, tired of the senseless brutality Algus was displaying. If the man was speaking the truth then he could sympathize. Even as enemies no man deserved to be beaten like Algus was doing.

"So where is Gustav?" Algus asked the man.

"…. Sand Rat Cellar."

"Sand Raaaaattts?" Algus said back, elongating the words.

Delita chipped in once more "Algus may not know what they are since he's not from here. Sand Rats on inhabit the Zeklaus Desert north of Dorter.

"Was there a village between Dorter and Zeklaus Desert?" Ramza asked Delita, hoping he'd remember the area better than he himself had.

"Not anymore. But there is a place where desert people used to gather…"

"Gustav and the Marquis may be there."

"Yes. Probably."

"What's that mean?" Algus asked his two comrades

"Cellar means a rat's nest." Ramza explained. And with this they left the man in the room. Much to Algus's disappointment Ramza would not allow him to execute the man. It just didn't feel right to him. Yes he could kill armed men when they fought back but, killing a man simply because he had wanted his freedom? The seeds of doubt planted in Ramza's mind at the implications of the motives behind the Death Corps came out. The only reason he managed to get Algus to drop the killing was to say that they needed to hurry if they wanted to rescue the Marquis. The rift between Delita and Ramza from Algus was beginning to show itself though.


	3. Act 1, Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Loyalties

The small squad of cadets that Ramza led was marching on its way to the "Sand Rat Cellar" in the Zeklaus Desert. The desert was just to the north of the city of Dorter, and was largely uninhabited with its few residents having left due to lack of resources or political strife during the Fifty Years War.

Their target location was a small spot hidden in the desert. Located near an oasis, the Sand Rat Cellar was the only true haven left in the desert. It gave the promise of life preserving water and a small bit of shelter from the vicious sandstorms. It was not incredibly surprising for Ramza to think that the Death Corps would hide out in such a place. It was remote enough to not be detected by the passing Hokuten forces. Secrecy being one of the best defenses an organization like theirs could use. They couldn't win a full scale battle with the knights, but they could win skirmishes, which is likely why the parties that Ramza and his allies had fought so far were scarcely more than five men. Too many men would attract too much attention and eventually they would be hunted down. If the parties were small, they could at least move about much more as well as faster than the unwieldy larger forces.

With this thought in his mind Ramza took a look at the cadets marching with him. They were strong for being still just over the verge of adulthood. They'd learned a number of good skills on their way to the desert, mostly from their earlier battles. One of the chemists had elected to try his hand at the white magic that he'd been exposed to at the Academy. White Magic was gained through prayer to God and was used to restore one's allies. It was in a sense quite similar to the role of a chemist, though different in the fact that it taxed one's spiritual essence greatly but did not require the physical and expensive ingredients one had to use before. Though inexperienced a white mage was an ample addition to the party and would no doubt be needed in the coming battle.

His comrades were getting stronger though, he couldn't doubt that fact. Some had talked of trying their hands at the heavier armor fighting styles of the knights, or even the bare knuckled styles Monks. They each had their advantages, Ramza knew. Not to mention that eventually a team full of squires would just be too ineffective to fight against a heavier force. In that vein, Ramza himself had elected to practice the Monk's path and was reasonably sure he could handle it. He needed to manipulate his own life force known as "Chakra" to allow him to deliver devastating punches and to perform some special skills. He'd only spent a little time in Monk's training at the academy but he was sure he could pick up the tricks as he went on.

His pondering was cut short however as they began to see in the distance the shape of a small roofless shelter in the desert.

As they approached they could hear the sound of some men inside talking.

One voice said "Hey, did you hear? The Hokuten are moving."

"So I heard. What's going to happen to us?" another replied.

"Forget the Death Corps and run before we get killed." The first voice answered back.

"We'll die anyway even if we follow Wiegraf." A third added.

"If we get a ransom for the Marquis like Gustav planned, we can get out of this misery."

"Oh, God! The Hokuten!" One man shouted, his head peering through a small window to spot the squad as it got into position.

Ramza, Delita, and one squire had taken up positions on one side of the building. Algus and two other young cadets took a position on the other wall, hoping to catch the enemy at the flanks. A sound strategy, though the enemy was fortified.

"Let's get the guard first, before the others find us!" Ramza commanded his allies, hoping to give them a good direction before the combat actually commenced.

Delita rushed forward, running along the wall to the doorway of the building. He reached it just in time for an enemy to come out. The man was tanned, wore no sleeves, and a pair of judo pants. The man was a monk, from his lack of armament.

Delita faced off with the lone assailant, blocking the man's powerful punches with his long sword. However, Delita was hard pressed, the man's hits were hard and every blow he landed knocked the wind out of him. He was only saved when Ramza came up from behind the man and landed a strong punch of his own to the man, knocking him down.

The man got up quickly, and with a chant thrust his fist forward into the air, punching at seemingly nothing. Ramza was shocked a split second later when a blast of air as strong as the fist hit him in the gut, knocking the air from his lungs.

The third squire who joined Delita and Ramza's attack finally joined the fray as well, effectively trapping the enemy monk in a one versus three battle. The man would not be cornered easily though, as he launched himself into spinning kicks and powerful martial arts moves to keep the armed cadets at bay.

He pulled back after giving a quick spinning kick to keep the cadets at bay. As he fell back Delita pursued quickly away from his comrades. Seeing an opening the monk struck quickly punching through his defense and landing a bone crushing blow to Delita's chest. With a cry of pain Delita dropped to the ground, breathing but incapacitated.

Seeing the fall of their comrade and friend, the two cadets remaining charged in together, Ramza leading with a feint punch to draw the man's guard and the squire slipping behind to finish the man off.

"We need magic!" Ramza yelled out to the other side of the wall where he knew the white mage had gone hoping to get his help for Delita before he had to continue pressing forward into the base.

"I'm running low on energy here, Ramza!" he could hear the young man shout back from the other side of the building.

"Delita's hurt!" was all Ramza could shout back before he had to dive back into the fray to keep an enemy knight busy.

"Damn it, okay I'm coming over!" he heard the cadet shout back. Running swiftly around the corner, the cadet stooped low over Delita's prone form and uttering a quick prayer to God he chanted out the words to the healing spell, hoping it would be strong enough to heal the broken bone.

A gentle breeze swept by and drifted over the injured man in a miraculous fashion, leaving a bluish trail as if the skies themselves descended. With a gasp Delita breathed in a heavy breath of air, and struggled to move again. He winced though as he placed a hand over the site of the broken rib.

"Thanks." Delita said to the cadet, and then he rushed off to chase after Ramza and help him deal with the knight.

Ramza could see from the inside of the building's entrance that the other side of the building was doing far better. His allies were pushing back the one knight and archer who stayed to guard it.

He had to duck low though as the knight he was fighting took a strong swing and attempted slice through his head while he was looking over the room.

He dove to the ground and then spun himself over, quickly landing a hard kick to the knight's linen chest piece, knocking the man back a few steps. He was surprised however when the man gave a sharp jolt, and collapsed. Thus revealing Delita, breathing heavily but still in the fight. His sword stuck into the man's back.

Turning back around he saw that the other cadets were finishing off the last defender, the only knight left in the building.

They took down the final warrior and quickly made their way to the stairwell, as they could hear the sounds of what seemed to be fighting below.

They could hear the sounds of one man talking and stopped for a second to listen.

"Gustav, why don't you give up?" The voice strong and firm. Proud. It gave no hint of compromise, yet would likely be inspiring.

"Your revolution can never succeed!" another said, shakily.

"What we need is food and a place to sleep, not ideas! And we need it now!" the man shouted back.

"You only see the present. You have to fix the basics!"

"And you think you'll do that? I don't think so, Wiegraf. Never!"

From their spot on the stairway Delita whispered to Ramza. "We caught Wiegraf?"

"Shhh. Wait, let's see what happens." Ramza whispered back to his friend.

"Is that all you want to say?" the commanding voice of Wiegraf at last said. When no response came back he continued with. "Gustav, good-bye."

There was the sound of metal armor moving, a quick rush of footsteps, followed by the sound of a sword cracking through armor and a dying gasp. With a slight sound of a wet slip they could hear the blade being pulled back. At this Delita, Algus, and Ramza entered the room, leaving the squad to cover the exit.

"Wiegraf!" Ramza shouted as soon as he entered the room and spotted the iconic leader of the revolution.

"Marquis!" Algus shouted as he spotted the unconscious form of the marquis in the corner as well as the corpses of three other men in the room. When he made to go to Elmdor though, Wiegraf pulled back his sword, and commanded them all to "Freeze." Which elicited a cry of "You bastard" from Algus.

"Stop it, Algus." Delita replied to him, not wanting to test the other man's patience when he was in a situation that warranted discretion.

"The Marquis is all right. Take him back to Igros." Wiegraf ordered.

"What?" Ramza responded, confused by the other man's words.

"Kidnapping wasn't our goal. We never stoop to such acts. You can have the Marquis, if you just let me go... well?" The man countered, waiting for the verdict of the men who just killed off the outer guards.

"Don't trifle with us! You can't beat us!" Algus spat back, his pride evident in his tone.

Delita had grown tired of the rash actions from the noble and fixed him with a shove back and a command of "Stop it, Algus. He's serious!"

Together the young cadets slid along the wall, eyes still fixed on Wiegraf. Slowly they rotated until Wiegraf reached the door and they reached the Marquis, who was coming to consciousness with an "Ughh…un"

As Wiegraf turned and made his escape through the door, Delita turned and blocked the room's path. Ensuring Algus would not do anything rash or try to pursue the man and break the deal. Saying blatantly "Let him go, Algus!"

The move was well thought for as Algus did turn and try to pursue the retreating man. When his path was blocked he gave out a yell of "Why do you stop me!"

Delita just stood his ground and said to the foolish young man "The Death Corps will destroy itself! Don't risk it!"

Algus gave a huff, but remained where he was until Ramza finally said "He's all right. Weakened, but no serious wounds." Before Delita said what they were all thinking. "Let go back to Igros."

* * *

Igros Castle. Days later.

Dycedarg sat at the head of the table once more, but this time the young cadets were all standing. He was angry. They had disobeyed direct orders to go pursue the Marquis. He needed answers.

"What happened? Why did you go to Zeklaus Desert?"

None of them answered.

"Explain to me…"

"I forced Ramza to go with me." Delita tried, knowing that Ramza was under the most blame as the leader. He'd try and take the blame for his old friend. It was the least he could do for all Ramza had done for him and Teta.

"Is that true, Ramza? Delita forced you to go?"

'… No. It was my decision, Not Delita's."

"Ramza's lying, I was the one to…" the response was cut off.

"No need to protect me. I decided to ignore an order!"

"If everyone acted lawlessly, how could "law" exist?" Dycedarg said, pinching his brow in annoyance.

"We Beoulves must show the importance of observing the "law" as the Knights rule. Are you trying to ruin the Beoulve name?"

"…. I'm sorry, brother."

From outside the chamber another man's voice calls out. "That's enough, Dycedarg." Delita and Ramza immediately kneel as they see the newcomer. Algus stands for a moment, before catching on and kneeling as well.

"He was a great help rescuing the Marquis." The newcomer said. He continued "I know young soldiers are eager to succeed. So were we."

"Don't spoil him. There's a fine line between right and wrong." Dycedarg said back to the Duke Larg.

"So, you are Dycedarg's younger brother… relax." He said after noticing the boys were all still kneeling. "You look exactly like the late General Balbanes… A fine-looking young man. I'm sure that youthful energy didn't come from just guarding the castle…"

Larg turned his head to look at Dycedarg for a moment, who after a moment of silence sighed and said "The mission is nearly done. I'll allow you to join. We'll attack some of the thieves' hideouts at once. You choose one of them.

"…Yes, brother." With that the cadets all rose and walked out of the hall, leaving the two older men to talk.

"I'm sorry" Dycedarg said, apologizing for the actions of his family after he was sure there were know eavesdropping ears.

"Don't apologize, Dycedarg. After all, Gustav wasn't much of a soldier. The plan couldn't be changed after the Marquis was kidnapped in Gallione. Besides, he did save the Marquis's life. They must accept our demands. Your brother's actions turned the tide for us…"

"The King doesn't have much time to live… We must hurry…"

"Yes. I'm counting on you, my friend…" Larg finished.

* * *

After returning to Igros Castle, a couple of the squires in the party were finally able to receive their Knights armor. Though heavy, it would be a good asset on the battlefield as they encountered heavier defense and stronger offense. Cadet Knights were not uncommon at the Academy, but they did still only have decent equipment to offer, nothing on the caliber of an Ark Knight or Heavenly Knight like Balbanes.

Still, after gathering the new equipment, the cadets marched out once more for their next objective. A fortress held by a squad of Death Corps fighters just one day away.

* * *

"Communication with the main unit's been cut off. It's over." The female knight said to her compatriots. They were standing in the rain, barely protected by the walls of the run down fortress that was their base.

Her long, dirty, blonde hair was left to cascade down her back in light waves. Her green cape bearing the insignia of the Death Corps was draped out behind her, sheltering her from a little of the storm. Her armor was of steel mail and she wielded a strong blade at her side as well as an enchanted glove to make her swings more powerful. She was the leader of her small band. Two white mages. Two skilled Thieves. And Her.

"No way! It's not over yet!" One of the mages said.

"I agree. It continues until the nobles apologize to us!" the other replied.

"My brother… His views are too optimistic." The knight answered, leaving the group in silence. She watched their faces, they were anguished. One of the mages made to respond but quickly closed her mouth as she realized the statement wouldn't do any good.

Soon however, the thief that watched the perimeter yelled down from the wall to her a warning of "Enemy Attack!"

"Ramza helped me save the Marquis. I'll stay on til' the end" Algus promised from his position in the pouring rain as the small squad of cadets gathered at the base of the old thieves fortress, slipping into position just underneath the ruined old gate.

And then they engaged. The enemy thieves came out first, quickly trying to get behind the cadets, and simultaneously the enemy priests had begun chanting, making it quite obvious to the cadets that they had learned some form of black magic. That made them dangerous. They could heal their allies and hurt their foes. Kill them quick or suffer a bolt of lightning for your foolishness.

Ramza took the high ground first and ran up from the cadet's position near the water at the base of the fort. Quickly he engaged a thief who before he could get his dagger up to defend, the man was put down with a flying kick to the face.

Ramza smiled, he was really getting the hang of this "Chakra" thing, he thought to himself. His thoughts were cut short however when the female knight leading the enemy forces charged him and with a running swing tried to cleave him down.

Ramza dove out of the way, using his mobility once more to his advantage against the heavy Knight. He could see from his position near the wall of the fortress that rather than stay inside and defend, the Death Corps members had chosen to attack head on. A risky move, but effective. Delita was engaging one of the mages, as was Algus. The newly made cadet Knight was doing his best to combat the enemy thieves. The battle was pitched. Ramza couldn't take long to watch however as the enemy captain took another heavy swing with her blade, missing him but leaving an impact in the ground where he had just been standing.

He had to trust his comrades; he didn't have time to fight with them. He was too busy dealing with her. He ducked, he rolled. He dodged however he could to stay out of the way of that heavy blade. At last, he saw an opening and using as much strength as he could muster he punched forward, landing a blow into the hard mail armor. He could feel the rings of metal through his gloves and could tell the wound had to hurt a bit from the sharp gasp the woman gave out.

She retaliated harshly, backhanding Ramza away and swinging the heavy sword in a wide arc to keep him back.

In the second he had to look away Ramza saw that the battle was going well, his friends were pushing back the enemy steadily. It seemed that the mages had been dropped and they were focusing on the two thieves now. If he could just keep himself alive he could get some help in dealing with the captain.

The captain didn't attack immediately though. She lowered the heavy iron sword she carried for a moment before she spoke.

"Who do you think you are?! We're not your animals!" She went on, "We're human, just like you! There's no difference among us other than our families! You ever been hungry, with only soup to eat for months? Why do we have to suffer? Because you nobles deprive us our right to live!"

Ramza didn't reply immediately, but he heard Algus shouting his response, clearly done with the fighting on his end.

"Human? Hmph. Ridiculous! From the minute you were born you had to obey us! From the second you were born you were our animals!"

The woman was shocked by the brash answer, "Says who?! That's nonsense! Who decided all this?!"

"It's the will of Heaven" Algus shouted back.

"Heaven? God would never say such things! In his eyes, all are equal! He'd never let this happen! Never!" She screamed back at him.

"Animals have no God!" Algus yelled.

And there it was. The knight knew now why she fought, why her brother wanted revolution. The nobles didn't care about them. In their eyes, she was simply cattle. An animal to be corralled and led but to never go where it pleased. But that was not the will of Miluda, the rogue knight. She was a warrior, nor some simple servant for a pompous lordling.

She was angry and she did something rash. She swung out viciously at Ramza with all her strength.

Ramza saw it coming. Watched as her face flushed red with anger before the swing. He prepared and he struck. When her blade came down to strike him, he spun himself around her and grappled her, pinning her sword arm back and forcing her to the ground.

"Lay down your swords. Surrender and we'll spare you." Ramza said. He didn't yell. He didn't scream. He calmly told the woman to lay down her arms.

At first she struggled, attempting to free herself from Ramza's grip. He was in the better position however and with a sigh, she let the blade fall to the ground.

He didn't know how many of the fighters were left on either side, but he didn't want any more bloodshed for the moment. Algus's words cut at him just as it had the woman. Ramza had never viewed the common class that way. He didn't realize that it was this widespread, that the Death Corps were all fighting for a just cause. A true knight's cause. Still. He was a leader and he had orders.

He let go of the woman's arm and let her rise, stepping back away to let her stand.

She didn't stand though. She just waited there while the rain and the thunder kept coming down. Her hair sticking to her face as she said "Go ahead, kill us then. We're just animals. Kill us!"

Ramza couldn't take it. He had to ask "You hate us that much…?"

"Ramza! Kill her, now!" Algus shouted from the sideline, just watching him. "She's your enemy! An enemy of the Beoulves! Understand? Your enemy! She's a loser, who's lost sight of life! Losers cannot remain alive! If we don't kill her, she'll kill us! We can't coexist! Kill her, Ramza! With your own hands!"

Ramza didn't move. Not even when Delita spoke up "Ramza, I don't see why she's our enemy."

Or when Algus shot back "What did you say? Are you mad, Delita?"

Delita turned to look at the violent noble before stating calmly. "She's not an animal. She's human just like us."

"Are you betraying us?! You, too?" Algus answered him.

At this the knight stood back up, clutching her right arm from where the muscles had been pulled when she was pinned down.

"Oh, sympathy is it? Despicable creatures. You're an enemy as long as you belong to the Beoulves. Don't forget it." She said as she turned to limp away. The bodies of her comrades still lying there on the wet ground.

"Delita…, we are….?" Ramza tried to say, but the words didn't come.

Delita looked at him, unsure what to think of Ramza and his families actions towards these people. He just shook his head, not knowing what to do.

"Geez, what's wrong with you?" Algus said, crossing his arms. _The answer should be obvious?_ Ramza couldn't understand how the other man could find it so simple. He was speechless, as he stood there in the pouring rain, watching the woman walk away.

* * *

Meanwhile at Igros, capital of Gallione. Beoulve Castle.

"Let go! Stop it, let go of me!" Teta shouted.

"Hurry up!" the Death Corps knight yelled to his comrade inside the castle. The bodies of three Hokuten knights lying still on the cold wet ground around him.

The thief exited the castle, dragging Alma Beoulve by the hand, her dress catching on her feet, nearly stumbling the girl as she was dragged from the keep.

She screamed out for help. "Ouch! Let go of my hand! Brother!" Zalbag came charging out of the castle, wielding his finely crafted blade. In one quick motion he cleaved through the would-be kidnapper.

"Damn it…" the Death Corps knight said, mounted on his chocobo. He spurred the beast forward and made his escape, leaving the dead man still on the cold ground. _One prisoner will have to do_, he thought to himself.

Zalbag did not pursue the man. Stopping instead to see to his sister.

"Are you alright, Alma?"

"I'm okay, but Teta isn't."

"Yes, I know." The Ark Knight said, turning to see if he could spot the escaping knight. He was pulled back however when he heard someone shuffling out of the doorway behind him. He turned to see Dycedarg limping his way, a wound evident on his side.

"Brother!"

"I, I'm all right… What about Alma?"

"Yes, I'm fine. What an awful wound..." she said, looking at the stained red robes that had just recently been of a deep blue.

"I never thought they'd come here. They're after me." Dycedarg surmised from the situation.

"Five people were killed, and Teta was kidnapped." Zalbag told his older brother, hoping to get a new idea of what should be done immediately.

"After them… Leave no stone unturned until you find them." He said before eliciting a rough cough followed by a small string of blood.

"Please don't talk anymore!" Alma shouted at her wounded brother.

"Death Corps… bastard." Dycedarg said, before he fainted on the ground.

"Are you all right?!" Alma screamed in surprise.

"Hey, anybody there?!" Zalbag cried out to the inside of the castle, calling for aid.

* * *

Igros Castle. Two days later. In Dycedarg's bed chamber.

"I heard you destroyed the enemies' hideout…good job. Leave the rest to Zalbag and relax for a while…" the wounded man said from his bed, speaking to the three cadets standing near him.

"No need to worry… It's not that bad of a wound."

"Teta… What about Teta?" Ramza asked.

"As soon as we find their base, Zalbag will attack in force."

"W, What?!" Ramza shot back, shocked at the risk to Teta.

"Death Corps is falling apart. Deserters are down to a few. Wiegraf will be caught… It's just a matter of time."

"Teta… Are you deserting Teta?" Ramza went on, still concerned for his best friend's sister.

"Don't worry. Everything's all planned. We won't attack until Teta's returned. For certain. I'd never abandon Teta. She's like a sister to me." Dycedarg answered, though the words did little to reassure the cadets present."

* * *

Outside the castle gates, hours later.

"Wait, Delita. Where are you going?" Ramza asked his friend, who had been walking out the castle alone and clearly infuriated. "Just calm down!"

"Calm down? Are you kidding? I can't calm down!" Delita shot back.

"You don't know where she is! Don't waste your time!"

Delita was even angrier at this; he grabbed Ramza by the collar in a white knuckled grip. "Waste my time?! She is my only sister!"

"Remember, Dycedarg said…He'd never abandon Teta… so..don't… ugh… I….can't breathe." Ramza choked out.

Delita released his grip, dropping Ramza back to his feet, coughing on the ground.

"I'm sorry, Ramza. Are you all right?"

"Y… yeah…" he said back amidst coughs.

Algus then stepped outside from the gateway, clearly having heard the whole debate.

"Never believe a "never"." He said.

"You mean my brother's lying?" Ramza asked confused.

"If I were him, I'd never save a common girl." Algus answered coldly.

"What did you say….?" Delita asked back.

"I said I won't send troops to save you, commoners!" The noble boy spat back, making his meaning completely clear.

"How dare you!" Delita yelled at him, before he pulled back and punched Algus in the jaw, flooring him.

Ramza grabbed Delita from behind and held him back from his attacks yelling, "Stop it! Delita!"

"Let go of me! Damn you! Let go!"

"Heh! Commoners are all alike. You'll never be nobles! Delita, you don't belong here! Understand, rascal?" Algus said spitefully, his disdain for the commoner evident.

"Damn you!"

"Enough! Delita! And you too, Algus!"

"Ramza, don't you see? He's not one of us." Algus replied, rising back to his feet, hands lay open as if the answer should be clear.

"You see, Ramza. We nobles can't live with them."

"Lies! He's my good friend! We're like brothers! That's exactly the point, don't act like friends. You are the son of a distinguished family. You cannot be with him. I'm sure your brothers would agree with me!"

Delita threw his arm back and knocked Ramza off his back before shouting "Not all nobles are like you! I trust Ramza!" before he stormed off to look for his sister.

Ramza rose from the ground and yelled out at Algus "Get lost! I never want to see you again!"

"Don't say that. We're friends, aren't we?"

Ramza took a step forward. "I won't say it again! Get lost!"

Algus just shrugged his shoulders and began walking away. He stopped however, looked back before telling Ramza, "Their base is at Fort Zeakden. I heard it from your brother. There are several cordons so you can't attack them from the front, of course. The only way is to attack from the rear. Well…. Do your best, you spoiled-rotten boy."

"Get out!" Ramza shouted back.

Algus simply shrugged his shoulders and walked away leaving Ramza with his thoughts before he had to chase after Delita.

* * *

Five days march away, near Lenalia Plateau.

Miluda couldn't help but feel a strange mixture of luck, and anger as she was limping her way along the path back to the Death Corps headquarters and the promise of reinforcements and aid.

"Those damn nobles. They really do think we're just possessions to them. Not even people." She said to herself as she climbed the rough ground that led to safety.

Her sword arm was still incredibly sore from the battle, and the long walk was definitely going to be painful. However the long hours of walking gave her a lot of time to think.

Still, she was alive. As much as she hated the nobles, at least this one seemed to have a bit of a conscience. _Probably get the poor kid killed, but at least I got to get out alive from it._

She winced as she stumbled over a steep rock, slipping and falling to the ground. The sun was near its setting point and she was still a days' march from the headquarters.

_Guess I should just make camp_. She thought to herself as she realigned herself to be sitting on the ground.

She reached out to grab a handful of dry grass and began swiping a flint off the edge of her sword to make sparks. Soon she had a small fire burning, not one that would last long without bigger fuel, but enough to make a bit of heat.

She sat there next to the blaze, still running through the battle in her head. When she got to the memories of the blonde boy with the Limberry colors on his coat, she couldn't help but grit her teeth. That boy was a noble all right, always thought the almighty put him in his place to lord over the commoners. Didn't care for their suffering or their needs.

The dark haired boy, the one who talked to the one she fought. He seemed like a bit more level headed of them. Something special, to be a part of the upper class and still have decency. She surmised.

But the last boy, the one she fought. He just confused her. Yeah, he fought her directly and certainly packed one hell of a punch. He looked out for the other soldiers with him. There was no doubt about that. Throughout the whole fight he kept glancing out to look at the others to make sure they were okay.

_I should have been doing the same… maybe then I wouldn't be here, with my whole squad dead._ She thought, sulking as she tried to warm her hands next to the dying fire.

She got up from her spot, and walked away for a moment, collecting all the sticks and dry fuel she could find.

What was that guy's deal though?_ He didn't even try to kill me. He punched me good but he never really tried to actually kill me. _The thought wouldn't leave her head. _Why had he let her live, but not the rest of her squad? He only pinned me. Then he offered the surrender. Why did that little bastard do that?_

_Though… I suppose the others wouldn't have given up anyway. They really do believe in Wiegraf's idea. I mean, it's not that I don't think what he says is true. But, it's not like the lordlings are all going to just realize it overnight? We have to survive long enough to see a day when the nobility accepts us as people. Not die out before that day comes._

She returned to the fire, placed a number of sticks on it before sitting back down next to it. Though her mind was distracted by the memories of the battle, he eyes still managed to drift off and watch the sunset over the plains far away, before she drifted to sleep.

* * *

Mandalia Plains, two days march away from Miluda's camp.

"Beautiful, Somewhere Teta's watching the same sunset." Delita said as he and Ramza sat together amongst the rocks on the plains, watching the sun make its descent.

"Don't worry, Delita. I'm sure she is okay."

"…I've felt out of place for a long time."

"Are you thinking about what Algus said?"

"I guess there are things you can't change, no matter what.

"Don't say that. If you put effort into it…"

"Could I be a general if I tried hard enough? I want to rescue Teta on my own, but I can't do a thing. I'm useless…" he said as he sulked. After moments of no noise save for the blowing of the wind, Delita reached down and snatched up a reed.

"Remember how father taught us to play that reed flute?" He gave the reed a sharp blow, and it produced a note.

Ramza did the same thing with a piece of reed.

Together they sat there, nearly brothers. Playing a simple reed. Equals.

* * *

The squad marched on the next day, passing through the magic city of Gariland. Where their journey had started. They kept marching through and made their way north from the city, towards Lenalia Plateau.

They were met with a surprise though, when they found a Death Corps squad, retreating back to their hideout.

"It's blocked here, too… There is no way out." Miluda said to her comrades from their position on the high ground. Back against the cliff. The rest of the squad was a number of other troops who were trying to retreat back to the headquarters. Two knights, two black mages, one time mage, and herself.

"Forget it. We might as well surrender…" One knight said back to her.

"I'd rather die here than get taken prisoner! Besides, if we get caught, we'll be executed! Fighting is the only way out!" Miluda countered. She got spared once; she wasn't fool enough to bet it'd happen twice. Not to mention the ill omen that was to be a woman and a captive… no. Death was preferable to that fate.

From her position she could see the familiar face of Ramza in the Hokuten squad. She recognized him immediately, and she couldn't wait to fight. She wanted revenge for her squad, all of the commoners who've been killed because they were tired of being mistreated by a corrupt society.

Delita took the first words though, as he screamed out at her.

"Where is Wiegraf!? Where did you hide Teta?!"

"Teta? You mean that Beoulve, Golagros took hostage?"

"Teta's my sister! She has nothing to do with them! It's pointless to hold her hostage! Please, return my sister!" Delita screamed back at her in response.

"And what about you? Will you nobles give back all you took from us? We're only asking you to return what you took from us in the first place. But no. You just keep taking! Forcing us to retaliate! Just give up! There's no reason to return her!"

"I...I..." was all he could sputter out. Delita was speechless.

Ramza led the charge; he rushed over the high rocks to get to the mages in the back while the rest of his squad kept the knights busy. The strategy worked. As he reached the back he launched himself into a running kick that incapacitated one of the black mages. Didn't kill the man, but as long as he couldn't use magic, Ramza didn't care.

Delita broke through as well and targeted the other black mage; he closed in on the man quickly, though not before he got off a spell. All of a sudden a great bolt of lightning shot from the sky and struck one of the squires. He didn't know whether or not the poor boy lived or died, though it was unlikely a man in armor survived that. With all his anger he slashed down and through the torso of the mage, ending the man's life quickly.

Miluda engaged the enemy with her two knights. She knew that the mages were being killed off to her side but she couldn't disengage long enough handle them. With a quick kick and a swing of her blade she killed the Hokuten fighter that was engaging her, clearing clean through the man's armor. Behind her the last mage, the time mage finished her chant and cast a spell of quickening on Miluda. Immediately she felt the effect, she was faster. Good, that'd be a great advantage for the coming battle. Leaving her knights to face the enemy she turned off to go face Ramza once more.

Ramza saw her approach, and before he attacked he asked her a question that had bothered him since the beginning.

"You say revolution…. Is a revolution necessary? Is it our fault? Are we making you suffer? What's the problem?" He tried to ask her, needing to know the answer before too late.

"Ignorance itself is a crime! What you think is right is only what you can see. But, that's not everything. I know it's not your fault. But I'll keep blaming you nobles until there's a change! As long as you are a Beoulve, you are my enemy!" She stated as she charged it with her thick iron blade.

She didn't make it far, as Ramza launched into a monk's technique, mimicking the monk from the Rat's Nest he focused his chakras and slammed his fist forward hoping to match the skill. It worked. As her charge was slowed heavily by a powerful thud when the force hit her. It didn't stop her though as she powered on through the attack and thrust the sword forward.

Ramza jumped back and had to duck as Miluda put up a rapid offense. Slashes came in a flurry and it was all Ramza could do to focus on dodging her magically enhanced assault until he could attack.

He got his chance, as when the battle had gone sour for the Death Corps members, Delita landed a finishing blow on the time mage, and she gave out a loud cry. Miluda stopped to look back at her ally, and was summarily met with a powerful fist of Ramza's in the opening.

She fell to the ground in a crumpled head. Ramza knew the blow had only knocked her unconscious. But he couldn't bear the further fighting. He wanted this whole revolution to stop before it sacrificed more lives. This wasn't the way to get what the commoners wanted.

"Why…? What went wrong?" He said to himself as the other fighters still standing threw down their swords at the sight of their leader being, to their eyes, killed.

"Damn it, who the hell am I? Who…?" Ramza could hear Delita say under his breath.

The other Death Corps fighters left then. Left the swords. Left their armor. They just left. They had been beaten, and although the revolution still lived on at Zeakden, these men were not a part of it.

* * *

When she awoke later it was already past sunset.

She had an intense headache, which the fist to her head had likely caused. But once more, she counted herself lucky to be alive.

She'd lost twice. To the same noble. It was clear now. She'd never beat the nobles like that. The revolution would fail. It just wasn't the right time. Change couldn't happen overnight for them.

She was bruised and sore from the battle, but she was alive. She managed to get herself up to a sitting position and when she did she saw the graves.

Not a large number of them, maybe six at the most. But they were clearly there, with the mages' staves and the knights' swords sticking out from the ground as markers.

She didn't know what to make of it.

_Had that guy made his men bury all the dead?_

She knew from the staves that the dead there weren't just from the Hokuten forces. They didn't have any offensive mages with them, so that meant that they had indeed buried her men as well.

The more she thought about it, the less she understood. Then it hit her. What he'd said during the battle, the graves, letting her live. _He was tired of it, just like she was. Too many people just fruitlessly giving their lives away. Maybe that's why he fights bare-handed,_ she thought._ Swords are too definitive, not much room for error with that. But a fist? Well, every warrior knows that a monk only hits that hard when he wants to._

"Well whoever you are, I guess I owe you one. I still hate your family, but maybe you're okay." She said to herself.

Looking around her though she could see the blood from the battle still on the ground, and it reminded her of the decision she'd made regarding the revolution.

"I'm…sorry brother." She said to herself as she felt tears beginning to surface. She knew what was going to happen. Wiegraf would never give up; he'd always been a diehard, even during the war. He just kept going.

He'd probably be hunted down by the Hokuten before she'd ever see him again. She didn't hide her tears when that thought crossed her mind. She let them out. She knew it'd be hard from now on, and she'd struggle, but she'd make it. Just like her and her brother had before. Only this time, she was alone.

"Goodbye, brother…"

* * *

At the Death Corps windmill headquarters.

Wiegraf stood confronting his men, Golagros in front of him with two of his men behind that. Teta sat tied up in the corner, while the windmill that made their base, still had its machinery turning.

"Why did you kidnap the girl?" Wiegraf asked his last lieutenant.

"I needed a hostage to escape." He said, as if the answer was obvious.

"If that was the case, you could have let her go later. What… Now you, Golagros?"

"You putting me with Gustav? Think. The Death Corps lost most of their men and now are surrounded by the Hokuten. She was our only ace in the hole to get us out of this. Because she's a Beoulve."

"What good is escaping? Or were you even thinking that? Even if we do escape, we'll be caught sooner or later and be in their power. We must make it so our children don't have to go through what we did. A small stone may only make a small ripple at first, but someday it will be a wave. Even if we have to rust away here!"

"So you would have us die!"

"Not in vain. Take as many nobles with you as possible!"

"Ludicrous! We'll die like dogs!"

At this, Wiegraf shakes his head. "No, there may still be survivors at Fort Zeakden. If you join them, you may get something!"

"They're probably dead already…"

At this moment a woman wearing a common judo outfit came into the building. Rushing quickly she stepped up the Wiegraf and whispered something to him. It became clear only a moment later.

"What?! Miluda killed?! "

He was met with silence.

"Miluda…" He said to himself a moment later.

"It's just a matter of time before the squad gets here. What should we do?" The soldier said to her leader."

"All right. Retreat! You heard, Golagros. Go to Fort Zeakden. Leave the girl here!"

From outside the voice of another guard comes out "They're here! The Hokuten are here!"

"Damn! Already? I'll stop them here! Golagros, you head for Fort Zeakden with the others!" Wiegraf commanded before he walked out with the soldier who brought him the message.

"I'm not going… No way I'm going to die!" Golagros said to himself after Wiegraf had left. Turning around he just looked at his captive.


	4. Act 1, Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The End of a Revolution

Wiegraf was waiting outside of the windmill on Favoham Plains. The small base for the Death Corps didn't have many men in it, especially with Golagros being forced to retreat further into the peninsula to Fort Zeakden, it was the Death Corps' last port in the storm.

The soldier that had warned him of the Hokuten forces must have spotted them from a long ways off, as the Hokuten troops didn't arrive for some minutes.

He didn't really know how to feel. Though he had resolved himself to fight on to the end for the revolution, he still couldn't exactly comprehend the death of Miluda. He'd just never thought about her role in it.

He uttered a prayed under his breath for her, praying that God allow him to avenge her in the coming battle. The words were still on his lips when Ramza and his squad arrived.

"You… It was you… Did you kill Miluda?" Wiegraf managed to get out as Ramza and his men stopped near the end of the hill that the Windmill stood on. He went on, his originally somber tone becoming a cry of rage, "It was you cadets who killed my sister!"

Ramza turned to Delita, who was standing next to him, to ask "She was Wiegraf's sister?"

"Well then, I have no choice. I'll avenge my sister!" Wiegraf shouted out, drawing his blessed sword, to which his men gave a cheer.

As Ramza began his advance to engage Wiegraf directly, Holy Knight versus Warrior Monk, Delita yelled out to the enemy commander.

"Give Teta back!"

"Teta? Oh, that girl? So you're a Beoulve?"

"He's not a Beoulve! I am," Ramza interjected.

"Then Golagros was wrong. But he is with you, correct?"

"It doesn't matter who he is. You have his sister." Ramza finished, stating his reasoning, albeit neglecting the fact that he had just recently "killed" the other man's sister.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, either way, the girl was to be released anyway. We had no intention of keeping her. But first things first! If you want the girl back, you'll have to beat me!" The holy knight finished, charging forward to engage Ramza.

Delita advanced as well, trying to join Ramza against the enemy's commander, but he was stopped short as a pair of Death Corps monks blocked his path. Fists flew in the flurry of blows as knights crossed swords with the monks.

Wiegraf gave no quarter; with divine fury the man summoned the powers of a Holy Knight. Mixing prayer with swordplay the man performed a skill that Ramza would later see Agrias use.

He swung first with the blade, and with it the energy was released. Immediately Ramza felt the effects, his muscles grew stiff, as if they had turned to stone. He could see the outline in the air around him. Though insubstantial he was trapped within a spiritual crystal. The Stasis Sword technique had locked his body in place.

Wiegraf took the advantage and made a swing aiming for Ramza's torso, making for a quick kill. Ramza's life was only saved as at the last minute the white mage accompanying him finished his spell. He could see as the mystical steam arose from his body and his muscles felt their strength returning.

The blade was within an inch of the young man's body when he at last just fell to the ground, unable to waste time to go into a dodging roll or a more finesse ridden skill. He landed face first in the dirt, dust stinging at his eyes.

He rolled over on his back as soon as he hit the dirt, and swept his body into a kick to try and force back Wiegraf's offense. It worked, though Wiegraf's persistence was far more than the kind that is dissuaded at the first setback. He took the blow to his chainmail armor, but did not relent, swinging back out with his blade to try and hack into Ramza's flesh.

"Throw down your swords; we don't need any more needless deaths!" Ramza yelled out as he flipped himself back over to a standing position.

"Then, why did you kill her? Why Miluda?" Wiegraf spat back at Ramza, swinging his blade wide in a full bodied arc.

"I had no intention of killing her!" Ramza yelled back. He chose his words carefully. Although he doubted harm would come from keeping Miluda's life a secret, if he told Wiegraf that Miluda was still alive, the news would get back to the Hokuten and they'd track her down in a heartbeat. They'd take any lead they could get over Wiegraf and that would just prove the point of the bloody revolution. Torturing a young woman like that for her brother's whereabouts? Nobody deserved that.

He couldn't trust Wiegraf either, although the man seemed of noble character he did still hold Teta as a hostage, regardless of his intent towards her. Not to mention it was likely that if Wiegraf found his sister, he'd lead them both to their deaths in the end. So he chose not to mention her death, just the intentions behind the actions as they appeared. A ruse perhaps, but still better than revealing all the truth that leads to bloodshed.

"There are other ways than fighting. Can we talk?" Ramza yelled to the man, hoping to stop the battle and give a chance at peaceful resolution.

"You still don't understand why we won't surrender! What good is talking anyway? Could you make something happen even if you wanted to? You couldn't, could you? And even if you did, your brothers wouldn't allow it!" Wiegraf responded, still swinging his blade at Ramza, who had to dodge with all his haste.

"My brothers don't want to fight! Wiegraf, if you put the sword down, they'll listen!"

"Ha! This is absurd! Your brothers don't want to fight? You're so deluded!" Wiegraf finished, tiring of the talks.

"You're saying my brothers like to make battle?"

"God, you're green! All leaders' hands are dirty! Dycedarg having a sense of justice? Justice means different things to different people!"

"How dare you insult him!?" Ramza finished before ducking the next swing from Wiegraf's blade.

Ramza was tired. He couldn't hide that fact. Sweat clung to his body, and his muscles were slowing. If the battle kept up too long, he wouldn't be able to survive.

Wiegraf however seemed to be running on an endless stream of energy. Maybe it was his rage, or even his hatred of the nobles. Regardless of the reason he didn't seem to be slowing his assault at all.

Things were bad. Although the battle itself was probably going well from a tactical stance, the fight with Wiegraf was a deadlock and Ramza couldn't help but fear the damage that would be caused if Wiegraf was allowed to continue to use his powers as a Holy Knight to fight against the nobility, however just his cause could be.

Then Wiegraf made a mistake. Ramza praised God the moment he saw it. Something so basic that Wiegraf had forgotten in his rage. A mistake Zalbag had drilled into Ramza's head every single time they dueled. Don't overbalance.

Wiegraf took a massive swing with his blade, and with it he stepped out too far. Ramza took the opportunity instantly. He slid in and kicked through Wiegraf's defense, landing a heavy blow to the man's jaw, forcing the man to stumble back into a kneel.

"Hmph. Tough one, eh?" the man said, spitting out a small glob of blood. Taking a look around to see his men being pushed back before he continued, "Miluda, I'm sorry but I can't die here!" Picking himself up from the ground he started to run away from the battlefield.

"Wait, Wiegraf! Running away?" Ramza shouted, about to give chase.

Stopping on the edge of the battlefield Wiegraf paused to yell back "Who do you think had Gustav kidnap the Marquis? Your brother, Dycedarg! And I'm sure Zalbag knows, too!"

"Don't be ridiculous! And why would he do that?"

"Two lions are fighting for power after the king died! One is a white lion, Larg. The other is black, Goltana. Both want to know who their allies are. But, it's hard to read strangers' minds. So, why not kill em' all and bring in your own people? Gustav was deceived by Dycedarg's silk and kidnapped the Marquis!"

"Lies! A Beoulve would never do such a thing!"

"You should see for yourself! Goodbye Beoulve!" At these last words Wiegraf finished speaking, and under his breath cast a different kind of spell, teleporting himself far away.

"Wait, Wiegraf! Take that back!" Ramza yelled to the fleeing man who could no longer hear him.

And with that, the battle finished. The bodies of the dead were buried under the windmill's shadow. But while the Hokuten soldiers were burying them, Delita was searching for his sister.

"Teta! Where are you? Teta!" The man shouted as he burst into the windmill's interior. "I can't find her anywhere! Teta! Where are you?!"

"Did Wiegraf lie to us?!" Ramza questioned, standing behind Delita just within the doorway.

"Delita, let's go to Zeakden! Teta must be there."

"What happened? What went wrong? Tell me, Ramza. Why did this have to happen to Teta?" The young man said, falling to his knees, head hung low in despair.

For once more, Ramza had no answers to give. He just walked out of the building and towards the mountains on the edge of the peninsula, and Fort Zeakden that stood behind them.

* * *

Fort Zeakden, just after sundown.

"Get out of here now! What if something happens to her? And don't do anything funny! There's tons of powder inside the fort! More than enough to blow all of you to hell and back! Got it? Then, get out!" Golagros screamed to the Hokuten forces standing just outside the powder storage for the fort. The raw blasting powder was a powerful explosive, and though difficult to handle or implement it could cause a large explosion in small quantities. A full storage could send the whole Fort to pieces. Golagros was using this as his advantage, as he stood on the hanging walkway connecting the storage to the hillside it sprouted from.

"The Hokuten will never be threatened by you!" Zalbag stated fiercely. On his honor as a knight he would not be threatened by such a weak tactic as this hostage situation. His forces were arrayed to breach into the building and would take Teta back and eliminate the Death Corps once and for all.

Turning to his left he could see Algus, the young Limberry cadet who had asked to be involved in the mission. The cadet was holding a crossbow in his hands, loaded with a special bolt to cause temporary blindness, a useful trick to win by any means necessary.

Zalbag stared down the lone Death Corps leader, and while he did, he didn't see Ramza or Delita run up to the side of the fortress, arriving in time to see Teta being held by the traitor, a knife to her throat.

"Brother! Algus!" Ramza screamed.

"Teta!" Delita yelled as well, seeing his sister being used as a human shield.

Hearing her brother the young girl managed to turn her head and spot her brother, "Delita!" she yelled out to him.

"Get out! Now!" Golagros shouted, dragging the girl back and stepping back as well, knife held to the girl's throat.

"Go on, do it!" Zalbag said, giving the order to Algus.

"Yes, sir!"

On command the young cadet fired the crossbow, striking Teta directly. In his shock Golagros let his grip on the girl slip and she fell to the ground on the walkway he stood.

"What's this?" He managed to slip out in his confusion, before another bolt was fired from Algus's bow, this one punching through his armor and landing into his chest with a sickening noise, blood spurting from the wound before the man managed to place a hand over it.

"Delita…" Teta cried, losing consciousness.

"Teta!" Delita screamed, unable to believe what he saw. His jaw hanging wide as he saw his only sister slump to the floor of the walkway just a couple stories above him, snow falling on her body, though she gave no reaction.

A Hokuten knight came up from behind Zalbag's men, stopping behind his leader. "General Zalbag, More enemies are on the mountain path! There's at least fifty of them. I've been informed one of them resembles Wiegraf!"

"Alright, I'll be right there. Take care of the rest, Algus." Zalbag commanded before he drew his sword and marched off with the knight.

"D…damn it!" Golagros cursed in pain, as he crawled his way backwards into the powder store.

"Teta!" Delita just shouted once more, hoping beyond all possibility that she'd call back to him, still alive. When she did not move, Delita pushed his way roughly past Ramza to let his glare fall directly on Algus.

"Where are you going?" Algus said with a despicable sneer.

"Algus! You bastard!" Delita screamed, charging at the boy who stood on the hill leading to the powder storage.

"You want to fight? Fine then, Have at you!" The boy said.

Ramza was still in shock. "Brother…. Why… Teta…"" was all he could manage to mumble out, eyes still locked on the girl's body.

"C'mon! Animals are animals and I'll prove it to you!" Algus taunted at Delita, provoking the young man's anger before giving a sharp whistle, signaling an extra knight to complement the two who stood near him already, as well as a pair of black mages.

"Why, why are you doing this? Algus, why?"

"It's your brother's orders. Please don't ask why. Besides, would you sacrifice the Hokuten pride, all for a common girl?"

"Teta is Delita's sister!" Ramza screamed out, appalled by the lack of emotion from the man he had saved so many days ago.

"It's about time you learned about "difference." Different birth, totally different life! Neither should've been here! Should've been flower sellers somewhere!" Algus said as Ramza's comrades began to move against their Hokuten brethren. Though all the cadets had been trained under the Hokuten, their loyalty was to their honor and the scene playing out before them was an injustice if ever one existed.

"And what about you, Ramza? Why are you arguing with me? You're a traitor to the Hokuten!" Algus spat out at Ramza, firing his crossbow to make the young men dodge.

"B…But, but, this is inexcusable!"

"You're such a spoiled child! How could someone like you be a Beoulve?" So that was it, Ramza thought, the whole time that's all he wanted. Algus was never an ally, he just coveted my name?! The thought hurt Ramza's mind, and he forced it away, focusing only on the battle, and the fool of a cadet who had no shred of honor.

"Algus! You murdered Teta! I'll kill you! I swear it!" Delita screamed, his face flushing a burning red even in the snowfall.

"I didn't have a choice!" Ramza screamed at Algus, rolling to the side to avoid another bolt.

"You're such a baby! Don't pamper yourself! Beoulves are leaders of warriors. You have certain responsibilities as a leader. There are many things that only you can cad do! You must do them for those who can't!"

"I don't want to live life just being used by others!"

"Just being used? Don't talk such rubbish! Beoulves are used because of who they are! We ourselves have survived under their wing, used their protection! That's right. It's a give and take relationship! That's how you survived! Just being used? You've even been using your "best friend", Delita!"

"Me? Using Delita?" Ramza said back, incredulous as he ducked again. For all his arrogance and idiocy Algus had a good position. Delita and Ramza both had to keep dodging to stay out of the way of the bolts. While they were dodging, the other cadet soldiers were flanking around the back of the building to get behind Algus and kill his mages. If they were allowed to cast their magic on Ramza and Delita while they were busy with the impudent noble there'd be no chance.

"You saved me to use me." Algus screamed out to Ramza, reloading the crossbow for what felt like the tenth time.

"Ridiculous! I couldn't just leave someone in trouble!"

"Well next time you'd better, you never know if they'll be friendly or not!" He returned before speaking to Delita.

"Angry, Delita? Angry because you're so utterly helpless? Know your limits! Commoners don't have power to change things! That's right, get angry! It's all you can do! Ha, ha! You deserve it!"

"Is that it? Is that all Algus!? The commoner screamed back with all the anger in his body.

"Don't be mad, Delita. You'll join her soon!" Algus replied, aiming another bolt for Delita.

"You won't confuse me! Nobody uses me!" The young commoner exploded.

"You okay, Delita?" Ramza asked, spotting the look on Delita's face.

"Leave me, Ramza! After Algus, you're next!" the boy snarled back at his old friend.

"Delita…"

As the former friends battled in the snow, the other former cadets had pushed back the two Hokuten knights and managed to kill one of the mages. Seeing his comrade die, the other mage turned his attention away from Algus and started to cast at the others.

Ramza seized his chance, and ran at the boy full speed, tackling him to the ground. He didn't stop to ask for surrender though. This wasn't like with Miluda. It wasn't like with Wiegraf. This was a far more foul beast. He slammed his fists hard into the other boy, using all of the power he could manage through his chakras.

Left. Right. Left. Right. Left. Right. Left. Right.

The cycle kept repeating, Ramza pounding the traitorous boy's body over and over again, cracking bones and leaving heavy bruises. Finally, the boy stopped resisting, and Ramza let his grip go slack, just spotting the bloody mass that was Algus's once fair face.

Amidst a cough of blood the boy managed to cough out "Damn you… How could I be beaten by weaklings like you?

The boy tried to rise, and to shamble off the battlefield. But Delita would have no such thing happened. Not to this man. Delita calm walked up to the boy. Slow as an executioner. Before he dropped his sword just as he reached him and with his bare hands he grabbed the boy by the throat.

Delita's face was distorted with rage. He squeezed as hard as he could, hearing the boy's lungs make harsh noises as they tried to draw in air. He didn't stop squeezing though. He kept applying pressure. Even after he had crushed the boy's windpipe he continued. He only stopped when he heard a loud snap as the line between two vertebrae cracked apart. Only then did he drop the corpse of the man who murdered his sister.

He stood up, calmly. Not bothering to wipe the blood off of his hands he just turned away and walked up to the hanging pathway that led to the entrance to the powder storage. The path leading to his dead sister.

From below Ramza just watched. The other soldiers had driven the fight back and had the battle in control. They would win this day, for all the good it was worth.

"…Delita" Ramza tried to say, but his voice was weak. He couldn't understand any of it. In one moment he had his whole world flipped. He just stood there watching his best friend through the blur caused by the snowstorm.

Delita didn't respond. He just picked up the body of his dead sister, and held her in his arms. Not reacting as a loud rumble came from the room so close by. All he did was pick her up and hold her.

"What was that?! An explosion?" Ramza shouted, alarmed at the sound. He took a step forward and tried to call out "Delita, it's dangerous, come over here, quick!" But was silenced by an explosion as part of support for the walkway exploded away, knocking Ramza off his feet.

He jumped back up, crying out "Delita" to his friend. And then everything was gone in a flash of light. Delita. Teta. All gone.

He awoke nearly an hour later, battered, bruised, and chilled but still alive. Delita was gone. Teta was gone. And the Beoulve's honor, for all who survived the battle, was gone.

* * *

"I've taken my whole life for granted. When it came down to it. I dropped it all and ran."

* * *

He kept running most of that night, past the mountains, past the windmill, and finally as he was nearing exhaustion he spotted a fire in the distance. He ran towards it, and finally he collapsed just outside the small camp.

When he awoke just before dawn, he rose to find a small fire crackling next to him, and a green cloak draped over his sleeping form, the distinctive standard of the Death Corps emblazoned on the tattered cloth.

He could see the form sitting next to him beside the fire, slowly rotating a small animal on a spit over the hot coals. Whoever it was, wasn't looking at him, but staring intently at the darkening meat.

"Where's the others?" He finally heard the person ask him, still not turning even after the moments of time when he loudly stirred. He recognized the voice, though the shock of the moment stopped him from answering.

"Beoulve, answer." She commanded after a minute more of silence, he voice was still emotionless though, even as she implored him for information.

"Dead or Gone. I honestly don't know." He finally answered brokenly.

"What happened?" She asked after another moment of silence.

"They killed her… and I killed them…"

"Golagros killed that girl? He's dead then?"

"No… The Hokuten killed her. Golagros blew up the Fort right after."

There was a long moment of silence, neither of them talking, just sitting there and letting the events sink in.

"So… are you going to turn me in?" She asked hesitantly, her hand gripping the hilt of her sword.

"I'm not a knight… Not a Beoulve… there's nothing left for me with them… I'm so sorry…" He broke off, letting the words hang in the air.

She relaxed her grip on the blade, finally turning to look at the young man who had risen to rest his hands in his lap, though his eyes still gazed downwards.

She watched him for a moment. He was sitting next to the fire, and though the cloak was still over him and his body was close to the flames, he still shivered as if cold. He was trembling. Either from the shock or the muscle exertion, she couldn't tell, though she suspected the former.

She finally stopped staring, and turned back to the rabbit roasting over the fire. She gave it one final turn and, satisfied with the cooking, pulled the spit off its stand over the flame.

"Here, eat." She said, handing the stick over to the boy, knocking him from his thoughts. "You'll need your strength today. We have a lot of ground to cover."

He took the stick from her hand, but didn't eat.

"We?"

"We've nowhere left to go now. There's nothing left for either of us to go to, so we'll go."

"Why do you include me? I've only brought you pain and death."

"Because at least for a noble, I can see you're not that bad." She said back, smiling slightly to reassure the broken man.

"So what will you do?" Ramza asked, finally taking a bite of the warm rabbit meat.

Miluda sighed, and then stated "Well for now, I'll wait here and enjoy the rising sun, and then you'll help me get off the plateau without hurting myself beyond what you did to me a couple days ago, from there we can figure something out, maybe head for Dorter."

A silence fell between them once more, though this one was far more comfortable than the oppressive one earlier.

Ramza pulled a leg of the meat off of the cooked rodent before handing it back to Miluda. "Here, you will need the energy more than I will. But thank you."

"Hmm so you do have your manners. Nice, though I doubt we'll need them too much in the future." She responded before taking back the animal and eating her meal.

"My name… is Ramza Beoulve." The young noble finally said, as the sun had reached the horizon and was beginning to paint the sky a deep lavender color.

"I am Miluda Folles. Though I doubt we'll be keeping our family's names after all that's happened. What's your mother's family name?"

"Ruglia."

"Then for now you'll be going by Ramza Ruglia. Best to avoid tying yourself to the Beoulve house from now on." Miluda explained.

"Okay."

Once more peaceful quiet found its way between them, the only sounds being the gentle sway of leaves in the wind. After an hour of peace Miluda finally struggled to her feet and kicked out the fire with an armored boot before clutching her side with a pained hiss as she nearly lost balance when she tried to place weight on her right leg.

Quickly Ramza jumped to his feet and was at her side, with an arm holding her shoulder steady, surprising the woman.

"Are you all right?" Ramza asked, unperturbed by the expression on the woman's face.

"I'll be fine, just a little sore from the wounds you gave me." She answered back.

"Here, let me help you." He said, as he gently took a position beside her and placed her arm over his shoulder and let her lean on him.

"I could try and heal your wounds with my chakras if you'd like." He started to say before she cut him off

"No no, but thanks, Ramza." She whispered into his ear as they began to walk, Ramza supporting the armored woman, cloak thrown over his back.

Together they limped down the plateau, hoods thrown over their heads. When the sun reached its highest point, they had made it down the highest point of the rough land and were close to reaching flatter grasslands.

As the sun began to set they had finally reached the edge of the plains and were able to set up a camp before the moon had risen.

Ramza carefully helped the woman to the ground so she could rest, before falling himself, exhausted once more.

He couldn't rest long though, before he fell to sleep he ran off once more to gather kindling for a fire to keep away the spring's chill.

Miluda just watched as the young man ran about to gather supplies for them, before dumping a large pile of sticks and wood gathered from what must have been some distance away, next to them. He then dutifully began striking a flint and steel together, before long there was a steadily crackling flame before them.

She watched still when the boy collapsed once more next to the fire, now truly worn out. Finally, after watching him stretch his muscles out and rubbing his sore shoulders, she spoke up.

"So… What was that you could do with your chakras to help me?" She asked lightly.

"You want to see if it can help? It works with a lot of wounds." Ramza asked back.

"I guess. If you think it'll help."

"Okay, just lie down there and remove your armor." He said, cracking his knuckles together and stretching further.

"Remove… my armor?" She asked back, slightly uncomfortable at the prospect of being exposed in front of the man.

"I can do it through armor, but it's a lot harder to do when there's something blocking me. Don't worry, you don't have to if you don't like to-"

"No, no. It's fine, just… Just turn around first." She asked of him, blushing slightly.

"Oh, yeah right." Ramza commented, catching on to what bothered her.

Ramza turned to look away from the young woman, and busied himself with more stretching of his sore muscles in preparation of having to use his chakras.

Miluda watched him turn away, and when she saw that he wasn't watching, she busied herself with untying the knots that held her chainmail tight, and then slipped the metal chains over hear head, leaving her in her cloth shirt. She placed the metal armor just to her side on the ground before loosing the sash that held the cloth tunic together and let the clothing slip down her arms, placing it on the ground before her, she laid herself down atop the article, resting her head on her crossed arms.

She thought to herself. "Normally I'd be object to this, but this man seems innocent enough to trust with this. At any rate, it'd be nice to be able to walk freely without this pain."

"Okay, Ramza, I guess I'm ready." She signaled to him.

"Alright." The young man said, turning back around and coming to kneel beside her. He took a moment to look over her back, noting the strong muscles that ran down her slim physique. Her deep cornsilk hair cascaded down her back and over the tops of her shoulders in slight waves.

Ramza had to admit, the woman was quite attractive, though her chain armor didn't show off her looks often, which he had to admit, may have been a good thing for her. She was as deadly as she was beautiful, and that was perhaps a deadly trap for any man who thought she was defenseless.

Tentatively he reached out, and placed his cool hands on her shoulders, eliciting a slight shiver from the woman. Gently, he applied pressure to the tips of his fingers, and used them to knead the tight muscles, massaging them to release the tension.

"Sorry if this is a little new to you, I just need to open up your blood flow and then I can open your chakras and your body will start to heal itself." He explained, trying to help ease the woman's stress.

Slowly he worked his hands down from her shoulders to the center of her back, his strong hands drifting over her smooth skin and muscles. He took his time, making sure to ease as much as he could of her pain.

As he finished with the tense muscle fibers in her upper body, he heard her give out a slight "mmmm" of approval.

"Working?"

"Well, it feels better, but I don't really know if it's going to help with the traveling."

"Okay, this may feel a little strange at first."

Gently he placed his thumb over a pressure point at the base of the spine, and with his other hand he ran his finger along the nerves and began placing light pressure on each of the blood vessels in sequence until finally he reached the middle of her shoulder blades where he mimicked his first thumb with the other.

As he finished the ritual, he heard Miluda give a short gasp as she breathed in the cool night's air.

"Feel any better now?" He asked, rising from his position, a broad smile on his face at his apparent success.

"Much," She said as she sat up, using one arm to cover her exposed chest.

Ramza had to pull his eyes away to avoid looking at the half dressed woman as she examined herself. He stopped however when he saw the large purple bruise on her lower abdomen, right next to her belly button.

Her skin was elegant other than that mark, dirty from dirt and dust, but otherwise no major marks were upon her flesh. He knew how she'd gotten the only mark on her body; he'd given it to her during the duel, days before.

"Ramza!" She snapped at him, awaking him from his thoughts.

"Huh, what?" He said, shaking his head.

"I feel better; now turn around one more time."

"Oh!" He exclaimed, a bright blush rising to his cheeks as he realized he'd been staring at her.

A moment passed with a slight rummaging of garments before finally he heard her say "Okay."

He turned back to see that she'd put the cloth tunic back on and was sitting beside the fire, warming her hands.

"Thank you, Ramza." She said to him, smiling once more. "I'll take the watch, I feel much better now."

Ramza couldn't help but be glad at the statement. Now that he was done with the intricate ritual to help Miluda, he could feel his eyes growing heavy; silently he lay himself down and was sleeping lightly within moments.

Miluda sat there, watching the man sleep for the second time.

"Funny, we've only been allies for two days but he trusts me enough to try and heal my wounds. His naivety is going to get us in trouble for sure, but I have to admit, it is refreshing now." She mused to herself before diving into deep thoughts of a future.

Several hours later she awakened Ramza to take a watch, and lie down to sleep herself, few answers having arrived in the time.

Two days later they walked into Dorter Trade City, crept into the slums that would be the only home they could rightly have with little money and no names behind it.


	5. Act 1, Chapter 4

Chapter Four:

Dorter Trade City. Two weeks prior to the Lion War.

Ramza awoke with a dull ache in the back of his neck. He could see very little of the room he inhabited save for the dim flicker of a burnt down candle that in his grogginess, served only to illuminate the fact that he couldn't see much.

He rubbed his eyes for a moment, before blinking and trying to recollect where he was. He'd fallen asleep sitting up, not the first time it'd happened, he mused to himself.

He could make out the simplicity of the room clearly, dark wooden furniture, though whether it was dark as a product of its origin or if it was simply the light of the room was lost to him. He wasn't a carpenter, what did he know about woodworking?

The thought plagued his mind as he sat back, resting his head against the cool wall, warding off the heat in his flesh that still lingered from the slight sleep he'd gotten.

Other men had been taught to work wood. Some had been taught work a forge, but what had he been taught? To fight, to kill? So what did that make him?

Ramza's mind continued down the dark road it had started. What made him different from any other killer? Any other man who slipped a knife into someone's ribs in a dark alley? Conviction, Morality?

Did that really matter now? In the few months prior they'd had to struggle. Sold what few possessions of value the duo had remaining and kept what they could use for the only profession the two could say they were taught for.

They'd scraped by, scrounged for food in the early days. A comment made about nothing to eat but soup for months was an ironic joke at this point. They'd done just that. Boiled the bones of small game and livestock, ate a soup of just broth for many days.

Those early days had been the hardest. Little food, less money and all the trouble that came with trying to become a mercenary in a world where the last war had already ended and the nobility had no need for extra soldiers. That didn't mean that it was all that hard to find work. Occasionally a minor lord would place a bounty on a criminal that had wronged them, or the governance of Dorter would place a price on a band of bandits the Hokuten hadn't found the need to dispose of yet or even sometimes acting as a merchant's guards as they traveled from city to city.

Reminiscing on the first days of their companionship, Ramza couldn't help but to think the reality of the situation had yet to sink in for either of them.

On the way back to Dorter from the plateau they'd shared a few brief moments of general light-heartedness. Some small degree of happiness to be gained while the real darkness of life was still somewhat hidden.

He gave a slight chuckle to himself as he recalled his attempt at healing Miluda. It was a brief, but not unhappy memory.

However his mind quickly returned to his earlier thought. What was he?

A killer? After all they'd survived on what he would have called "blood money" just before.

Made a modest living off of it, even.

That was one great thing about the mercenary line of employ, it paid very well, for very little time.

Not to say the work was easy, it was often a long hunt on top of a hard fight in many cases. The risk of death was ever present but then, they weren't cadets in their first year of training. They were both skilled warriors. Ramza had a knight's education on top of Monk's combat experience. Miluda on the other hand was a veteran knight and though her youth and beauty was there, it clearly hid the skills of a merciless fighter.

As Ramza thought, he could remember the fact that she had acclimated to the life of a mercenary quite easily. Often times she had taken the lead in this life of theirs, probably having had some experience with this style of life even before she had joined the Death Corps.

However, even with all this time, he didn't know how to react to the fact that he was just a hired blade. And so he sat here, in the dark of the room they had rented at the inn, pondering his role in life.

So lost was he in his thoughts that he didn't hear the rustling from the bed just within the shadow's grip on the other side of the room.

"Another one of those nights, Ramza?" the woman's voice questioned as she slowly propped herself up on her elbows.

He jumped with a start at the sound of the voice, clearly lost in his own mind, having to regain his breath as he took in the woman on the bed.

She was wearing only her undergarments; he could clearly see the line of the light cloth over her shoulders, though the rest was covered by the light sheet of bedding. Her hair was somewhat disheveled from her sleep and in the dim light of the candle next to him, he could just barely make out the flickers of the candle's flame in her eyes.

"Yeah, can't sleep too well. I just drift in and out." He answered honestly, leaning back in the chair with a slight creak. He crossed his arms over his chest as he placed his feet next to the candle on the table, balancing his body as he tried to relax.

"What's on your mind?"

"Just, how do you do it? Sleep easily, even when we're living on the price of violence?"

Hearing what was bothering him, Miluda sat up straighter, knowing now that they'd be unlikely to get more sleep that night.

"It didn't bother you before, why does it now?"

"I… I don't know. I just never had to think about what I was doing before. Now, now I'm a mercenary. All the blood is directly for my benefit, instead of following orders and helping people."

"And why don't you think we help people now? The only difference between now and then is that now we get paid quite handsomely for our skills."

"It's not the money… I just feel so…so wrong doing this." He responded, sounding utterly defeated.

From her place in the shadow she could make out the expression on his face as he said those words. She could hear the emotion in his whispers. He was obviously quite depressed.

She looked down at her hands as she tried to think of a way to snap him out of his mood.

"Ramza…Do you think I am a murderer?"

"No, but how does that-?"

"When I kill, who is to blame, my sword or my hand?"

"What do you mean?"

"Answer the question. Which one is responsible for my enemy's death?"

"I guess your hand is."

"Good. So now, why do you find yourself plagued by the fact we live by the sword?"

"I don't see what you're getting at. Why does it matter what does the killing between your hand and your blade?" He answered, drawn into the game of words.

She rose from the bed at last; shaking off the blanket she was just recently under before walking over to the man, now looking at her questioningly.

She placed a hand on his shoulder, giving him a reassuring squeeze before she answered.

"Because, that is all I am. I am the sword. Not the hand behind it. I feel no guilt for what I do. I am not the one who orders death on someone; I am simply the blade that does the deed. Our buyer is the hand, we are nothing but blades." She finished explaining to him.

She waited for his response, and after a moment of silence when he said nothing, she spoke again.

"For what it's worth, it's really sweet that this bugs you so much."

"Huh?"

"All this, you moping because you feel guilty about accepting money for our type of skills. It's quite sweet. I'm glad you still feel this way."

"I don't understand?" Ramza asked, dumbfounded

She sighed first, thinking to herself. Damn, he's thick-headed.

"Don't become like me, Ramza."

That got his attention. He stared at her, mouth agape as he tried to comprehend what she had asked of him.

"It's good that you still feel this way. I like that you don't enjoy this life. It's too easy for me, to just forget what it means to end someone's life. Don't get me wrong, I don't take pleasure in bloodshed, but I don't lie awake at night unable to accept what I do. I got used to the idea of killing a long time ago. If I hadn't, the slums would have been my grave, and likely yours as well."

He listened on calmly while she said all this. Eyes locked with this woman not more than two years his senior. Even wearing what little she was, she could intimidate Ramza. Her muscles were strong, and her eyes would speak the fact that the entirety of those two years she had over Ramza, she'd seen war beyond his experience.

"Ramza, get up."

The moment's intensity broken, Ramza watched as she walked to the other side of the room, and began to put on her armor. He averted his eyes a moment later as he realized the rudeness of his action.

A moment later, Miluda led Ramza from the depths of the Inn, out into the darkness of a cold night in Ivalice.

"Where are we going?" He asked, as they reached the road. The town itself was quiet. There was little light save for that provided by the moon in its slow crest.

"Just here." She said as she stopped in the middle of the road.

"Now what?"

"Take a swing at me. Ramza." The woman said with no emotion in her voice.

"Hit you? Why in God's name would I do that?"

"You'll do it, or you'll die in a gutter like every other nameless person in the slums." She barked at him, drawing her sword. She'd long ago switched out her heavy Iron blade for a better one made of Mythril. The metal was hard as steel and lighter. Honed to a razor's edge, the weapon gleamed faintly in the moonlight.

She advanced on him, her mail giving a slight metallic rustle as she drew near him.

He had no choice. He had to do as she commanded and hope that there was a method to the madness she seemed caught in.

He took a powerful swing with his right hand. Empowered by his muscles and the skills of a warrior monk, the fist would hurt if it connected with her, even through the armor.

However, his partner knew him too well to just take the blow.

As he began his swing, she parried with her blade, lining the sword up to intercept the attack edge-first.

He saw what was happening, watched as she set her stance to intercept the blow. He recoiled, trying to slow his attack down to avoid cleaving his arm in two. He was lucky. Had she intended to do him great harm, he would have severed the arm and split the bone down the middle, but this was not her intention.

As the blow connected, she twisted the sword, feeling as it sliced through the top of his fist and cut through the knuckles of his hand, leaving a painful, and bloody mark on his fist, effectively crippling his primary hand. She leaned back, letting the force of the blow carry out, pushing her back and preventing further injury to him.

He flinched at the pain, grasping his wounded hand in the other as he retaliated by kicking out at her.

She didn't try to block this blow, simply took it to her arm as she reset her stance.

"You don't know how to be the aggressor, Ramza!" She shouted to him, taking a wide swing with the blade, forcing him back. "You played too easily into my hand, and now you're lucky that you haven't broken yours!"

"What are you doing, Miluda!? I don't understand!" He shouted back to her, as he ducked her attack and rolled away.

"You can swing when someone else swings first, but that isn't enough! You're a fighter so you need to learn how to fight! Not just defend yourself!" She said, swinging her shield out to try and bash into Ramza.

"But I know how to fight! You've seen me do it! I met you doing it!"

"Not that! Back then you were just doing what the Hokuten had ordered, what your brother had ordered! You need to learn to take the offense now; otherwise you'll just get yourself killed! Find a reason to fight! "

He kept his rolling up, not sitting still long enough for her to hit him. "I don't want to fight you!"

"Then you get to die here, at my hand!" She screamed at him as she threw her shield back out at him, this time colliding with him as he tried to stand back up.

The blow sent him to his back; he scrambled for a moment in the dark, trying to right himself. He was a fast warrior and a talented young monk, but in this fight, Miluda had the lead and she would give no quarter.

Miluda rushed forward, swinging the blade to strike him on the ground.

He barely rolled over fast enough to miss the blow. "Why are you doing this Miluda!?" He screamed at her, swinging his feet back to the ground.

"Because you're all I have left!" She screamed, no longer moving to attack him. She stopped still, her sword falling to the ground with a soft clatter in the dirt.

He couldn't make her out too well in the dim moonlight, but the way her shadow cast over him, he could just slightly see the look of her shoulders trembling slightly.

He didn't know what to do, so slowly, he tried to stand himself up, leaving a bloody handprint on the ground as he stood.

Standing next to her, he could hear the faint sobs she was giving, the slight trembling of her shoulders still evident. He'd never seen her like this before. Just moments before she had talked to him with the grim confidence of a veteran soldier, but now… Now she seemed more like a girl her age. No more forced maturity, no more cold vacancy. She seemed almost human now.

The thought hit him then. That's what was happening. The ten months they'd been together. They were slowly losing their humanity. Life as a mercenary wasn't just hard on the body. It was hard on the mind as well. While he'd struggled to come to grips with the idea of survival on blood money, she'd done the opposite. She accepted it too easily, and now here she was, crying in the moonlight after trying to show it to him in the best way she could. The only way that would truly let it sink in.

He didn't say anything at first, just stood there, listening.

Finally, he did what she didn't expect.

He silently walked forward, and wrapped his arms around her shoulders in a tight hug, his wounded hand leaving a red trail on her cloak.

"You're right. We need a reason to fight. Money, it's just not right for us." He said, holding her body still in his arms.

After he finished his statement, she returned the favor, slowly raising her own arms to return the gesture.

"But you know we can't just stop fighting either. We need the money, and it's all we know how to do." He continued, "But you know. I think it does still bother you, even if you say you don't feel guilty about this." He finished.

"Yeah. "

"Hey Miluda?"

"Yeah."

"We're both still alive."

"Good… Now, let's go back to the inn. We need to fix your hand."

At that, the duo released each other, grabbing the sword on the ground Miluda led the way back to the inn. Even after the brief emotional moment, Ramza could still see the lines from the tears on her face.

* * *

Three Days later the duo sat inside the tavern of the inn nearby, mugs of chilled mead before them.

Ramza's hand had been bandaged and sat wrapped tightly in a cloth, making him have to use his left hand to lift his drink.

All around them they could hear the gossip of other patrons, the topic stayed constant throughout the evening.

The war that was brewing. Everyone was concerned. They all had memories of the Fifty-Years War and the countless lives lost, and most were not eager to delve back into a war so soon after that last had ended.

The word spread quickly, that both Duke Larg and Goltana were trying to win favor in the courts, in an effort to be named the young prince's guardian. This hardly concerned the two sitting at the bar, but everyone else was scared.

"So Ramza, what do you think about all this? "

"I don't know. I can't say I have very strong notions either way. My brothers may be concerned; the Beoulves have been allied with Duke Larg for quite some time. If he makes a move to gain control of the Royal Family, there's going to be Hell to pay with Goltana. And as one of the most notable families of the Hokuten, it will drag us into war with him. Though, I don't know how anyone could outfight Zalbag, and Dycedarg is no fool, if there is a war coming, he has a plan."

"Well, while I don't enjoy the prospect of another war, it does mean there's going to be a high demand for experienced mercenaries. I doubt we'll have much want for money soon."

"Yeah, guess that's true."

Their conversation finished the two comrades sat back in silence, enjoying the sweet alcohol.

However their reverie was interrupted when a loud thud echoed from the front of the room.  
The two turned to see the disturbance, and caught the source of the noise as a man in very dark colored and heavy armor marched in, his visor up, revealing a bristling white mustache.

"The Hokuten knights have a contract out to hire extra security for Princess Ovelia. I'm looking to hire a few extra hands to earn a fortune." The man said, a gruff and rumbling voice carrying easily throughout the now silenced tavern.

A moment of utter silence crept into the bar, nobody willing to take up the offer from this dark and imposing man.

"Hey, who's that?" Ramza whispered to Miluda as the man eyed up the room.

"That's Gafgarion; he's a knight, and a dangerous one at that. My brother once told me that the only knights more skilled than him are Balbanes, and the Thunder God."

"He's as good as my father?"

"He's got a reputation. I don't know much more than that."

The barman having heard the whispering from the two answered for them, in a whisper of his own.

"They call him the Fell Knight, or the Dark Knight, whichever one you think, it doesn't matter. He only goes where the money pays him to, and when he does, by God you'd better hope you're on his side. "

"That good, huh?" Miluda pondered out loud to herself.

"Hey! We'll take that offer." Ramza shouted out across the bar, the room drawing quiet once more as all the spectators turned to watch him.

"Good. Catch." Gafgarion said, as he threw a small pouch to Ramza, who almost missed it, had Miluda not stepped up to retrieve it before it flew past him.

"That's the first half of the pay, the rest we get after the job's done. Meet me here in a week with your equipment. And don't think of trying to slight me, I'll know where to find you if you do." The man barked back before leaving the bar, which at once, burst into noise as he left.

"That wasn't so hard." Ramza said as he turned back to his drink.

Miluda gave him a long quiet look, "So, you how're you going to be a princess's bodyguard if you can't even use your hand?"

"I think it's time to move on to a more advanced fighting style anyway, I've already been a monk and I used to hear about the training cadets could get once they mastered the basic fighting skills."

"Oh really now? And what might this new fighting style be?"

"I think I'll just get used to using a sword again first, and then I'll start fighting the advanced way."

"Lovely, now I can finally spar with you and not feel bad when I cut your hands apart." Miluda chuckled as she drank down the last of her mead.

* * *

Four Days before the Events at Orbonne Monastery:

"Damn it, Ramza!" The woman shouted from her place underneath the blankets, her body shivering frequently. Her face was flushed with color, and every few moments she gave a loud sniffle, trying to clear the congestion in her head. As she tried to do so, she inhaled heavily, before expelling the air with a loud, gravely cough. Her eyes had a reddish tint to them from lack of sleep; as well her face felt abnormal warmth. It was clear. Miluda was sick.

She tried to rise from the bed, before Ramza placed his hand on her shoulder and held her in place.

"You're not coming with me. I'd never forgive myself if I let you come along and you just made yourself worse. Stay here, rest, and I'll be back in just a few days. It's just a short escort from what the note in the pouch said. It probably won't even be anything important. We just meet with the Princess' guards, and follow her until she can make it back to the Royal Family." He responded quickly, trying to prevent her from giving an argument to his plan.

She didn't take the bait. "Do you even understand why the Hokuten are hiring mercenaries to protect the queen? If Goltana wanted to take the Princess and use her as a bargaining chip, when do you think would be the best chance to snatch her up would be? When she's isolated from the Royal Family and all its protection! I don't believe it will just be a short escort. This isn't just a merchant. This is a Princess, Ramza!"

"Why do you care, I thought you hated the royalty, anyways?" Ramza shot back, trying to draw her attention away.

This time, she bit. "I don't care about her! I care about y-"She clamped her mouth shut immediately, having let the words almost slip out before the thought could fully register in her mind. Her face flushed even deeper than it already was. "I mean, I don't want you to get hurt while I'm stuck in bed."' She finished, averting her gaze away from Ramza's inquisitive eyes.

He let go of her shoulder, letting his hand fall to his side silently.

"Anyway, someone has to make sure you behave in front of the Princess, even if she's just some pampered noble, I don't want you to offend her because you decided to be a brute." Miluda continued when Ramza did not speak up.

He chuckled at that, "I haven't forgotten all my manners in the time we've been working together. After all, I was a Beoulve." He turned his back on her, grabbing up the pouch Gafgarion had thrown him at the tavern. He picked up the small bag, earning a slight rustle of valuable coins.

"I have to go get a sword for the journey. I'll be back soon." He said, walking to the door of the rented room.

"Wait."

He paused. Waiting for her to continue.

"Look. I'll…I'll wait here when you go on this job. But you better remember, if you get yourself killed out there, I will find a mage to revive you just so I can kill you myself." She told him, earning another chuckle from Ramza.

"Don't worry. I'll be back soon, and with a fortune in tow." He said back to her, flashing a quick smile to his partner. "I'll see if there's some medicine at the shop that can help you get better." He said as he slipped through the door.

When Ramza returned that night, Miluda was already sound asleep. He left the small poultice of medicine he'd purchased on the table next to his chair, where he also sat down, and his body falling back into a familiar position. Leaned back, feet up on the table, he drifted off to slumber.

A week later Ramza met Gafgarion at the tavern again, this time with a new Mythril longsword on his belt and a chainmail vest on his chest. A young man just into adulthood came along as well, calling himself Rad.

Together the trio marched off to Orbonne Monastery where they were slated to meet with the Princess and her guards.

Miluda, true to her word, remained in bed, resting her illness away until the medicine could fully take effect. Worry lingering still in her heart as she was forced to watch Ramza walk out the door. Unbeknownst to her, in just a few short days, all of Ivalice would be plunged back into war.


	6. Act 2, Chapter 1

Act 2: The Manipulator and the Subservient

Chapter 1:

At Orbonne Monastery, moments after the kidnapping of the Princess.

The storm was still raging. Lightning flashed across the sky every few moments. Rain fell in heavy sheets, but none of them seemed to notice. Gafgarion, Ramza, Rad, Lavian and the other knight following Agrias all stood there in the pouring rain, listening to Ramza's story.

Finally, when Ramza had stopped for a moment, Gafgarion spoke. "So, Ramza, you know who kidnapped her?"

Ramza didn't answer.

Agrias walked back out the doors to the Monastery, taking a deep breath before stating "He's taking Princess Ovelia with him. He can't be that far."

Gafgarion spoke up next, asking what they were all thinking, "Are you going after him?"

She responded immediately. "Of course! I couldn't face the royal family unless I do!"

Gafgarion paused to think before he gave her his reply. "We won't help you. It's not in the contract."

"We don't need help from one who's not even a knight! A knight must fix his own mistakes. This is one of our responsibilities as guards! Lavian, Alicia, let's go" The Holy Knight commanded, finally revealing the name of the other knight with her.

Before anyone could leave however, Simon the priest limped his way through the doorway and stopped to speak with Agrias.

"Are you all right, Milord?" She asked.

"The Princess… how is she?" The man asked, ignoring the question.

Agrias nodded gravely, signaling the worst. "I'm very sorry. I swear I'll get her back!"

"…No. You'd be in danger…" The priest started to say before being cut off.

"Don't worry. I swear on my knight's honor I'll save her!"

Ramza finally spoke up, having made up his mind. "I'll go, too! I won't be a burden!"

Gafgarion, flabbergasted, tried to stop him, "Are you crazy?! This's none of our business."

"I have to know! I must see it with my own eyes!" Ramza told him

"You mean, that boy you saw?" Gafgarion asked.

Ramza nodded but said nothing more.

"You're stubborn as a mule. Well, don't cry to me for help if something happens!" The older man said, turning his back on the group as he began to walk away towards the road, and give chase to Princess.

The party marched north, back towards Dorter Trade City where the mercenaries had come from.

"I didn't see any saddlebags and the only settlement nearby will be the city. North is the Zeklaus Desert and south is the sea. They'll have to pass through here. Let's just hope there's still some trail to catch." Agrias had told them, much to Gafgarion's annoyance.

However, even annoyed, a paying job is a paying job and so far, they'd failed to protect the Princess, which meant no money for any of the mercenaries involved. Not to mention the dishonor of failure.

It was under these reasonings that the small band of knights and mercenaries made their way through the wilderness and into Dorter Trade City.

* * *

"How about five-hundred gil per head?" The knight asked.

The men were standing in the middle of the road in the city. His regal purple surcoat hid a suit of armor, though the gauntlets and greaves he wore gave no illusions that the man was a dangerous combatant. His hair was brown though it showed signs of his age, either from stress or longevity, it couldn't be discerned.

His counterpart wore a typical brigand's outfit. A green vest and feathered cap, a pair of simple leather gloves and boots to complement it.

The brigand turned at the comment, pondering slightly before crossing his arms and answering flatly. "Way too low. Two-thousand. It's two-thousand gil a head." Speaking as if the topic were something as simple as bartering over vegetables.

"It would be easy to make all of you heretics, you know."

"Is that a threat?" The man asked back, turning to face the armored man once more.

He paused, and seeing the man in the regal surcoat give no reply, he quickly changed his tune. "How about One-thousand gil?"

The armored man nodded his head, "Seven-hundred. No more."

The brigand turned away from the armored man once more, shutting his eyes and letting out a sigh of annoyance. Finally, he spread his arms wide in a show of forced agreement. "Ok. Done deal."

"They'll be here any minute. Kill all of them. Understand?"'

From the lower end of the road the two men could hear the rustle of boots on the road and the clink of armor.

"Ha, speak of the devil…. There they are. Get them!" the man commanded before turning his back and leaving the hired men to their work.

The green clothed man turned to watch the party approach and spotted the distinctive dark armor and bristling white moustache of the Fell Knight.

"That's Gafgarion! Damn! Seven-hundred was too cheap!" he shouted, throwing his hat to the ground, quickly he whistled and on the signal a small band of other mercenaries came to join him.

"Ambush? Going all out, huh?" Gafgarion mused to himself on seeing the men at the top of the hill on the road, blocking their path.

"If you don't like, you can leave!" Agrias chastised back.

"I usually don't do freebies, but I'll make an exception!"

"Oh you patronizing…" She started to respond, but the words were cut off as the enemy troops started moving.

The brigand's comrades showed another man to be dressed as he was, likely a thief from the choice of lightweight attire. Two archers, evident from the specially designed gloves, covering only the middle and index finger, and two mages, wearing distinctive shaded hats.

They didn't wait long. Immediately on charging the mages began to chant a set of spells and the archers moved up to engage in short range. Too short to miss. Gafgarion and Agrias made to intercept them, leaving Ramza to try and kill the mages before the spells finished.

Agrias' knights charged in as well, engaging the thieves while Rad, the young squire Gafgarion had hired, tried to slip into the back with Ramza, picking the mages as his target as well.

They were too slow however as the mages finished their chanting. One saying loudly. "Out of the ground, come; raze all greenery with the flame! Fira!"

Immediately a blazing inferno burst up onto Gafgarion. The attack was foolish however as the flames only licked at the man's armor for a short time and served little to actually wound the great warrior.

The sight was truly fear instilling as they saw the dark knight walk straight through the fire, an abomination still on his lips, clearing the fire he swung out with his blade and from the sky they could all see the silhouetted eye of a dark monster materialize and pour its fetid blood upon the archer who made to shoot at him.

The blood like liquid burnt into the woman's flesh and she gave a sharp cry as she had to dive away to avoid being corroded by the hellish liquid. It poured to the ground giving a slight sizzle for a second before the liquid streamed back towards Gafgarion's blade, reinvigorating him with the woman's pain.

The dark knight was an intimidating foe indeed.

Ramza didn't have time to waste watching his comrade; instead he slipped up to the mage, who in an attempt to block the incoming swipe, he raised his enchanted rod.

It did little to help him, as Ramza's blade cut clean through the simple stick and bit into the flesh of the man.

Gafgarion and Agrias although different in many ways, left a similar mark upon the battlefield. Corpses of their enemies lay strewn about. Archers were slain, Mages crushed, and one of the thieves as well. Agrias doing so with the dignified grace of a knight, and Gafgarion with brutal efficiency and a grim smile on his face.

The thief who had negotiated the price on their heads saw the battle was going to be a slaughter. In a fit of both cowardice and genius, the man made to run away from the group down an alleyway.

He was cut short however as an armored boot collided with his chest when he made to round the corner.

The man slammed heavily into the wall opposite the assailant, a loud crash echoing off the wooden building.

The man's last sight was a shock of long, dirty, blonde hair and a long Mythril blade piercing his chest.

"Miluda!" Ramza shouted as he rounded the corner to see her crouching over the body, sword imbedded in the man's abdomen.

"Don't worry, I saw the fight going on from in the shop there, I caught him." The woman calmly said, pointing to a nearby building.

"Are you okay, you better?" Ramza asked, calming down with the hostilities ended.

"I'm fine, Ramza. I was just about to leave to meet you all. You're here so soon though, I take it things didn't go as planned?" The woman commented.

"No. It didn't."

* * *

"There's no time to waste. We must hurry and rescue the Princess!" Agrias commanded.

"Where are we going? Do you know where they went?" Gafgarion asked, striding up to the Holy Knight.

"There is only one place they could've escaped to! The impregnable fortress… Bethla Garrison."

Ramza overheard the comment as he reached the main road again with Miluda following right next to him. "Bethla Garrison.." He said to himself, passing a glance to Miluda, who returned it, the same thought in her mind.

_This will not be easy. _

* * *

"So, that boy who's sister the Hokuten killed, he kidnapped Princess Ovelia?" Miluda asked, as the party marched on through the edge of Araguay woods.

"Yeah, Delita snatched her out from under us when the Nanten attacked the front door. I don't know why he's working with Goltana." Ramza whispered back. They were some steps behind the group and could easily whisper back to each other without letting their position get away.

"We'll find out when we catch him. What about the rest of this little group, can we trust them?" The woman asked, voicing her concerns.

"Well Agrias seems to really care about the Princess' well-being. Alicia and Lavian are working under her so I don't really know. Though if they were working with the enemy they should have acted by now. I don't know about Rad or Gafgarion. I think they're only in this for the money. So as long as the contract is in our favor I'd say we can trust them."

"Are we in this for the money anymore?" Miluda asked.

"I… Don't know. I need to see what's going on. How Delita is still alive, why he's helping the Nanten?"

"Alright, Ramza. Let's just be sure we make it out alive with those answers."

"Hey, you guys hear that?" They heard Gafgarion announce from the front of the group just a few meters ahead of the duo.

"Quiet, listen." Agrias said, shushing the gruff warrior.

From just beyond a couple trees they could hear the sound of a goblin war party spouting some inane gibberish. Sounding like "Gob, gob! Gobgobgobgob!"

As they swung around the outer edge of the clearing they could just barely see the familiar yellow feathers of a Chocobo. It was backed into a corner, its back to a tree and goblins surrounding it.

"W-Wark!" the large bird yelped out, before the goblins on the outskirts of the group spotted the warriors and raised the alarm. Shouting more noise "Gob, gobuuuuu!"

"A Chocobo? In this place?" Agrias asked to herself, rhetorically.

Gafgarion couldn't help himself but to answer. "Must be pretty stupid to wander in a goblin's forest!"

Miluda pulled on Ramza's shoulder, signaling him to lean closer to her. He did so, just in time to catch her whisper.

"Ramza, that's Wiegraf's chocobo!"

"What? Here? How can you tell?" He whispered back quickly.

"I'd never forget that chocobo! He has the scar over his right eye to prove it. That's definitely Wiegraf's chocobo!"

Ramza made up his mind quickly, feigning to the rest of the group with his response. "Delita said wild Chocobos are stronger than tame ones. I wonder if he's strong in a fight?" to Agrias, the most in command figure of the group. In his mind however, it didn't matter what Agrias said. He would rescue that chocobo. For Miluda's sake. He just dropped the hint.

"You want to help him, Ramza? There's no money in that!" Gafgarion retorted, aghast at having to offer his services for free yet again.

"He may help us to save the Princess…" Agrias injected, her decision made. Any that would help her rescue the princess, would be a benefit to the group as a whole.

Gafgarion charged in, knowing that it'd be asked of him either way. He lopped the head off of a goblin immediately, not even trying to use his special skills.

Ramza followed suit, charging in to clear a path to the cornered animal. Miluda ran through the opening Ramza was making, trying to get to the familiar yellow bird's defense.

It spotted her trying to get in front of it, and given the situation, Humans seemed more friendly than the Goblins. It ran by, its quick feet placing it next to the woman, who immediately placed herself in front of it. Sword drawn, shield up.

The battle lasted a short time, a goblin war party was no match for a well-armed and skilled group such as the one Ramza followed.

The combat cut short quickly, and the Chocobo gave a loud chirp of "W-Wark!"

Ramza answered it, stating "You seem alright." Holding his hand out to the large bird in a sign of peace.

Gafgarion's answer wasn't as kind. "You're lucky. You ought to thank Ramza" he said to the riding bird before gathering himself together and walking back on the trail, the rest following suit quickly, with Miluda falling behind with Ramza once more, the large bird, right beside her.

* * *

They made camp in the woods that night. A pair of small fires sat blazing in the camp, with Miluda beside one, and the rest of the party near another, larger conflagration.

As the other warriors sat together, eating dried food for traveling. Ramza was returning from a short conversation with Agrias on what their next move would be.

Miluda stood next to the fire, running her hand along the side of the Chocobo, stroking its soft feathers.

"Old friends?" He asked, coming to stand next to the woman.

"Very, I've known Boco since I was just a child." She answered, losing herself in childhood memories.

"Boco?"

"Oh, that's his name. Boco the Chocobo. I know it's not very creative." The woman answered with a soft laugh.

"I wasn't going to say anything." Ramza answered, though his soft chuckle wasn't all that quiet when she had said the name.

"Wiegraf found Boco when I just a small girl." She started, "They start off looking just like a baby chicken, you know."

"I didn't, I've never actually seen that many Chocobo chicks, just the big ones."

"Well Ramza, you're in for a treat, because I've raised Boco here since he was just out of his egg."

"What happened?" Ramza asked, glad to see the woman he'd spent the last year with drifting down memory lane.

"Wiegraf came home one day, after a long time out working. "

"What'd he do?"

"He was a mercenary. It wasn't until the war was nearly over that he became a Holy Knight. It was hard for us, we lived alone-"

"What about your parents?"

"They'd died during the war. It was just Wiegraf and I. He was the big brother, and he took care of me. Well, he used to go off for a really long time before he'd be home from the front. But he used to write, and send me most of the Gil they were paying the common soldiers. It wasn't very much compared to the Knights but it was all we had."

"Well, this one day, it's pouring down rain in the slums and Wiegraf bursts into our humble abode, soaked to the core, and a baby chocobo under his arm." She went on. "I was only about five years old at the time, so that must make Boco here, maybe fourteen years old? Anyway, Wiegraf came in with this chocobo chick tucked under his arm, he told me "One of the Cavalry Knights' Chocobos just laid a bunch of eggs and this one hatched before we ran out of food."

She giggled a bit before stating "He never had a great sense of humor, but he laughed as if it was the best joke he'd ever heard. Though, he may have just been trying to laugh to keep the truth from sounding so bad." She finished, still giggling for a few moments before continuing.

" He said we'd be keeping Boco, that I needed someone to keep me company while he was away with the war."

"Boco and I stayed together until I joined the war too. Only a few years ago." She went on. "By then, Boco was big enough to hold a rider, funny though. He'll always be that tiny little chick for me." She said with a soft stroke to the back of the bird's head, eliciting a slight chirp of response.

"That's a great story, and I'm glad you're happy." He said, giving the bird a slight pat himself, he was surprised however when he felt Miluda's arms drape over his sides in a tight embrace.

"Thanks Ramza, It really means a lot to me that I get to see him." She said back to him, her tone much brighter than it had been just days before.

As the duo stood together, telling their stories and enjoying each other's company. At the other fire, just a few meters away, Gafgarion sat silently, stroking his moustache. Pondering the new developments.


	7. Act 2, Chapter 2

Author's Note: This chapter has recieved a slight re-write to the first half in order to up the writing quality. While this update has changed a minor plot point, don't be foolish in your assumptions. Read, Review, and most of all enjoy some FFT.

Act 2,

Chapter 2:

Marching up towards the falls, she could make out a few things. One, a decent force had only recently been through. Two, someone had killed a decent number of Hokuten knights.

She realized these things as the party made their way up the river, towards Zirekile Falls. They first passed a single body. Alone, crystal dust marking his skin.

"What do you think that means?" Miluda asked, pointing towards the powder lingering on the man's body.

"Holy Knights can leave that kind of trace on their opponents. But then, all Holy Knights have at the least some connection to the church. Did Delita ever mention associating with the Church of Glabados, Ramza?" Agrias asked, noting the strange turn of events and voicing her concerns, while she rubbed the fine powder to nothingness on her gloved fingers.

"I…I don't know. He could have met them somehow, but I don't think he could have met them before we split up. I think he'd have told me." Ramza responded, looking more concerned as the thought lingered on his mind.

"Holy Knights…." Miluda pondered to herself.

"Do you know something, Miss Miluda?" Agrias asked, taking notice of the woman's outspoken thought.

"Oh… No. It's nothing." Miluda answered, shrugging her shoulders.

At that, the small party continued on up the river, though they began to spot more and more corpses of Hokuten knights as they neared the crossing.

"Holy Knights only… You don't think…?" Miluda whispered to Ramza while they marched.

He took a moment to look at her, thinking. Her eyes were downcast, almost mournfully.

"I don't think Wiegraf would do it. It would be foolish for him to attack a group of Knights, even as strong as he is. He'd be smart to avoid exposing himself…" He stopped mid-sentence when he noticed her mood darken more than it already was.

"He's probably still alive." He said, placing a hand on her shoulder, a reassuring gesture.

"Thanks, Ramza, but I have no family. Not anymore. Both our pasts are behind us; let's just ensure we live to see our future?" She answered, steeling her emotions, though she did give Ramza a brief glance of a smile before she continued on, spotting the bridge just up ahead.

"Right."

* * *

"It's over! Surrender!" The man commanded.

He stood at the opposite end of the bridge crossing Zirekile Falls, his armor gleaming with a combination of the water spray of the falls, and the sunlight drifting down on the horizon.

His hand rested on the hilt of his sword, and two of his comrades stood at his back, both armed and ready to take action should they need to do so.

The white lion crest over a blue standard emblazoned on their capes gave no room to err. These men were of the Hokuten. These men were Duke Larg's Knights.

On the opposite side of the bridge from the man commanding the group stood two other knights, dressed similarly to their commander. However, a third knight lay in between the two, his body unmoving, though the small pool of blood that was starting to reveal itself from underneath the edges of the man's white cloak was an obvious sign that the man had been slain.

Delita stood in the middle of the bridge, shielding the Princess with his body. He was using his right arm to keep the princess behind him, and steady upon the bridge. He couldn't afford to let her slip from the bridge and drown in the rough waters below. His arm hang behind him, the Princess gripping onto him in a frightened grasp. She was unhurt, save for some extra dirt from the road.

His hair was pulled back in the same style he had worn just a year ago, but now instead of a leather coat to protect him, as he had worn as a cadet, now he wore a real set of armor. His greaves and gauntlets had a faint golden shine to them, and his surcoat was of a vibrant vermillion color. His eyes showed resolve, he had no fear, even in the face of being surrounded by these men.

"Turn the Princess over to us and we'll spare your life!" The commander ordered, though his grip on his sword did not lessen.

"That's a bald faced lie! You want to kill her! Then after that you'll kill me for knowing the truth." Delita spat back.

"Ridiculous! We came to help the Princess! Why would we want to kill her? We can't let Goltana keep her!""

The Princess was slowly starting to edge her way back from the Hokuten knights on the bridge, her grip still on Delita's arm, even as the Ramza's party arrived.

"Princess Ovelia!" Agrias screamed over the sound of the falls. She had could see the Princess on the bridge, the Hokuten knights blocking both sides.

Hearing the voice of her bodyguard, the Princess turned her head to look over her shoulder and spotted Agrias. Shouting the woman's name as she caught site of the party, the young Princess almost lost her footing on the old rickety bridge. Delita didn't move, but he could feel the Princess grip his arm even tighter as she fought to stead herself.

"Great, here comes a crowd! Gafgarion! Kill them! And do it now!" The commanding knight shouted, waving his hand in annoyance.

All eyes turned to Gafgarion, save for Delita's, which were still trained on the commander.

"Don't know what's going on, but it's in the contract!" The dark knight said, shrugging his arms.

"Gafgarion, are you betraying us?" Agrias said from the other end of the party. She was standing nearest the water, and by extension nearest the Princess. If things got ugly, she'd be at the Princess' side immediately.

However, Gafgarion stood just a little ahead of the group, and thus closest to the two living Hokuten knights on this side of the Falls. He strode forward a little ways before turning his back on the Hokuten knights and facing Agrias.

"Oh c'mon. This is business. Our job is to kidnap the Princess "unharmed." The rest of the job is to kill you all and keep things quiet!" The Fell Knight stated flatly.

"What are you getting at? This kidnapping's a sham?" Agrias asked back, hand gripping the hilt of her sword, already waiting for the battle to start.

"The Princess is in the way! The Prince should be next in line. If she's still alive there'll be nothing but trouble!" The man said, lowering the visor of his helmet into place, obscuring his eyes from view.

"Since you're going to die, I'll let you help me…If the Princess's kidnapped and killed by Goltana, they'll be rid of her and his rivals. I'm sure that's how Duke Larg wrote the scenario." He paused for a second, stepping back to place himself just in front of the Princess again, eyes edging to look at Ramza just through his peripheral vision. "No. Dycedarg probably wrote it. Don't you agree, Ramza?"

Gafgarion stepped forward, and then turned around to look at Ramza directly. "Right, Ramza. Let's get them all." The man said, waiting for Ramza's move.

Ramza didn't move, and after a brief moment of silence Ramza opened his mouth for the first time in that battle. "Another helpless sacrifice. No more! There must not be any more victims like Teta!" Ramza shouted at the dark knight as he drew his sword.

Agrias took command of her party instantly.

"Lavian, Alicia! Protect the Princess! If Delita or the Hokuten try to take her away, kill them! Gafgarion is mine!" She shouted, unsheathing her light Mythril blade and advancing on the Dark Knight, prayers already on her lips.

"Yes Ma'am!" They chorused, unsheathing their blades and running off to flank the Princess on the bridge.

She didn't watch to see what Ramza and Miluda were going to do. They'd do what they did best, she was sure.

From beneath his helm they could hear a grim chuckle emanating, before Gafgarion struck out at Agrias, unholy abomination already at work.

She heard the sizzle, and instantly jumped to the side, rolling with a loud clang in her heavy armor. Where she stood moments before, deep crimson ooze corroded the stone.

She retaliated once more, whispering the prayers under her voice, unlocking her own secret skills.

Gafgarion didn't even try to dodge the incoming blow, he simply raised his shield and bashed through as the stunning crystals flew towards him.

"You'll have to do better than that, girl!" He spat, now close enough to swing his blade.

The blade flew downwards with a sharp whistle; Agrias raised her own shield to block the blade.

CLANG!

The heavy blade met the solid metal, a violent shrill resounding as the items collided. Agrias had to struggle to hold her footing as the harsh blow threatened to force her down.

"Come on! Where's your god!? Why won't you fight back and challenge me?" The Fell knight screamed as he hammered away at her, smashing into the shield over and over again, threatening to break the woman's arm or at the least force her shoulder out of location.

Gafgarion pressed his advantage, this time using the only other skill they'd seen him perform. With a deep growl he thrust his sword upwards, barely scratching the edge of the woman's shield, but a moment later when a spire of fury exploded from the ground she nearly screamed in pain.

The strike was like a lance shooting forth from the earth, it burned intensely as it burst upwards, piercing the center of her shield arm, impaling itself between the bones.

"Dammit!" She shouted in pain as the wound settled. The spire dissipated, letting a small stream of blood drop through the wound onto her legs, which we barely holding her up at this point.

As she moved to retaliate she was stopped when the older man swept low and threw a pile of dirt into the woman's eyes, blinding her.

Gafgarion pressed the advantage further, slapping her shield away with the flat of his blade; he flipped it in his hand quickly before trying to cleave downwards at her. Though stinging eyes she could only barely see the man try and cleave her in two.

_Oh God…_

Time slowed down for her, she saw the blade inching even closer.

It drifted downwards.

Closer.

Closer.

Only for it to be stopped by a quick hand, reaching out and grabbing Gafgarion's wrist before he could bring the blade lower.

"Now!" She heard a voice shout, though in her current state, everything seemed to be happening at half speed.

She looked up to see a familiar armored vest, an unruly head of blond hair.

Ramza's command echoed in her mind, though everything seemed to be happening slowly, all the words she heard seemed to be echoing across a great void.

She watched in awe as from the edge of her vision she saw another Mythril blade sweep out and crack straight through the flat edge of Gafgarion's blade, severing the weapon in two.

As soon as everything had slowed though, everything sped back up. In a flash she saw that Miluda had been the one break Gafgarion's sword, and now Ramza was throwing all his weight onto the Fell Knight's arm, before he threw his whole body forward and kicked out with both legs, squarely kicking into the much older man's breastplate with a loud OOF.

"Cure your wounds, Holy Knight." She heard the other woman say, as she watched her turn back around and proceed to press the offensive on Gafgarion.

She didn't follow her order though, Agrias took the moment to look and survey the battle. She watched in awe as she saw Delita grab a Knight of the Hokuten by his head when he tried to grab the Princess from behind. He forced him to the ground before finishing the man's life in a brutal but not ineffective display of force. She had to blink to herself when she saw him perform the Stasis Sword technique. The crystal dust forming midair and colliding with the other knight on his side of the river, paralyzing the man long enough for him to eviscerate him.

_So, He's a holy knight too… _She thought to herself, before turning her focus to her underlings.

Alicia and Lavian were still beside the Princess; their shields aligned together, a wall of metal separating anyone from their charge.

She didn't have long to inspect the battlefield before she heard the sound of Gafgarion give a loud grunt of pain. She turned back around just in time to see the man forced to his knee.

"Dammit!" He said to himself before he uttered a quick chant to himself and raised his hands, teleporting away from the battle.

As she inspected the field she finally saw Rad. He'd been disarmed just a few feet from the princess, and was stuck. Kneeling, Lavian's sword not a foot from his head.

"Please! I don't know anything! He just told me to follow his lead and I'd be rich! I didn't know it had anything to do with the Princess! You have to believe me!" She could hear him groveling, a small number of tears falling into the dirt.

Agrias had to force herself to walk, wincing heavily as felt her wounded arm shift.

_Damn. I should have beaten that heathen…. _She thought as she dragged herself forward to stand over the whimpering boy.

"Ramza? What do you know about him?" The woman asked, pointing with her unhindered limb to the captive.

"Nothing really, Gafgarion just brought him along. If he's anything like me though, he probably didn't know anything about the contract. "He stated, sheathing his blade and coming to stand next to the commanding woman, Miluda by his side.

"If that's the case, he's not very useful to us, is he?" Miluda answered, stating what they all were thinking.

"Yeah…" Ramza asked, before he picked up the man's discarded sword, and proceeded to throw the weapon into the waterfall.

"Get out of here. Go live an honest life, rather than dying in nameless obscurity." Ramza sated, picking the man up and pointing back towards the town, letting the young boy walk away from the battle, the whole party stood unmoving until they could see that he was far beyond hearing them.

"You know that's a risky move, Ramza?" Agrias asked.

"I won't execute someone just because it may be a risk." He answered before he turned to the bridge and Delita who stood on the other end, arms crossed impatiently.

"Leave the Princess with me. It's better for her." Delita stated, emotionless.

As he said the words Agrias placed a hand in front of the Princess, placing herself between the two, regardless of the fact that Ramza already blocked her. Her two underlings did the same, both getting into position to protect Princess Ovelia.

"Delita, what're you scheming?" Ramza asked, walking forward and holding his arms out in a gesture of "What?" He was curious as to why the man had kidnapped the Princess from him earlier, only to ask him to allow her to remain with him now.

"Scheming? Don't be foolish. I'm telling the truth. "He said, opening his arms wide in a gesture as he explained. "Think about it. Where would you take her after making an enemy of the Hokuten? Elite Hokuten troops will come here looking for you any time now. Just where the hell do you plan on escaping to?"

"W. Well. I…" Ramza started, clearly unprepared for the question.

"Think carefully. The Princess knows this was Duke Larg's plan. The royal family is not on your side. So what about Goltana? No, he'd execute you just to clear himself."

"What would you do?" Agrias asked, curious at the story the young kidnapper was telling.

"I'd do what you can't do." The man stated flatly.

"What do you mean?" Ramza asked back.

"I can't tell you…" Delita responded.

Delita turned his back on the group and started walking away, saying to those behind him. "I'll leave the Princess with you a little longer."

Just as Delita was nearing the edge of the bridge, Ramza said. "Delita. I'm glad I could see you again."

Delita stopped walking, before looking up towards the sky and saying, "Teta saved me…"

"What?"

"Teta saved me back then…"

This earned no response from Ramza. However as the man began to walk further away, The Princess shouted to him, "Thank you, Delita."

Delita made no move to respond to this for a moment, until after a minute of thinking he simply said, "See you again, Ramza," and walked away.

"Ramza, thanks for your support, but are you sure you want to make an enemy of the Hokuten?" Agrias asked him as he turned back towards them. She'd managed to mend the wound in her arm, though her skill with White Magic was minimal.

"Don't worry. I've already decided. The question is, now what should we do? Like Delita said, nobody will help us…"

"We can ask Cardinal Draclau for help…The Church of Glabados has jurisdiction over Lionel. They might be able to help." Agrias answered.

"The Hokuten will have to be careful what they do in Lionel. Let's go. It's the only safe place for us right now." Ramza said, marching across the bridge with the rest of their party.

* * *

"Don't worry m'lady. It won't be the first time I've endured a day's march." Miluda said as she gave the Princess a boost onto Boco's back. The large golden feathered bird chirping slightly as the woman placed her small weight onto its back.

"It's still unfair, you all have protected my life and now you insist I ride while you walk for a long day of marching. I don't want to just be a burden for you!" The princess retorted, somewhat annoyed.

"Princess, I feel we have much bigger issues at hand than this." Miluda finished, taking a step away and giving the large bird a good pat.

"Thank you, Ms. Miluda." The princess said back, unsure of what to make of this new woman who'd appeared after her kidnapping.

"Miluda is fine. Don't worry, I'm with Ramza. We'll take care of you." She responded, marching alongside the woman now that the Princess was seated and riding at a slow pace.

"So…may I ask, who are you? I only really know your name, well that and that you managed to fend off that scary looking knight."

"I was a soldier M'lady-"Miluda began, only to be cut off immediately.

"Please, just call me Ovelia. There's no need for formalities here."

"Right….well, Ramza and I are mercenaries."

"We you certainly must be different than that man. He was willing to kill you all just because his contract said to!"

"Well, we're not that kind of mercenary Prin… Ovelia." Miluda caught herself. "We're mercenaries because all we know how to do is fight, but…Ramza isn't the kind of person to just slaughter people for money."

"And you are?"

"Well no…it's just…Don't get me wrong Ovelia. I won't say I've always done the right thing, I'm no saint. But… I don't think you deserve to be used by some scheming nobles."

"That is kind of you to say, Miluda."

A few minutes of silence passed by as they headed along the southern road to Lionel Castle, and the land that was held by the Church, until the Princess asked another question that had popped into her head.

"Who's Teta?"

"Someone Ramza knew… I don't really know much about her. I never asked him." Miluda responded, her eyes drifting towards Ramza's back, just a few steps ahead of them. Even though they were separated by a matter of feet, it felt as though worlds separated the two of them. He had marched silently since they had left the Falls and not once had he stopped for anything save a drink from a waterskin.

"It sounded like something bad happened to her." The princess asked, somewhat somberly.

"I don't really know the whole story. All I know is that the Hokuten killed her, and it was the final straw for him," Miluda answered, nodding her head in indication of Ramza.

"She was Delita's sister and a friend." Ramza said, startling the two women. He didn't turn to look at them, just kept marching forward, and leading the small party.

A moment of silence passed by as the group waited for him to explain more.

"The Hokuten killed her… Just over a year ago. At Fort Zeakden."

As Ramza explained the story he could see it all again. The blazing fires, the smell of burning powder. He could still feel the heat of the flames.

"Ramza…"

His eyes were clouded, he wanted to run forward and find Delita and Teta. To look through the rubble and save them.

"Ramza…"

He tried to walk towards the flames, but another explosion shook the ground, collapsing a part of the building. Soon the entire fortress would be crumbling to pieces.

"Ramza!" Miluda shouted, rousing the man from his nightmare of a daydream.

"What, what? I'm sorry, I drifted off there." Ramza responded, apologetically.

"You don't have to explain any more if you don't want to, Ramza." Miluda answered, letting the area grow quiet once more.

* * *

The rest of the march was quiet; nothing bothered the small force as they walked up the road.

Finally as the sun was reaching its lowest point on the horizon, the group set up camp just off the side of the road. They were near Zaland Fort City and would be able to stay there the next night. However for this night, the small group built a small fire and set up their simple tents to keep out the early spring chill.

Agrias sat next to the Princess, eating some more of the traveling provisions with her. The two other knights scavenging nearby for firewood.

However as that duo sat near the fire, the mercenary duo were finishing putting up their tent.

As Miluda came out of the simple canvas and resin structure; she could see Ramza staring off into the fire next to the other two women, seemingly lost in thought.

"You want to talk about it, Ramza?" Miluda asked, coming to stand next to her comrade.

"They killed her, Miluda. They killed her, and today I almost lost you too…" He said his voice barely above a whisper.

"You blame yourself for what happened to your friend?"

"I should have followed orders; I should have just stayed at the castle like I was supposed to. Instead I marched out to find the Marquis, even if Dycedarg allowed me to go, if I had just followed orders the first time, I would have been there. I would have stopped it…"

"You can't blame yourself for that Ramza. It wasn't your fault."

"How… How can you say it wasn't my fault?"

"Because Ramza, if it hadn't been you. I wouldn't be standing here now and you'd just be a puppet for your scheming brother."

Ramza didn't respond. He turned back around to look at Miluda in the flickering light of the fire.

"I won't say it's a good thing that she had to die. That wasn't it at all. But if you hadn't been the one to leave, been the one to fight me. I would have died back at the Thieves Fort. Nobody would have offered me a surrender, and nobody else would have saved my life the second time."

Ramza didn't say anything, just looked into the woman's eyes as they stood in the slight chill of the February air.

"You're a good man, Ramza. But you can't blame yourself for what couldn't be changed. You don't like being paid for violence. You regret not being able to save people. And…" Miluda led on with a slight smile to herself.

She took a step forward, closing the distance between the two of them. Quickly she leaned forward and placed a kiss on Ramza's cheek, eliciting a blush from him when she pulled back to look back at his face.

"… And you've made quite a habit of saving my life. You are a good man, Ramza, and thank you."

She took her leave at that, leaving Ramza to his thoughts as she left to sit next to the other two women, and warm herself by the fire.

The small party woke early that morning and made their way to Zaland Fort City. It wasn't long before they reached the outer gate of the city. However, as they neared it they could hear the sound of a man shouting. "You can't escape! Give it to us if you value your life!"

"Princess, Agrias. Wait here; we'll go take a look around." Ramza whispered to the two before Ramza and he ran off through the gate to investigate the situation. The two knights of the Princess Guard stood unmoving next to Ovelia, hands gripping hilts tightly.

They didn't have to run long. They could hear another voice responding as they reached the gate. "What do you want? I don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't play dumb! Mustadio! Don't care about your father? Just give us the "holy stone" and we'll return him…. Ok guys, get him!"

They could see a boy jump up onto the edge of the fort's walls. And as they rounded the corner they could see a pair of mages and an armored man surrounding him. The boy on the walls had a shot head of blonde hair, tied back into a wolf's braid. He had on a simple pair of dense cloth overalls, and a strange crossbow like weapon was slung to his belt.

"And you can tell Rudvich, if he lays a hand on father, he'll never see the stone!"

Agrias shouted out to Ramza and Miluda from the edge of the road. "An argument? Someone's after that young man…"

"He'll be killed if we don't do something. Let's help!" Ramza yelled as he charged up the stairs, sword drawn and Miluda right behind him.

As they closed in on the assailants they could see that a pair of women were drawing bows and aiming for the young man down the nearest alleyway.

The duo split up, rushing the women and cleaving into them while they took aim. Two bodies down. However, luck wouldn't wait for them long, as two other armored men slipped from the alleyway and engaged the pair.

CRACK!

Everyone engaging in battle jumped as they heard the loud sound, as one all eyes turned to look at the young man, Mustadio.

In his hand he was holding a long metal tube, with one hand midway along the way, and the other situated on the bottom of it, near his chest, his finger holding onto a small lever of metal near the end. A small trail of smoke coming from the end opposite his hand.

Directly in front of the object, they could all see the corpse of a black mage, a pool of blood showing itself underneath the body.

The armored men's eyes widened in horror as they saw the unfamiliar and powerful weapon. Each of them having the exact same thought.

_Rudvich better pay us a fortune for this. _

Immediately as it began, the lull in fighting ended and blades clashed once more as Miluda and Ramza struck back against the stronger forces.

Ramza finished the first man quickly, overpowering him with his strong muscles and stabbing into his cuirass and kicking him off with his blade.

Miluda's foe ended quickly as well.

CRACK!

They all jumped slightly again when they heard the shot again, this time the weapon ending the other mage's life before he could cast a spell.

Miluda finished off the last armored man with a riposte, clearing through the man's shoulder blade.

"Are you all right?" Ramza asked, coming down from the adrenaline.

"Yeah…I think so. Thanks for helping me." The young man said, wiping sweat off of his brow as he slid a hand through his hair.

"They were troublemakers hired by Bart Company" Mustadio said, leaning against a wall of the city's depths.

* * *

Agrias and Ramza had snuck into the deeper part of the city for the conversation. Miluda was out arranging board at the inn for them, and Princess Ovelia was waiting in the next room from the three conversing. Her bodyguards with her.

"Bart Company? The Importer?" Agrias asked.

"You know them? They're not just traders. They're a criminal syndicate into everything from smuggling to slavery" Mustadio answered.

"Why were they after you?" Ramza asked back.

"You know why they call us mechanics?"

Ramza just nodded his head in a negative.

"I hear a lost civilization is hidden under Goug. When Saint Ajora was alive, airships were in the sky and humans and robots were in town. But time passed, technology was lost, and no one knows if it ever really existed." Agrias answered, though here expression was one of skepticism at best.

"But the civilization must have existed. Parts from many airships and machines are buried under Goug. Mechanics are just the ones who restore these past legacies."

"That weird thing you used in the battle, was that one of the machines?"

"Oh, this?" Mustadio asked; pulling the weapon out from the spot it was hanging from on his belt. "This is called a "gun." A metal "bullet" is propelled by gunpowder. This is the simplest one. They say you used to be able to fill it with magic and shoot it." Mustadio continued, pulling back on the weapon to expose the bullet chamber.

"Hmm…" Ramza pondered. "Why's Bart Company after you?"

"You said you were going to see the Cardinal. He was a hero of the Fifty Year War. People in Lionel still think of him as a hero. My father, included. The Cardinal is the only one who can unite this country. I know he'd grant your wish. Then the Princess would be safe."

"Your point…?" Agrias asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Can you take me with you? I want to meet the Cardinal."

"Why?"

"To save my father!" The man shouted vehemently, before reigning himself in. "The Cardinal's the only one who can rescue him from Bart! But he wouldn't want to meet some mechanic like myself. So, please. Take me with you!"

"You still haven't told us why they're after you!"

Mustadio looked down, unsure what he could say.

"… I can't tell you now."

"Then, we can't take you." Agrias surmised.

"I beg you! Trust me! I must see the Cardinal!"

At this moment, the Princess who had been waiting in the next room walked in, coming to stand before the small group. Agrias and Ramza immediately dropped into a kneeling stance as she walked into the room.

"All right. You can come with us."

"Really? Thank, your Highness!" The young man said, ecstatic.

"Remember! You're in the presence of a princess!" Agrias chastised, still kneeling.

Mustadio jumped back, realizing his mistake. Immediately he dropped into a nervous kneel.

"It's all right. Please, stand up."

The trio stood back up, Ramza and Agrias turning around to speak to the boy.

"All right, then. I trust you." Agrias said, though the words seemed more to placate the Princess than those of actual trust.

* * *

As they took their place in their rooms for the night, Ramza couldn't help but feel nostalgic.

Though the room itself was different from the kind of his more common lodging in Dorter. The wood was of a lighter color and the room smelled faintly of the salty air from the two seas nearby the city. It's position being on a strait.

"It's always nice to get to spend a night in a soft bed." He heard the woman say from her place sitting on the bed as she untied the straps that were holding her armor together.

"It is rather comfortable to spend some time at an inn." He said, coming to sit next to her on the bed.

He started doing the same as her, removing the armored vest he was wearing so to enjoy a calm night after the last couple days on the road.

"We still have a decent amount of gil left. We should look into getting some newer armor. My mail is starting to wear out, and that vest has certainly seen better days."

"Maybe." Ramza said, not paying much attention as he shifted his position to untie his boots.

"We should take a look when we get to Lionel. Caste-smiths tend to make good heavy armor. Though it may be easier to find some armor vests. "She continued, finally finishing with the belts on her cuirass and she pulled the heavy chainmail over her head, before setting it on the bed behind her.

"Hmm." Ramza hummed in response.

After a few moments of getting into a more comfortable state of undress, Miluda grabbed Ramza by the arm, and led him from the room.

"Come on, Ramza. We have no idea when we'll get a chance to enjoy a hot bath, you shouldn't miss it. Not to mention you smell like blood and sweat." She said, giving him a slight wink as she dragged him with her down the halls.

* * *

As he eased himself into the steaming water, he couldn't help but feel somewhat refreshed as his muscles eased and the grime of the road left his body.

He could see the silhouette of Miluda through the thin partition separating the two. Even for comrades of the time they'd spent together, modesty was modesty and Ramza wasn't the kind of man to peek at a woman in undress. She was clearly leaning back against the metallic basin, her hair hanging down behind her, drifting in slight waves towards the floor and the stone tiles that lined it.

The room was empty save for the duo, with most other patrons taking this time of day to enjoy cold drinks at the tavern. Their own companions had already taken their chance to bathe, though they had yet to see Mustadio leave his room after they'd seen him enter it. They couldn't say he'd needed one at the moment though; they'd only met him that very day.

The candlelight flickered lightly as the fire burned at the wick from its place on the stand. They had each carried one with them as they had come in, and sat them near the basins, giving some small illumination, though they'd need it more to find their way out of the room than to find their way in the baths.

"Do you think we did the right thing, Miluda?" He asked lightly; as he slowly leaned back himself, reveling in the feel of warm water on his flesh.

"Well…I can sleep quite easily tonight. As can Mustadio, the Princess, and Agrias. If that is any indication, then yes. We've done the right thing." She answered back, her voice as warm as the water they both used.

"So. You're okay that we broke the contract? Isn't that a bad thing for mercenaries?"

"Does it really matter? Money is good, and sadly we do need it from time to time but no soldier fights a crusade because they're getting paid. No, soldiers like us always need reasons to fight. This, Ramza. This is a good reason."

He heard a quick splash follow her response, immediately followed by a relieved gasp of breath.

"Ohhhhh that feels good." She gasped out as her breath returned.

Ramza did the same as she did, sliding his head under the water, and taking a moment to strain out his hair of the sweat and grime before he resurfaced.

"You're right." He said, finally after taking a long, pleased breath.

Together the two sat in hot water tubs, enjoying a chance to rinse themselves free of stress and the remnants of the road.

However after a few minutes of cleaning, the duo lay back once more in their respective basins. After a moment of silence, Miluda spoke up, a certain tone to his voice that he hadn't heard for a long time. A certain mischievous and happy sound to color her words. He would probably find this incredibly funny in the future… not so much now.

"Ramza. How brave are you?" She asked, though it was evident there was more to this than a simple question.

"…why?" He answered, already suspicious of her vocal quality.

"Answer the question, Ramza." She answered him, a coy smile spreading on her face, though he couldn't see it.

"No more courageous than you, I would guess." He answered, trying not to boast.

"Well…how about a little game, eh' Ramza?" She asked back, still not saying just what she was playing at.

"Miluda, am I going to like this?"

"Maybe, maybe not. Won't know unless you play though, will you?"

"True…"

"Promise me you'll play, before I tell you just what it's going to be."

This got him wary immediately. However, he calmed as fast, _it's Miluda. I can trust her, right?_

"Fine. I'll play. Now what is it?"

"Oh just a little idea I had. You'll see in a second. Now, close your eyes."

"Fine." He said, "They're closed."

"Now cover them with your hand."

He did so. "Miluda, what are you getting at with this?"

He heard the sound of water dripping, and could easily tell that she had gotten up from her bath. However he couldn't hear anything that sounded like her drying off. Instead he could hear the slight smacks of bare feet on stone tile.

"Count to thirty, Ramza. Then open your eyes." He could hear her whispering from just over his shoulder.

One. Two. Three. Four.

He heard the sound of a slight rustle, followed by the soft smacking sound again.

Ten. Eleven. Twelve.

He could hear the door to the room opening with a slight creak, followed by the soft click as the door latched back closed a second later.

Twenty-Eight, Twenty-Nine, Thirty.

He opened his eyes and was surprised that nothing seemed amiss.

The room looked exactly as he left it.

That is, until he looked for his clothes.

He'd left them on the floor just next to the basin, near the candle.

He could see the small footprints of water left on the ground leading in a path from the edge of the partition, to the side of his basin, to the door to the room.

As he tried to comprehend it in his head, a single thought rang out.

_Oh Miluda, You cheeky bastard._

He found his way to his feet in the basin and took a step out, giving a shiver as his foot met the much colder floor. He gripped the candle by the base of its holder and used the other hand to try and cover himself.

As he reached the door he realized that Miluda had wasted no time at all in setting her plan in motion. Not even taking the time to dress herself, if she had, there wouldn't be as much water showing him where she'd walked.

He opened the door to the room, extinguishing the candle as he did so_. I'm naked, in the middle of a no doubt busy inn, and everyone in the tavern below can see me if they just look up over the railings. I shouldn't draw any more attention to myself._ He thought.

He quietly tip-toed his way back across the balcony that held the rooms. Below him, he could hear the sounds of various people enjoying drinks.

As he slowly managed to make his way to the door of their room, he was shocked to find that the door had been locked.

"Miluda." He whispered through the door.

"Oh, hello Ramza." He could hear her say back through the other side. "What can I do for you today?"

"You can let me into our room!" He whispered back, trying not to make too much noise, but growing somewhat frustrated.

"Oh, but why would I do that? I haven't reached the count of thirty yet."

"What!?"

"What you don't remember? I had you count to thirty, and most of that I spent out here, much as you are now. Just wait a few moments longer, you've still got twenty seconds."

Ramza had to fight the urge to break through the door. Calmly, he turned and waited his back to the door. However, he immediately grew fearful when he heard the door next to his creak open somewhat and he heard the voice of Agrias Oaks, answer the Princess.

"No, don't worry. We'll be fine for the night. Ramza and Miluda are right next door should anything happen."

He could see the back of her head; he immediately thanked God when he realized she had yet to see him in his current state.

"Miluda, please. Open the door." He whispered back, frantically.

"Ten seconds." She said back, chuckling to herself.

He pressed his back further into the door, trying to hide himself as much as possible from Agrias as she turned around.

Slowly her right shoulder came into view. Then her back. Then her head.

She was walking towards the baths.

Oh God, she's looking for us. He thought to himself. Much more frantic now.

As she reached the end of the hall and the baths, he could hear the creak as she opened the door and peered inside the dark chamber.

Just as Agrias was about to turn herself around and proceed to check their room, He fell backwards with the door opening inwards.

He hit the floor with a thud. His eyes shooting open.

"Miluda!" He shouted as he regained his bearings.

Quickly she shut the door behind her, locking the bolt once more, before leaning against the door, laughing hysterically.

"Not. Funny." Ramza stated firmly, as he stood back up and tried to cover himself.

He heard a knock come from the door, Agrias, no doubt.

"We're indecent. One moment." Miluda called out in a voice that was barely containing her bouts of laughter.

From behind the door they could both hear the sound of the woman grumbling "Bloody Mercenaries…."

"We're? I'm the only one indecent here!" Ramza said back to her, digging through his clothes and trying rapidly to get dressed.

"I know. But she doesn't." Miluda answered, pointing a thumb towards the door.

"You hate me, don't you?" Ramza asked her, pulling his trousers on.

"Oh and I thought you loved me too, Ramza?" The woman responded, her sarcasm not hidden at all.

His face flushed a bright red as he pulled his shirt on over his still wet hair.

"Dressed now? Good." Miluda asked, turning back around to open the door. "Agrias? What can we do for you?"

"Nothing, just warning you that we leave early tomorrow. We need to get to Lionel soon and it'll take at least two days to get there. So get some rest, and be ready. The Princess and I are going to bed. Alicia and Lavian are already asleep."

"Aye, Aye Captain." Miluda answered, shutting the door again before falling to the floor still chuckling wildly.

"As I said. Not funny." Ramza stated, his face flushed.

Miluda quickly gathered herself back together, and took Ramza by surprise once more as she nearly skipped up to him and kissed him on the cheek once more.

"You're right. Looks like you are just as brave as me..." She said, just centimeters away from him. His face now a burning red in the candlelight of the room.

She turned back around and blew out the candle; though in the dark he could hear that she had climbed into the bed.

He was still standing there, stunned into inaction by the second kiss from the woman so soon. He only moved to take his place in the chair that he would be sleeping in when she finished.

"But you're a lot funnier when you're being brave." She whispered back, leaning her head onto a soft feather pillow and curling up into the blankets.

As he sat himself down on the chair, and leaned his head back onto the wall, he heard her tell him. "You know, you can sleep in the bed, Ramza."

He didn't make any moves. He just stayed where he was, and leaned back into sleep. However in his mind there was an answer.

_By God, I hope she didn't see anything._


	8. Act 2, Chapter 3

Author's Note: Hey everyone, just a heads up, I'm still writing this story so don't worry that it's been a couple weeks since the last update. Here's a short bit to tide you over. Sorry it's not very long but I'm a little busy with college and writing a pair of my Aside Scenes that should be pretty entertaining for you all. The first of which will be happening during the stay at Lionel Castle immediately after this chapter, so in order to make that more compact I'm cutting off right before it. Better that than having a 10k long chapter. Thank you all for your continued reviews and criticism, and have a Merry Christmas or whatever holiday you personally celebrate at this time of year.

Also, to a certain reviewer Dark Drow: If you'd like me to answer any of your questions, do create an account, I can't directly respond to anon reviews.

Act 2,

Chapter 3

They'd left early that morning. Bariaus Hill was the next landmark for the road, being in between Lionel Castle and Zaland. They'd stop there for the night.

Agrias and Princess Ovelia stood just past the archway that dominated the exit to Zaland Fort City, gazing into the horizon, towards the mountains, and the castle that lay just beyond.

"Princess Ovelia, see? Lionel Castle is over the mountain." The knight said, indicating the southern mountains that crested the landscape.

"It's still far from this fort. I wonder if Cardinal Draclau will help us?"

"I hear the Cardinal is very loyal to the royal family. And right now, he's neutral in the dispute between Larg and Goltana. I'm sure he wouldn't defeat justice by turning you over to either one of them."

"I hope so…"

The Princess drifted off in her statement, before stepping forward a few paces to stand before a tree the flanked the side of the road. Reaching out she gingerly grasped a small leaf, before pulling slightly, removing a small, green piece of foliage.

"Besides, he is a man of popularity in the Church of Glabados. They'll accept you if the Cardinal asks them." Agrias explained, trying to ease the Princess' worries with calm logic and steady confidence.

"I wish I weren't a princess." The young woman said, letting the leaf slowly fall from between her fingers, drifting slowly to the ground.

"Princess Ovelia…" Agrias whispered under her breath,

_I do hope she isn't worrying too much._

While the two women stood there thinking to themselves, Ramza walked up to the archway they were standing nearby, however he stopped when he heard them talking and hid himself behind the wall, not necessarily intent to eavesdrop, but more to avoid interrupting their conversation.

"I was always surrounded by the convent walls… And I've only seen the sky through them. I don't think you know, but I was at another monastery before I went to Orbonne. Even after hearing about the adoption by the deceased kind, I stayed there for a long time. No, I'm not complaining about that. Just…People are dying because I'm the princess. It's so painful….." She said, not turning to look back at her bodyguard or the young mercenary hidden just behind her.

"Please don't blame yourself. It's not your fault." Agrias stated. "Those who are trying to take advantage of you are the ones to blame." She said firmly.

The Princess listened for a brief moment, not responding. The wind slowly whistled behind them, and absentmindedly the young woman reached out once more to pull off a leaf, feeling the smooth green on her palm before letting it drift away with the first one.

"I met a girl at Orbonne. She said she had also been living in the monastery since birth. We used to laugh at how similar our lives have been." The princess gave a slight chuckle, enjoying the memory.

"Isn't it funny?" She said, pulling one more leaf from the tree.

"She was the daughter of the Beoulves, Miss Alma, wasn't she?" Agrias stated slowly, trying to remember as she said the words."

Ramza's interest piqued as he heard the name, though he had only partially been paying attention to the conversation out of politeness, he now listened somewhat more intently.

_Alma stayed at Orbonne?_ He thought, not having paid enough attention to her life while he was living his own left him to learn this information from someone else. _Oh what a splendid brother I've been,_ he berated himself mentally.

"She was my only friend… I wonder if Cardinal Draclau would use me?" The princess continued.

Agrias did not know what to say, she opened her mouth as if to respond, but no words came out and she quickly closed it once more.

From the other side of the ruined fort came the voice of Mustadio shouting "Ramza! Where are you? Shall we go?!" The shout startled all three present and Ramza quickly tried to mime for Mustadio to shush, but it was in vain as Agrias quickly marched right past him.

"How was it?" The woman said, asking the young mechanic how his scouting looked.

"Fine. It doesn't seem the like Hokuten have been here yet."

From behind Agrias and Ramza they could both hear a soft sound of "Pfft." The two turned back around to see the Princess trying to blow on a leaf, using it like a reed whistle.

"My friend taught me before, but I can't seem to do it right." She said as Ramza came to stand next to her, and pulled a leaf off as well.

He took the leaf and gently put it to his lips before letting out a long breath through the plant, eliciting a long high pitched whistle from it.

"This is how you do it." He said afterwards, showing her how to hold the plant.

"Like this?" She said, adjusting her own leaf and trying again, this time eliciting a weak but still noticeable whistle from the object.

"There I did it!" She said happily; glad to have learned the trick her friend had taught her.

She gave another soft whistle through the leaf, which Ramza responded to by whistling through his as well.

The group marched off shortly after that, trying to avoid the Hokuten and Bart Company mercenaries as well.

However, as they reached the steep rocks that dominated Bariaus Hill, they were unfortunate to step into a waiting squad sent by Rudvich.

"I don't know who you are. But leave the boy with us! We don't want to fight! Hand Mustadio over and there won't be any trouble, okay?" The commander said. He stood at the top of the hill, heavy armor on his chest, a pair of arches flanking him, and two more heavily armed mercenaries at the base of the steep rocks at his sides. The job was just to capture Mustadio, not kill anyone, but if need be, they'd take him by force.

"Why don't you leave quietly!? Tell Rudvich we'll fight anyone who tries to use war to sway the people!" Agrias shouted at the men, defiant as ever.

They'd left the princess just behind them, seated on the back of Boco. Dangerous, but she'd be safer mounted and behind them than in the midst of a battle. Alicia and Lavian stood nearby their leader, though they wished to protect the princess, they'd be more effective protecting her if they kept the battle away from her entirely, and as such they'd help even the odds against the hired muscle.

Ramza watched them all tense up; he knew which way the debate would lead. Nobody ever took the smart move and just left. Miluda stood at his side, ready, but waiting for the last minute.

"Then I guess we must take him by force! Here goes!" The man in the heavy armor shouted, signaling for his men to knock arrows and shoot at the defenders. Poor tactics. The two arrows were blocked by the shielded warriors with ease.

Ramza and Miluda charged forward, drawing swords and aiming to play the role of vanguard in this offensive.

"You handle the bowmen, I'll take the leader!" Ramza shouted to her as he ran by, sliding just between the two archers and slipping himself around the back of the leader, using his body to block the archer's shot.

He didn't watch to see if she'd done as he asked; he just focused on his target. The man tried to cut Ramza down quickly, dumbly.

_Is this how everyone thinks a mercenary fights?_

The man wasn't skilled. He wore the heavy armor clumsily, as if he'd never been used to anything more than a leather jerkin. His moves were sluggish and it seemed as though Ramza had certainly chosen the easier target as he could hear Miluda blocking arrows with her shield just behind them.

He didn't waste time; he slipped in and around the man, poking at the edges of his armor repeatedly. A quick slice beneath the arm drew blood. Another behind the leg. And another at the elbow. Poorly crafted armor and an unskilled combatant. Bloody death sentence.

Ramza dispatched the man quickly. Finishing him with a mercifully swift blow to the back of the neck, just below his helm.

"Watch out! That one's a summoner!" They all could hear Agrias scream over the din of battle.

"Master of creation, impart thy help! Ramuh, hear me!" He heard a woman scream, though this one he didn't recognize.

"Look out!" Ramza heard before he felt a heavy form smash into him, dragging him tumbling over the steep side of the hill, landing with a loud thud and rustle of metal on the ground.

He looked up to see Miluda trying to struggle back to her feet, as a brilliant number of flashes could be seen coming from the top of the hill for the next few seconds before stopping leaving the side of the hill scorched where they had just been fighting.

The two shared a brief nod of understanding before they heard a high pitched gasp, they quickly righted themselves only to find that the sound was the death squeak of a dying woman, a summoner who'd just moment before tried to fry them with the aid of a thunder god's intervention.

As soon as they'd engaged in battle though, it ended.

"You two okay down there?" They heard Agrias shout from the top of the hill a moment later, coming to stand above the two, a new streak of blood staining her otherwise regal blue surcoat. Clearly not her own.

"Yeah, we're fine. That all of them?" Miluda answered the woman, pulling Ramza back to his feet.

"Yeah, looks like all. We better move a ways before someone comes looking for them though. Bart Company probably has a lot more henchmen than just these few." She said, reorganizing her group and getting ready to make a hasty retreat from the battlefield.

As the party was hastily marching away from the Hill in search of cover to make camp in for the night Ramza walked alongside Mustadio, whom he asked. "Why are they after you? Will you explain?"

"Sorry…But I can't tell you now." The young man said, eyes downcast as he said the words

In the meeting room of Igros Castle.

Dycedarg sat at the head of the table, and before him stood Gafgarion at the far end. The room was dark save for a small oil lantern on the counter along the wall and a simple candle in the center of the table.

"Do anything to capture Ovelia. As for Agrias and the others, Kill them!"

"What about Ramza?"

Dycedarg stood from the table at the question, taking a moment to walk towards the cabinets along the counter. He withdrew a simple brass goblet, and proceeded to pour a drink of wine from a bottle stored within the same cabinet.

"He's a disgrace to the name Beoulve, and he's in our way. I left him alone because I thought he'd learn how harsh the real world is. I never thought he was that dense."

"Did his strong sense of justice come from his father?" Gafgarion asked.

As Gafgarion said the words, Dycedarg finally turned back around, drink in hand.

"My father spoiled him. If he obeys orders, fine. If he resists, we have no choice…" he said before tipping his glass back and draining it. He didn't spend time watching Gafgarion's next question, instead choosing to turn back around and refill the drink.

"It's hard to believe his own brother said that. Sickening." The older man paused for a moment, thinking to himself and then stating the thought. "But what if the Cardinal gets in our way? With the church supporting him, even the Prince couldn't do anything easily."

"I've already prepared for that. There's no need to worry."

"So that's that? The more I know, the worse you appear." The older mercenary said, pondering on all he'd just heard.

"If that's how you feel, then you'd best watch your tongue. Don't forget, your head can just as easily be cut off." Dycedarg stated, though his tone wasn't one of anger, just grim confidence.

"Hey, stop that! I'm your loyal servant. Remember, I'm not stubborn like your little brother." Gafgarion stated, holding his hands up in defense.

"Then don't make any more mistakes."

"Speaking of that, who did you order to kidnap Ovelia? When I was chasing her in Dorter, someone attacked me, what was that about?"

Dycedarg didn't answer immediately, he took a moment to walk to the window and look out it at the nighttime view of Igros Castle.

"They found the criminals in the monastery woods. Dead. Someone learned of our plan and is trying to stop us… Anyhow as long as Ovelia is with Agrias, there'll be many chances to get her…"

"I hope so." The Fell Knight calmly stated, while using his free hand to twirl the end of his bristling white moustache.


	9. Act 2, Chapter 4

AN: Hey everyone, here's another chapter. This one is just a bit of random side-stories compiled together; as such I'll be dividing the chapters up and sorting them by the primary characters in it. Fairly short and just a bit of fun to pad the story out. Have fun. I'll have one more chapter up for a Christmas special soon. (No, I'm aware there is no Christ in Ivalice. I'll be doing this in a rather unorthodox manner; I think you all will enjoy it.)Just for the heck of it, give yourself ten points if you know what the title refers to.

Warning: This chapter nearly as short as the last and I'd like to apologize for that but It's extremely slow going at this point. Just a little fluff and padding for the later chapters so sit back and enjoy. That being said, this chapter is flirting with an M rating for the adult overtones, do please show some class when reading it. As well I should mention there are several spelling errors, these are mostly intentional and I should think all of you wonderful readers are smart enough to detect when they were intended as opposed to when they were not.

Enjoy. There are more chapters are on the way. Just consider this an early-christmas gift. I'll have another one ready as soon as possible. Maybe The Tale of Agrias ;)

Act 2,

Chapter 4: Tales of Lionel Castle:

Part 1

The tales of Ramza and Miluda:

Spending an afternoon sitting at a bar in an unknown tavern was an experience that Ramza could say was not unfamiliar. Not to imply that he spent most of his time sitting amongst random patrons with an untouched drink in front of him, more to say that he had become accustomed to the situation. Mercenary work is hard, and most people in that specific profession sank into the abyss of cold alcohol in an attempt to forget the work.

Ramza was not that typical sort of mercenary.

"Every time we do this, you never touch the ale. You scared of it or something?" She asked him, a half empty mug sitting just in front of her, a small touch of liquor still shining on the surface of her lips in the candlelight. Her armor having been melted down the day before, she sat in the bar dressed only in a set of commoner's rags. Even without armor, she still wore a Mythril broadsword on her belt. She may complain about feeling naked without her armor, but she'd never go anywhere without a blade.

"It's not that. I just never accustomed to drinking it. I've only ever had a glass of wine with my father."

"Oh come on, Ramza! We could live or die tomorrow; bes' live well while we can." Miluda answered, she was only on her second mug of the ale but it was already starting to erode her inhibitions and thought processes. "Now c'mon, try it!" She punctuated the jovial command by picking up the mug and forcing it into his empty hands.

"Really, Miluda, I don't see the big d-ACK. "He was trying to explain how it wasn't all that big a deal if he never drank with her. However, he was unceremoniously cut off by Miluda gripping his hands around the mug and raising it to force the drink to his lips.

The next moment was filled with a series of coughs and sputtering as he tried to regain his breath. After choking down the drink he managed to draw a heavy, though albeit unsteady, breath.

Amidst a sputter of alcohol dripping down the front of his vest he managed to cough out, "O-Okay." He coughed once more. "I'll do it. You don't have to force it down my throat." He said, removing her hand from his drink steadily before taking a deep breath and draining the remaining liquid in one long gulp.

As he set the now-empty mug back on the bar in front of him, Miluda couldn't help but chuckle when he gave a rather pronounced hiccup.

"Why do you drink this stuff? It's nothing special?" He asked, though as the words left his mouth he could feel a slight tingle in the back of his head.

"S'not the tas'e of it that's great. You'll get it in a second." She answered a slur to her words already detectable. She drained her drink as well and then flipped a pair of coins onto the bar, signaling the tavern-keeper to refill the empty mugs.

The man came by, swept up the two empty vessels and in a quick motion filled them both from a large cask just behind the bar, replacing them in front of the two before he moved on to deal with other customers.

"So, y'ready for round two?" she asked him, already raising the filled drink, waiting for him to toast cheers with her.

"Aren't you already on three?" He asked, raising his mug to meet hers.

"Who's counting? Cheers, Ramza."

"Cheers." He responded, clinking glasses with her.

* * *

After their third round of drinks together, neither of them could even give off the image of being sober.

"C'mon Ram-hic-Ramza, You had to have some girl back when you were a noble!"

"Nuh-uh. I din' pay much attention to the gi'ls" He slurred in response.

At this, Miluda was overcome with a loud fit of laughter. "Hahaha, soming's got to be wrong wit you. Mos' men are always thinging about girls."

"Wha' bout' you?" He asked back, trying not to lose his balance on the stool he sat upon.

"Why'd I be thinging about girls?" She answered, her drunken mind not making the obvious connection.

"Not girls! You have anyone before we met?" He said back slowly.

"Nah, been spending too long trying to stay alive to be throwing down in the sheets."

In response Ramza laughed just as heartily as she had moments before.

"See, you ain' no different n' m-"he tried to answer her, though in his attempt he almost fell from the stool and had to grab ahold of the bar to avoid plummeting to the floor.

"Hahaha, Ramza, you're such a lightweight! You're already drunk!"

"You're drunk too!"

"Nuh-uh. I'm not drunk, you're drunk!" She stated, trying to stand up from the bar, she couldn't lie that the room looked to be spinning. "Come on, Ramza." She commanded, grabbing him by the back of his arm.

Together the duo staggered out of the tavern and down the street to the inn.

As they reached their room the pair was already giggling like a pair of fools and just enjoying the lowered inhibitions.

Ramza stumbled his way forward and fell backwards onto the bed, Miluda following right behind him.

They sat there laughing at each other's state for the next minute before Miluda had a strange idea. One that she wouldn't even think under normal circumstances.

"Hey Ramza, kiss me."

"Why?"

"Jus' do it. Y'know you want to."

"Okay." He answered back, before rolling towards her and placing a rather clumsy kiss to the woman and pulling away just after his lips met hers.

"Nuh-uh, Ramza, you gotta do it better than that. Like this." The woman stated, before crawling over to rest on top of his chest and forcing her lips to his.

They remained like that for several seconds before Ramza started to give in to her. He could feel her hands pulling the vest from his shoulders, though his attention certainly wasn't on that action occurring.

They broke apart just long enough for her to catch a breath and say "Playtime, Ramza?"

"Yeah." He answered back, shrugging the vest off his back. His eyes rose from his chest just in time to catch Miluda loosing the ties of her own shirt.

Both Ramza's jaw and Miluda's shirt hit the floor at the same time. Her belt and scabbard followed before she jumped right back onto Ramza, their lips meeting in a frenetic display of alcohol-supported sex.

However their intimate moment was ruined just a moment later as the door to their room burst open to reveal a pair of women, lips locked just as Ramza and Miluda's had been.

The more interesting fact however wasn't that the couple was comprised solely of women. But more so the fact that they knew the women.

"Alicia, Lavian!?" Miluda asked, sobering up quite a bit.

* * *

The tale of Alicia and Lavian

"Come on, we've been so busy since this whole ordeal started and we haven't had a chance to be together! You know you want it too!" Alicia whined. As with the rest of the small party, they'd all split up temporarily once they were inside the castle and at relative safety.

"And what do you want? For us to go out drinking and having sex for the next three days on end? We can't do what we used to!" The most responsible of the pair, Lavian, stated. Her voice was low but aggravation was evident.

The pair of women was walking through the streets of the castle-town, blending in with the evening and the commoners who were on their ways home. Armor long forgotten in the castle, the women were wearing simple clothing to avoid drawing attention.

"It's not that…" Alicia responded, hurt.

"Then what is it?" Lavian responded, rounding on the woman and stopping in the road. Her tone wasn't one of anger, more of a resigned sense of annoyance.

"Agrias is watching the princess, and she'll take care of her tonight, why can't we just be ourselves now?" Alicia said, before taking a moment to peer down the road towards the tavern and the pair of mercenaries who were stumbling out of it. "Look, they're enjoying themselves! Why can't we just be happy like they are?"

"Because _they're_ not members of the Lionsguard and _they're_ not involved in a relationship that could ruin our credibility with the Church!" Lavian shot back, sharply, as she crossed her arms over her chest, waiting for the other woman's response.

"A war is about to start and we're going to have a big target on our back, I just want to enjoy a night with you before it's too late." Alicia whispered out, her head downcast.

Lavian gave a low sigh before she let her arms fall just low enough that when her next two steps brought her close to the other woman she could embrace her in a hug. Underneath it she could hear the other woman give a slight shiver and see the fine tear streaks on Alicia's face.

"Don't cry sweet, I know you just want to feel alive while we can. It's just…I don't even know why but something about this place bothers me. I don't like being so close to the Church."

"But the Church is protecting us! If it wasn't for their forces we'd be out alone against both the Hokuten and the Nanten!"

"Alicia, the Church of Glabados has a lot of power and they're wasting it just standing idly by in the war. Not to mention they're taking a risk for little gain just by protecting us. "The words left Lavian's mouth before real contemplation was given to the statement, instead she moved on towards what she knew was the real topic. "But that's not the issue. I don't know how they'd react to having lesbians protect the princess. What would they do about us?"

"But they don't have to know, Lavian!" She said in a whisper. "It's only us. What goes on between us is our business only; they don't have any say there."

"I wish it were true…"

"Please, just tonight. Just us. We can go to the inn; we don't have to stay in the castle. It could be our last chance…"

Lavian gave a deep sigh before she answered back, her hands drifting up to cup the other woman's face. "Okay…Okay, you're right. You're right, I want to enjoy one night. ".finally a devilish smirk crossed over the woman's usually calm face. "And I want to feel your body heat as the only thing keeping away the night's chill."

Before the other woman could gasp at the sentence, she was being dragged away by the hand.

They entered the old wooden building and flipped a number of coins onto the table before sliding up the stairs, hands winding together between the two.

"Grab the first room that ain't barred shut." They heard the inn-keeper shout up to them.

As soon as they rounded the corner and were out of his sight the women locked lips. Each one's hands going around the back of the other, crumpling up the excess cloth and running over the smooth skin underneath.

They stumbled around for a moment, tripping over each other's legs. Before they backed into the nearest door, which slid open easily, however they didn't hear over the sound of each other's moans the fact that there were a similar set of sounds already coming from within the room.

"Alicia, Lavian!"'

They stopped instantaneously, both pairs of eyes immediately darting to the sound of the voice.

The sight they found was unfamiliar to both parties involved. From the perspective of Alicia and Lavian, they were treated to the sight of Miluda's naked upper body straddling Ramza, both of which reeked of alcohol.

To Ramza and Miluda however, they were treated to the sight of Alicia and Lavian, lips locked and hands groping at each other's body, both under and through their clothes.

The silence that permeated the room was palpable. Finally after five seconds of silence, everyone burst into action.

Alicia and Lavian jumped apart, quickly removing their hands from each other, faces flushing a bright pink. Their eyes immediately drift to the floor.

Miluda jumped off of Ramza, dragging the blanket up from the bed to cover her bare chest, while Ramza rolled off the side of the bed when the blanket was pulled from under him, landing with a dull thump.

"What are you doing?!" Miluda shouted, taking the initiative quickly, and sobering up just as fast after being caught in a very intimate moment.

"I'm sorry, we were just…" Lavian tried to answer, glancing over at Alicia who was nervously wringing her hands and in no real position to interject.

"Try the next room!" Miluda shot back.

"Okay!" Alicia answered this time, making for a quick exit. Unfortunately for her, Lavian had other business to ensure before making a getaway.

"You won't….tell anyone…about us, will you?"

"No, I don't bloody care who you sleep with! I already could tell about you two anyway, so no! Nobody's going to find out from us! Now, get out of here!" Miluda said as Ramza finally righted himself enough to sit up, rather dizzy.

"Thanks, Miluda, sorry for…um…interrupting." Lavian answered, finally grabbing Alicia by the wrist and leading her out and into the next room, behind them they could hear a slight rustle as Ramza climbed back onto the bed though the door clicked shut as they left down the hall and into the next room.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't know they were there, and I shouldn't have been so zealous…" Alicia said, nearly on the point of tears as she sat on the side of the bed, hands folded in her lap.

"It's not your fault." Lavian said, coming sit beside her on the bed, and resting a hand on Alicia's knee.

"Yes it is, we both know you'd never have done anything if I didn't push you for it." Alicia moped, small tears still dripping down her cheeks.

"Hey. Hey. Hey." Lavian whispered, bringing her other hand up to stroke the other woman's cheek and lowering her head to let her forehead gingerly rest on Alicia's, their lips only inches apart. "I want this just as much as you do…" she whispered, her breath hot against Alicia's lips for the half a second before her own met them in a passionate display of affection, their hands resuming the roaming they had started just a few short minutes earlier.

Their mouths pulled apart for half a moment. Just long enough for Lavian to pull back and focus on untying the cord holding Alicia's shirt together. "We've earned tonight, let's just feel like a real couple for once." She whispered to the other woman as she finished undoing the knot.

"Wait, Wait!" Alicia stated as Lavian made to remove the garment from her chest, intercepting the professional woman's hands with her own. "Let me do it…" She whispered sensually into the other woman's ear, tickling her slightly with the breath as she stood away from her, taking a chance to show off for her lover.

Her back turned first and she took a few steps away from the bed before she began to sway her hips seductively. Her hands reached to her shoulders and dragged the shirt over her head, letting it fall on the floor casually.

Lavian had to admit, Alicia knew how to arouse an onlooker, though the part that she enjoyed the most was the knowledge that the more emotional woman was only like this for her.

Alicia swayed her hips, back still turned, as she removed her belt and scabbard.

When she finally turned back around, her pants and undergarments were being slid down her long legs.

"The suspense was killing me."

"Oh phooey, don't you be mean, the best part is just starting!" She pouted, before licking her fingers and snuffing the candlelight out.

Lavian couldn't help but think out loud. _"You're right about that."_


	10. Act 2, Chapter 4 (part 2)

AN: Another short chapter today, this is the end of the Tales Chapter so thanks to all of you for putting up with my rather tame side-stories. The actual plotline is coming up, though after Christmas most likely. Also just as a question, do tell me if you all would prefer shorter chapters to longer ones. I tend to give a wall of text and I know that discourages the quick read.

Act 2,

Chapter 4.

The Tale of Agrias:

While her subordinates were enjoying a night of the more carnal pleasures, Agrias spent a much more professional evening. She spent most of her free time practicing the martial skills, although she wasn't beyond enjoying a cold drink with the rest of the soldiers, the way the world was shifting recently set a resolve to better her sword skills.

_How could I be so weak?_

She ran through the scenario in her head endlessly after it had happened. She hacked apart training dummies, though they were better described as sacks of sawdust strapped to a pole, in all of her time away from the princess she had a sword in her hand and a deflating opponent at its end.

The thinking didn't help her deal with it though. If anything it was slowly eroding her confidence.

"You're stronger than this! You can hold your own!" She said through grit teeth as she took another swing, hacking through the sack representing a torso and spilling sawdust across the ground all around her.

Multiple other dummies stood around her, all of which were in various states of evisceration. She'd been at it for most of that evening. Even when the sun was up, she'd been cutting into the beams that supported the practice targets. Though now that the sun was setting there weren't any other people in the training yard.

"You're a holy knight! You're in the Lionsguard! So why did two mercenaries have to go and save _your_ life!?" She grit out the words as she decapitated one of her mock opponents. She couldn't decide what was worse. That she'd failed herself, or that she'd failed the princess.

She took a step forward and planted a heavy swing into the dummy, even though it was missing a head and was already leaking dust from its midsection she was still attacking this dummy.

Her already dour mood was rendered into fury when her blade was stuck fast in the wood.

"Damn it!" She screamed, though at herself or the blade or even the dummy, she really didn't know or care which it really was but the fury was real enough.

She ripped the blade out of the wood, splintering it in the process before the damaged object fell to the ground in a messy heap.

"What the hell is wrong with me?" She pondered to herself as she picked up the dummy and cut off the ripped bags, letting the sawdust drain out before walking over to the other side of the training yard to a set of three barrels.

She opened the first and threw the ruined sacks into it, knowing that a servant or commoner would come by in the morning to gather them and set them for re-stitching before moving on to the next barrel, drawing a number of new bags from it to fill from the final barrel. She pried off the lid and dipped the first bag into it, letting the mound of sawdust inside trickle into the bag before withdrawing it and tying a knot into the end, satisfied with the weight and density of the target bag.

She let out a long sigh before continuing her conversation with herself. "I don't understand what's wrong with me. I should be fine. We're comrades, it's only right that we help each other." She gave the bag a light toss into the air, letting it land with a slight plop in her hand. "Then why do I feel so pathetic?"

"Umm m-miss Agrias?"

She heard the words from far away and at first couldn't see the source of the voice.

_When did the sun go down?_

After half a moment of trying to pinpoint the sound she saw the source of a young man standing under a post that stood nearby the dueling ring that dominated most of the drill yard. A small match was burning in his hand and she could see him raise it up just about his head to light a lantern at its top. Though few warriors ever actually used the fighting yards at night, it was still possible to train when the sun was down.

As the oiled wick caught the tongues of flame she could begin to make out more of his features. The shock of blonde hair pulled back into a short knot, the thick overalls and plain shirt, she finally made it to the conclusion that it was Mustadio who had spoken earlier. She quickly had to reset her frazzled appearance, for the sake of her already damaged pride.

"Yes, how can I help you, Mustadio?" She answered, turning back around to fill another bag with sawdust, though more to hide her disheveled appearance than to prepare new targets to gut.

"Um…well…I…" He stumbled about the words, shuffling his feet together shyly.

"What is it, Mustadio?" She asked, back still turned.

"I just…wanted to practice some fighting techniques and well….Ramza and Miluda are busy…" He still answered shyly.

She couldn't help but feel a bitter taste of jealousy when she heard that the naïve young man had sought help from the hired soldiers instead of an experienced knight first. _Hell, you should have at the very least come to Alicia or Lavian first. _

"Why, the two heroes too busy to help you?" She nearly spat back, the cheeky remark was childish she knew, but she also couldn't deny that after spending the last several days fighting and running and dealing with the perpetual fear of death, well there was a certain point where one needed to vent.

"I went looking for them at the inn but when I found their room I couldn't get in, I think they're …indisposed, though I heard some strange noises coming from nearby." The overthinking young man answered, not even aware of the annoyance that was in the woman's voice in his own efforts not to embarrass himself.

"Like?" She asked back, finishing tying off the last of the bags and turning around to go and strap them to the target dummy. She could see the pondering expression on his face as he searched for a way to describe the memories.

"Like…moaning?" He answered after a moment more of thinking.

_Oh bloody hell; those two are at it again? _ "And you find that strange?"

"Well yeah, it sounded really effeminate. I never though Ramza's voice would get that high."

"Okay, Okay, Mustadio, that's enough. Did you try Alicia or Lavian?" She answered back, trying to remove the images of Miluda and Ramza from her head, though she had to admit, the two weren't an unattractive couple. _Any other woman would feel lonely at the fact she was alone when even those two were falling closer together. I'm a professional though, the princess must come first. _ She thought to herself.

"Well, I looked for them but they're not in the castle anywhere."

She stopped tying knots for a moment as an idea finally clicked in her head._ Oh no, they better not be… _"Well that's too bad, Mustadio. But I think you'd be better off waiting for Ramza or Miluda to show you some pointers. I'm sure Ramza will help you." She tried to distract him from the thought. _I better have a little chat with those two later, I don't think it was Miluda or Ramza he was eavesdropping on._

"Why?" he didn't even think before the words were out, he just blurted out the thought and asked her the question.

"Because they're the best fighters you know and I'm just a knight who's struggling just to protect one girl." She answered, her melancholy showing plainly.

"I don't think they're the best fighters." He answered bluntly, not understanding what bothered her so much.

"Huh?" She answered, spinning to face the young man, confused.

"I don't think they're the best fighters." He repeated, a confused look crossing his face to match her own.

"They saved you, they saved me, and they're just so good that they have to pick up slack for everyone else." She answered, drawing her sword and letting the tip droop to the ground as she fished a small whetstone from her pocket, beginning to run the edge along the blade to remove the marks upon it.

"Well I'd rather have your help than either of theirs." He stated bluntly, causing the woman to look up from her sharpening. "I mean, I just don't think I could ever fight like they do, they're too…zealous. They're too ferocious; I'd get myself killed if I tried to do that."

As she pondered the thought of Ramza's fighting style a disturbing comparison entered her head. The way he charged in, the way he used all his abilities, the way he cut down foes with an almost brutal efficiency. The comparison was rather obvious and equally frightening. How he'd swept in and overpowered the other man, how he'd broken the other man's assault with an equally powerful offense. How great a Dark Knight he'd make. _My god, I hope he never loses his way._

"Well what do you hope to gain by my helping you?" She asked, shaking the cruel thought from her head.

"Well…Of us all… you're really the most…disciplined fighter I know…plus I heard Alicia and Lavian say you're the only one who's trained to use magic." He stuttered a slight bit, a small tint of pink spreading on his cheeks_. I could describe you so much better outside of battle, beautiful, independent, and magnificently captivating,_ were just some of the words that came to his mind before he mentally berated himself for his thoughts_. Focus, Mustadio._

"Hmm. They're correct, I do know a few simple white magic spells. Why do you need a mage?" She asked him, intrigued at the direction the conversation was going.

"Well... I…um…wanted to try and spar with you…because…you 'd make a good teacher." He whispered out, catching the woman somewhat off guard.

"You want me to teach you magic? I think you'd be able to find a much better teacher than I-" She tried to counter.

"I know but I wanted your help!" He answered, a little too enthusiastically.

"Fine, Mustadio, Calm yourself. I'll help you but you better be ready for a fight, I'm in no mood to go easy on you." The woman said, conceding to helping the young man learn how to fight. _It's better to train with a real opponent anyways._ She thought to herself.

"Just get in the fighting ring; I'll see what you can do." She said, her mood slightly elevated by the insistence he had on learning from her, it was nice to feel needed after all.

"Okay…" He said, pulling the rifle from Romanda, the location where most of this particular kind of weapon are found, off the sling on his back and clearing the bolt of rounds.

"Now, show me what you do if you're caught in a melee." She commanded, just to see how he reacted she gave a few light swings to test his mettle.

The boy dodged, ducked and did whatever he possibly could to stay out of the way of the woman's blade.

"Mustadio, you can't win a fight just by staying out of the way, what are you going to do if you can't take the time to aim?" She asked amidst a flurry of weak swings of the blade.

Mustadio was hard pressed to avoid all of the attacks; he used the stock of the rifle to block some and avoided the others before taking a chance and swiping the end of the rifle across the woman's midsection, knocking the air from her lungs with the blunt attack.

She stepped back, giving a slight cough as her breath returned.

"Good, that was good Mustadio; if you get into a scrap I think you'll be able to handle yourself as long as you're not scared to hit someone with that "gun" of yours." She said lowering her sword and leaving the blade dipped.

"Now, tell me, How's your footwork?" She asked, leaving her blade lowered and slowly taking a step to the left, crossing her leg and circling the boy.

He responded by taking a counter-clockwise step to keep her in front of him. "Like this?" He asked, trying to keep up with her as she began to speed up and change directions.

"You've been in a fight before; tell me what do you do to take down an opponent quickly?" She asked him, testing his knowledge of combat while she tested his maneuverability.

"Well if I have a chance with the gun, I can usually shoot someone in the leg or arm to cripple them." He answered, slipping slightly as she switched directions suddenly.

"That's all well and good but most times the enemy isn't going to try and incapacitate you, he's going to try and kill you. How do you kill and opponent?"

"That's what I'm saying, If I can cripple the enemy at a distance, I won't have to-"

"Mustadio, Mercy is deserved by some but those who attack us are likely to be such. Would Bart Company take a second thought before killing you?"

"I…Guess not."

"I'm just saying, don't go into battle looking to spare lives, it'll only get you killed and I won't be there to try and heal you if you do get hurt. However crippling an opponent will set them up for a much easier kill, you should do that whenever you can." She answered before stopping and giving him a good appraisal.

He wasn't a naturally gifted warrior, and he'd probably be more useful away from heavy fighting but he was at the least passable in it. He could hold his own for a little while at the worst.

"Now, about the magic." She said, putting the sword away. "As a Holy Knight, most of my magic comes through my sword, but simple white magic can be cast without a catalyst here, let me see your arm." She said, reaching her hand out to take his arm before she drew her blade once more.

"What are you-Ow!"

"Just watch. You wanted to learn about magic so here's what I can show you." She said, dropping the sword from her hand and allowing herself to steady his now bleeding arm in one hand.

The wound was light, hardly more than a scratch, though the sight of blood often causes those uninitiated to battle to overreact.

"Now, you know how magic has to do with the faith of the caster and the receiver, correct?"

"Huh?"

"Well that's true of all white magic at least, the actual casting of the spell is dependent on the faith of the mage casting it, in my case I am quite faithful in my belief that it will work therefore I should be able to help you. However, the potency of the spell is dependent on the faith of the receiver, so how strongly do you believe that the spell will work?" She explained the basic tenets of magic, though her knowledge of the art was minimal and rusted from lack of practical use.

"I think you can do it. As for myself, I doubt I could cast anything just yet."

"You'll learn to someday." She said as she began the prayers that would culminate in the curing spell.

After a moment of prayer she took the armored gloves off her hand and slid her battle-hardened fingers across the wound, which before both their eyes glowed with a slight bluish light and bound itself together.

"Wow!" Mustadio exclaimed, amazed by the sight of the magic.

"It's a simple spell Mustadio, I barely know more than that. You'd have to find a better mage to learn more than that." She answered, putting her gloves back on.

"Still, I've never actually seen much magic before, except for the things I've seen after meeting you all."

"That's far beyond what I know. If you want to learn how to use offensive magic you'd need a real mage. I'm just a knight."

"Well I don't think Alicia or Lavian could have shown me that!" Mustadio chided, poking fun at the woman's modesty. "You know, the Princess is really lucky to have you, Agrias."

The man's sincere words were a slight surprise to the woman, and served to shock her from her earlier dour thoughts.

"Thank you, Mustadio. Still, I hope to be deserving of her luck. And your trust." She answered, stepping back from the man and retrieving her dropped blade and setting it in its place in the scabbard.

"Best of luck to you with your Father, Mustadio." She said, turning to take her leave of the training yard for that night.

"And the same to you, with the Princess, Agrias. I do hope we see each other again." The boy responded, turning to follow her to the castle.

"I'd like that."


	11. Act 2, Chapter 5

Author's Notes: February 9th, 2013: Hey everyone, I'm just posting this to give you guys a heads up. It's been upwards of a month from my last post and I say that I have not forgotten about this story. I'm in college and most of my time goes to that. As it is, I do still write and I have no intention of stopping this story. If anything, I'm getting closer to the parts where I'll marathon out segments. The majority of the time consumption is due to the fleshing out of background instead of moving the main plot forwards. Don't worry, the plot is moving forward rapidly now. The next arc is going to be fast paced as you certainly know if you've seen the game.

Also as a note, I wanted to ask my readers opinion. I've contemplated uploading a secondary story as a palate cleanser. Not from the FFT fandom. If you have an opinion on the matter do tell me in a PM. As for now, have fun, enjoy, and thank you all for your patience and understanding.

Act 2,

Chapter 5

Waking up on the floor was a new experience for Ramza. Having usually spent his nights either sleeping in a bedroll out in the wilderness or sitting up in a chair, to find him on the floor was something of an oddity.

Though the bigger oddity was the pounding in his head, causing the young mercenary to wince as he sat up.

"Miluda, what happened last night?" He asked as he tried to stand up without causing more pain to his first hangover. The previous night seemed a blur, much of it having been eroded from his memory by the alcohol, to which his body had not become accustomed.

"You fell asleep on the floor." He heard the woman reply, though he could see that she hadn't moved from her spot on the bed, though from the soft tone of her words, he could only assume she felt similar to him. And that was quite horrendous.

"What happened, before that?" He asked back, finally pulling himself upright and taking stock of himself.

"We went out drinking. Came back. Passed out. Seems like a fairly normal day, we leaving today?" She explained, transitioning into the question as soon as she finished explaining. Her whole body felt heavy as she pulled herself into a sitting position letting the blankets pool around her midsection, the light of a long burnt low candle casting shallow shadows on the wall behind her.

"We leave just after sunrise. Are you sure you want to come with us?" He asked her, taking a second to look around and let his eyes adjust to the low light. "And why does my head hurt so badly?" He decided the last question after half a moment of silence and general pain.

"It's probably just the hangover, though you did fall off the bed at some point. Didn't even wake you up, but then, you're quite the heavy sleeper, aren't you Ramza?" Miluda answered with a smirk.

"So is the hangover the reason my head hurts or is it because I fell on my head?"

"I'd place my Gil on the hangover; you're too thick headed to let a little bump hurt you for longer than five minutes." She chuckled out as she stood and stretched out the tension in her arms and legs.

"Um, Miluda, Do you mind putting your clothes on?" Ramza asked, averting his eyes now that he noticed her exposed chest.

"You saw me without them yesterday, why do you care now?" She answered, not flinching at all as she saw Ramza give her a dumbfounded expression before looking away from her exposed body again, a heavy blush just barely visible on his cheeks in the dim light.

"Why'd I see them yesterday?"

"We got a bit friendly after the drinks and our shirts came off, now are you going sit there all day just because you're afraid of a pair of breasts or are we going to help Mustadio?" She uttered a sarcastic lightheartedness to her voice.

"You're right. We should get ready and should leave before too late. The maps show Goug as being to the west, on an island. It'll take us a couple days at the least to make it there." He answered his voice drifting to an emotionless monotone before he finally got around to pulling on his boots and tying them in a knot.

"You're worried." It was more of a statement than a question. She could tell he was perturbed by the way this situation sounded. Bart Company didn't sound like a bunch of thugs. They had money and they could afford hired muscle. Ironically, mercenaries just like them.

"We're walking into a trap. You know it too." He answered, turning to look at the woman as she pulled on her shirt.

"Looks that way, but the only way we're going to get Mustadio's father back is to go arrange a trade. You know just as well as I do that they have no intention of completing the trade. They'll want us to hand over the stone before they hand over his father. Once they have that, they've got no reason to honor their side of the deal."

"Do you have any ideas for how we can get out of this alive?" Ramza asked, offering the woman a hand as she stood from the bed.

"All we need to do is get them to look at the stone. As soon as they've got it, we attack and grab Mustadio's dad. Once we've got him we can run back to the church's territory. Did the Count say what kind of support he was sending?"

"He said the church soldiers would move to shut down Bart's operations. If we can just get away from the meeting point, maybe we can escape back here. Check back up on the Princess and Agrias and start heading back to Dorter before the war heats up any more." Ramza answered, blowing out a candle as Miluda finished tying off her boots.

"Sounds good, now let's go. The blacksmith still has a package for us." She said, giving the boy a push out the door.

When they reached the road outside the inn, they could see the horizon beginning to lighten considerably, painting the sky a myriad of colors. From a vermillion red to a brightening magenta hue, the sky was painted as an artist would.

"It's nice out here. Why don't you wait while I go in and grab my armor?" The woman suggested as they began walking up the road.

"I can do that. You know it's been just over a year now that we watched that first sunrise." Ramza said as he was walking with his arms crossed behind his head. Eyes skyward.

"I remember. And I still haven't forgiven you for knocking me out!" She responded jokingly, giving the man a light jab in the ribs as she said it, coming to a halt in front of the blacksmith's shop. "Wait here, I'll be back in just a moment."

She entered the shop in a breeze, leaving Ramza outside to watch the clouds drift by in the lightening morning's light. His head still hurt from the previous night's escapades but it was drifting away now.

He stood there leaning against the wall for several minutes before he heard the shimmer of chainmail. What he saw was Miluda, covered in a suit of plate mail. The gaps between the sturdy plates of Mythril were reinforced with a shirt of metal rings underneath. The oddity however was the green vest tucked under her arm.

"Catch." Was the only warning he received as the woman threw the vest at him, causing him to wince at the heavy impact of the armored clothing on his chest.

"What's this for?"

"It's yours. That's an adamant vest from what the smith said and it's got more reinforcing than your old one. Give that to Mustadio, I doubt he thought about getting any armor for himself."

"Why not just give him the new vest and I keep the old one?"

"Because he's not going to be the one charging into the fray with me. He's going to be sitting back and making use of that gun of his while we spring his dad."

"Fine, but why'd you buy it? I thought the money was for when we made it home?"

"You know Ramza, a lot of the time you're smart. But the money doesn't do that much if we don't make it home. I'd much rather spend it now and ensure we live to go home, than save it all and die on the way."

A moment of comprehension passed between the two before Ramza pulled the shirt over his head and unbuckled the vest from his chest and swapped it for the new one.

"Thanks, Miluda."

* * *

They met with Mustadio just outside the castles gates and made their way to the western gates of the castle town.

The road was stable for the majority of the day, however as the sun waned, the hard packed ground of the grasslands surrounding Lionel Castle soon gave way to the murky wetlands of Zigolis Swamp.

"Goug is past the swamps. This forms a small bridge that should take us to Goug." Mustadio told them as they set up their camp for the night. The trio of warriors and the lone chocobo to come with them had spent most of the day marching at a steady pace and all of them felt a bit of relief at a chance to rest their tired legs. Marching on soft earth had taken its toll over the day's march.

"There's not much dry tinder here for a fire." Ramza noted, striking a flint stone against the edge of his blade to produce sparks, yet barely igniting the rubbery wet grass he had balled up as the beginnings of what he'd hoped to be a good fire. "I don't think we'll be able to keep it fed for long." He said as he cracked off the limbs of a long dead shrub sticking out from the murky depths around their campsite.

In the distance a dull rumble rang through as a peal of thunder broke off anyone's response.

"And it's going to rain." Mustadio said for the rest of them.

* * *

They spent that night in relative silence, spent primarily with the odd quartet surrounding the small embers of a fire that was struggling to stay alight. After a short while they each gave up and made their way to the tents in hopes of at the very least remaining dry once the rain started, as opposed to warm near a fire that refused to give off any heat.

"Stay dry, little friend." Ramza heard Miluda coo to Boco as she removed the saddle and covered him with a dry blanket to keep away as much of the chill as could be done.

"Boco tucked in for the night?" Ramza chuckled as the woman stepped into the tent, tying the flap behind her to keep it from swinging open when the storm neared.

"He'll be fine for the night. Boco's seen worse than a thunderstorm." She answered as she unbuckled the straps holding her bracers on before going to work on her pauldrons.

"And you?" He couldn't help but ask at the implication of her statement as he rolled onto his back, resting his head on his own shirt, balled beneath his head.

"I've seen worse. Boco's not the only one with scars, you know." She smirked back, letting her breastplate fall down beside her.

"Hey, I've got my fair share as well!" He answered back jokingly. He liked the simple interaction they had. It seemed honest. There wasn't all that much either could do to offend the other. And what little that could be done, neither would try out of respect or perhaps admiration of the other. Ramza for his trust in the woman's strength of spirit and steadfast resolve, and Miluda for her trust in his honorable ideals and kind-heart.

"Fine then, favorite scar?" She asked him, finishing with one more piece of armor before sliding down to unbuckle the greaves.

"My favorite scar?"

"Yes, your favorite scars! And you better tell the story of it, otherwise the game is no fun." She answered with a slight pout.

"Fine. Umm." He pondered for a moment before shouting "Here," as he pointed to a jagged line of slightly darker skin along his lower abdomen barely noticeable among the ridges of coiled muscle.

"How'd you get that one?" She asked back, finally finished with her armor she stacked the items together to her side, just as the sounds of rain droplets could be heard plinking off the stitched and rubber resin coated surface of the tent.

"I was sparring with my brother when I was young. I'd just learned how to hold a sword and Zalbag was helping me train."

"I've heard he was a skilled swordsman. It must have been nice to practice with a master like that."

"Well, back then he wasn't as skilled as the Zalbag you've heard of. Zalbag was a natural leader, though mainly because he was unrivaled in his swordsmanship once he joined the knights, at least in this generation. But when we were both younger and I'd just started learning how to swing a practice sword, Zalbag swiped me good in the chest, saying something loud about "Watching your guard first and then attacking." Afterwards though, he had me drink a potion and whispered "My very first day training with a sword, Father asked me to spar with him. I was so happy, I forgot about the fact I was practicing with a master swordsman. You want to know what Father told me." "He continued, pausing for a moment as a peal of thunder rumbled outside and giving Miluda a chance to take in the story.

"What'd he say?" She asked, taking a closer look at the long line of scar tissue.

"Your grandfather gave me a scar just like this one, and the thing he told me was. "Every Beoulve is a master swordsman, whether by design or fate we are all artists on the battlefield. We are to hold the very ideals of Knighthood. Right below those ideals are the rules of being a warrior. And the very first rule is "Never leave yourself open."" Ramza said with a fake deep accent, trying to replicate the vocal quality of Zalbag before he laughed to himself. "And to never forget that a potion always helps afterwards."

They both laughed at the joke for a moment before Ramza continued. "I like the scar, it reminds me of Father, even if Zalbag and Dycedarg don't act like knights should, at the very least I know that Father's teachings stuck for me."

"Nice story, Ramza." Miluda answered, giving him a light jab in the chest. "Now, want to hear a real story?"

"Oh, by all means, take the stage oh queen of stories." Ramza mocked as he sat up just to bow before her in a sarcastic manner."

"Well if you insist." She chuckled before pushing him back down onto his back letting the stories and steadily increasing rainfall create a not unpleasant atmosphere.

"Tell me Ramza, Have you heard the story of the battle of Viura?" She asked first.

"Isn't that the capital of Ordalia?"

'So you've heard of what happened in the Fifty-Years War there?"

"Not very much. All I know is that it was the farthest the Ivalician forces made it before we were pushed back by the Romandans and Ordalians."

"Well I have a story for you, about this scar, right here." She said, leaning forwards and pulling up the back of her shirt, exposing a trio of discolored spots in a less than equal triangular formation.

* * *

"_Viura was an old and very proud city. Stonework, Art, the city itself was cultured. It held up the role of being a capital as well as being the center of culture for the Ordalian provinces."_

The vanguard advanced through the rows of cobblestone tiled streets. The masons of Ordalia were a skilled bunch indeed if they'd managed to build not only the columns that gracefully decorated the structures of the civil buildings but also manage to shape the stones that were smooth enough to allow a carriage to easily travel along the road.

She could smell it everywhere. An odd combination of fire and blood tainted the air as she marched along the road. Around her, other commoners who'd been conscripted were leading the way into the once thriving capital city. Though she wasn't a conscript, she could feel a kindred spirit with the men and women around her. They all fought on the hopes that they'd have a better life after the war. They weren't Knights, and they most certainly weren't nobles. These men formed the backbone of the Ivalician army under the command of King Denamda the Second of the Ivalice Crown.

The majority of the men weren't heavily armored, and wore paddings composed solely of light leather or thick linen cuirasses. Most didn't even wield a sword. Most of them were just issued a long pike and sent onto the battlefield to fight. The resources to craft mass quantities of swords and shields were better used equipping the heavily armored fighters as opposed to the arming of peasants who didn't know how to use the weapons anyways. Give them a spear and the simple instruction to use it and send them on their way. Archers marched behind the peasant army; simple longbows were strung up and in hands as the small unit marched with them.

They marched nearly unopposed through the capital of their enemy. It was a strange sensation to conquer ones foe with such success. The king's leadership was indeed a great boon. However, as they made their way deeper into the city a rumor began to spring up from the back ranks to the front.

"The king is dead?!" Was the first warning they received. A messenger had arrived from the rear lines and reported the news. Immediately the vanguard formation halted their advance and waited. With the king dead, the leadership of the army needed to transfer to a different commander.

"What about his son? Denamda the Third?" She asked, gathering with her comrades to question the messenger. The march would have to resume later, they couldn't afford to advance too far until the new commander of the army gave them the orders and support to move forward, otherwise they'd be cut off from the rest of the army and surrounded.

"His eldest son fell in battle when we breached the city. His younger son isn't here to take command. He'd make a fine leader, but we need someone to take command now." The messenger answered, letting everyone in the leading army know the situation as it stood.

"Then who is leading us here?" An older man carrying a dented helmet under his arm asked.

"Balbanes Beoulve from the Hokuten is drawing closer to reinforce the army, and Cidolfas Orlandu of the Nanten is already taking immediate command. We should have new orders by dawn. Take up defensive positions and await further orders." The messenger said, before he rode off again on a red chocobo.

"Everyone, entrench yourselves here. I want guards posted on shifts and no fires. We don't want to give ourselves away any more than we have now." The leading Knight ordered.

The night ran on and was dully quiet, in the distance they could see the fires of burning buildings, and it put the soldiers on edge. However, as dawn rose to greet them, they hoped they could move on soon. Sitting still in the Ordalian capital didn't bode well for any warriors, especially those from Ivalice.

"Everyone, get up and ready. We move out as soon as we receive the new orders." The Knight commanded once more, signaling the men to begin armoring up and readying for the march.

As the leader turned his back to begin organizing his soldiers, everyone awake in the camp could hear a heavy click.

Everyone heard the sound, yet couldn't pinpoint the source until a few seconds later, when the Knight keeled over, a thick bolt punched through the man's metal armor, blood leaking through the crack at a rapid pace.

Chaos erupted among the troops as the Ordalian ambush was sprung. From the tops of nearby buildings Ordalian Archers armed with crossbows began firing down into the group of Ivalician soldiers. In the meantime the chanting of a mage could be heard over the whistles of crossbow bolts. As it finished a great fire sprang up in front of the army, preventing any advancing and trapping the men, forcing them to turn their backs on the attackers.

From the side streets advanced the Ordalian infantry, pouring out to isolate the Ivalician army before they could retreat.

Men were being cut down on the sides as the entirety of Ivalice's vanguard broke formation and routed backwards, trying to flee the killing field that had been set up.

Miluda was no exception. Though she was a steadfast warrior, she knew that trying to hold ground when the men around her routed would only get her killed. She turned her back and ran, feeling supremely lucky that she'd had the opportunity to arm herself and put on her armor before their leader gave the order to do so.

The rout proved ill-fated however as more crossbowmen were springing up from the rooftops along the road. This was their territory and they knew how to move around it without using the main road. A skill the army from Ivalice did not hold. Around her she could see men being dropped, warriors she'd fought with several times and some soldiers with whom she'd never actually met, were being shot down from the rooftops and all the while being chased by the Ordalian army. It was very clear to everyone, if you fell down, or stopped running. You died. And this spurred some soldiers to run faster than they had in their entire lives. Though around her she could still see the bonds of brotherhood as some men stopped their mad retreat to help fallen comrades, slinging a wounded man over his shoulder, she watched a behemoth of a man carry two of his fallen allies when their strength gave way. It was a touching sight, or at least would have been had circumstances been different. As they ran she could see the welcoming sight of the allied forces growing steadily closer. If the men could retreat just slightly farther, they could regroup and make a counter-attack.

The problem was that all around her she could see that her allies were dwindling. They'd already left a line of corpses behind them, and not many of which were from the Ordalian force.

"Damn." Miluda said under her breath as she did something risky. She kept running for a few feet before she ducked low and grabbed a thick wooden shield painted red under the Nanten's black lion crest off the corpse of a knight.

While her comrades in arms kept rushing past her, she stood her ground, sword drawn and shield raised. None of them would make it if someone didn't keep the enemy distracted.

She crouched underneath the shield, feeling it shudder as heavy bolts stuck fast in the hard wood. She clenched her teeth as she felt the metal tip of one poke through the wood, scraping the side of her arm, just barely leaving a cut.

The crossbowmen all spotted her, and took aim, trying to shoot down the one defiant warrior who stood up to their trap.

Around her she could hear the thudding sound of bolts either missing her or feel them sticking into the shield. Her leather armor wouldn't do that much to stop the bolts, but if she was lucky, it'd do enough to divert the attacks. "Regroup with the main army! Keep running!" She screamed to the stragglers as they slipped behind her. Many limping together, bolts sticking out of their bodies and small puddles of blood behind them.

As she briefly looked over she caught eyes with the massive man carrying his comrades from earlier. She could see he had a few bolts sticking out of his chest. He was bleeding heavily, more so than the other wounded men nearby. His armor was shredded and he looked to be on his last legs.

It was a strange sensation to look into the eyes of someone so close to death. Time seemed to slow, or perhaps it was her mind catching up to what was happening, because it was all being imbedded into her memory. This man was willingly so near to death, and yet he carried two other men with him knowing that he'd worsened his chances of survival by raising those of his allies. They locked eyes, and he smiled. Perhaps knowing that together they'd saved more men than the entirety of the rout had or perhaps it was simply the fact that he knew he wasn't the only one to risk everything for the rest of the army.

As she watched him, she felt a sharp pain in her side, breaking eye contact for the moment she saw that she too had taken a bolt, though this one was to her lower back. She bit down to stifle the scream as she felt it rip parts of her flesh. She ducked lower, letting the shield take up the entirety of her side before she took a glance back at the man. She saw him nod, before he leaned slightly to free one of his arms, and used it to rummage through the bag on one of the unconscious men on his back's property. He did it for a half a moment before he finally withdrew a flask, its glass body filled with a large dose of blue liquid. He nodded to her, before throwing the vessel to fall in the dust at her feet.

She was speechless, though she hardly had the ability to speak as it was. She was busy trying to fight the pain in her back as it tried to overcome her. She leaned down to pick up the flask and downed the contents as quickly as possible. She could feel the flesh on her back start to numb and then felt as the reformed muscle and skin force the bolt out, letting in fall to the ground, blood drying quickly on its tip.

She used the moment of renewed energy to rise from her crouch and strafe over to protect the last of the Ivalician stragglers, the giant man and his human baggage.

They fell back slowly, nearing the reformed lines of knights, all wearing the Nanten standard. _So that's who's reinforcing us._ She backed up further, and finally as the large man hauled his comrades to the waiting reinforcements as well as priests and chemists who were ready to heal them. She finally turned her back to make her escape. She saw the man pass out face down on the ground before the chemists could coax him forward to accept healing.

She was meters away from her allies. She dropped the shield, now riddled with bolts and near the point of breaking, its once proud crest now marred with the attacks of their foes. The healing effects of the potion were on the wane when she made her retreat.

She heard it first. Then felt it. A click followed near instantaneously by the high pitched whistle of fletching in the wind. She gave out a cry as the first bolt pierced her side. This time punching through the leather armor and forcing the tip deep into her back. She managed to take another heavy step forward before she felt another bolt lodge itself next to the first one followed by a third bolt higher than either of the first two. She could feel her breath shorten, and her limbs growing excessively heavy.

Her vision narrowed, the periphery growing dark. She took another step before she fell to her knee. She couldn't force her limbs to move any further. Running here and then defending the soldiers was too much. She didn't have any more strength to go on.

She could hear a loud rumble, and from nearby she could hear the sound of a commanding voice shouting out a command. "Hold the line!" She saw a shadow overtake her vision. The form was a silhouette and the features were blurring, but she felt a powerful hand pull her up, his gravel textured voice rumbled in her ears as she heard him speaking to the soldiers nearby. "If only I had more knights like this woman. Get her to a priest. She has done her duty. Now it is our turn…" Her eyes were too heavy and she couldn't see anything, she felt strong arms pick her up and carry her back through the ranks of soldiers, finally the sound of soldiers dimmed and the sound of a tent flap opening was all she could hear.

Inside the tent she could hear nothing for a good time, until finally a great clash of thunder pierced the silence, breaking the calm aura for a moment before once more the world drifted to silence, and darkness overtook her.

* * *

"Do you know who took command of the armies at Viura when we were pushed back?" Miluda asked Ramza as she finished telling her story.

"Count Cidolfas Orlandu? I was taught that his Knights led a valiant defense but was forced back when the army from Romanda joined the Ordalians."

"Correct. I didn't find out until after we were forced out of the capital. I call this scar "The gift of the Thunder God." I lost consciousness right after he pulled me into the ranks, but the soldiers told me that he single-handedly destroyed the archers that slaughtered so many of our soldiers after he had them carry me out."

"Did you ever speak to him?" Ramza asked, curious to her connection to the man.

"No. After the battle the command was transferred to Prince Denamda the Fourth. The Nanten didn't fight alongside the common army after that. They operated away from us."

"He's a kind man and a powerful knight. You must have impressed him greatly if he said that."

"I hope so. Though I doubt I'll be spending much time around Goltana's generals with the war going on." She answered him, chuckling lightly to herself as she thought about that concept.

A moment of silence passed between the two before it was broken by Ramza.

"You should get some rest. We'll be marching to Goug tomorrow, and we can't be sure if we'll be able to rest any once we get there." Ramza mentioned, thinking of the long day they had coming before he noticed a slight abnormality. "What happened to your blanketing?"

"I gave it to Boco; He'll need it in the rain out there." She answered, pointing over her shoulder in the general direction of the large bird.

"It's already getting cool out, you'll get sick." He replied to her.

"I'll be fine."

Ramza leaned back down to rest his head on the bundled shirt he was using as a pillow. After a moment of silence, he leaned back up. He could see she already was shivering slightly.

"Here" He offered, gesturing to the side of the blanket he'd brought. The rough cloth wasn't pretty but it was warmer than nothing at all.

She made to protest for a moment before accepting the offer and curling up next to him, already enjoying the added warmth of the blanket and the heat radiating from the young man next to her.

Had he been near anyone else, he would have found the situation awkward.

Together the two warriors found a peaceful slumber. Until the loud chirping of a certain chocobo awoke them while the sun was still hours away.


	12. Act 2, Chapter 6

Author's Notes: Hey guys, like I said when I posted my other story, I'm still writing Lionheart, it just takes a lot of free time for me to get to a position where I can upload. Life's a busy thing, especially when balancing college and daily life with various fanfictions. Well, here's the next chapter. Like I said before, these next few chapters are going to be keeping with a lot of the story of the game, there really isn't much room to put in aside chapters at this point and there's enough going on at the moment that throwing in personal chapters would just confuse things. That being said I do have a chapter in the works for much later. For now, enjoy, and as always leave any comments or reviews. Oh, and to the reviewer Dark Drow, if you'd like me to respond to your questions, you'll need to make an account. I can't answer anonymous reviews directly unless I post them in the AN which already takes up too much space.

Act 2,

Chapter 6:

The night was relatively peaceful as the trio was concerned. Yes, it had rained extensively, but for a seasoned mercenary any night spent without the threat of blood was a dull one. Though some mercenaries would consider this a boorish existence, the good natured ones enjoyed the lapse from combat marches and bloodshed. Ramza enjoyed the night; a storm could be peaceful at times, the pitter-patter of droplets deflecting off of the tenting could lull the man too slumber on the worst of days. The woman near him snoozed softly, back towards him. Occasionally she'd rustle slightly, but even with the bouts of thunder, Miluda slept well

Ramza however was awoken by the sound of a chocobo.

"Wark-Wark. Wark-Wark. Wark!" The sound startled him slightly, causing him to rise and wearily rub his eyes.

"What is it, Boco?" He asked, sleepily, still not completely awakened.

That's when he could hear the slightest oddities among the storming weather.

A slight creak, a dull rattle, the sound of hollow objects clunking together. The sounds were strange; certainly not something he was terribly accustomed to.

He sat still for a moment, trying to analyze the sound before he turned and gave Miluda a nudge. "Wake up, there's something out there."

"Nnnnggg…It's probably just the storm, go back to bed, Ramza." She moaned dryly, rolling back over.

"It's not the storm. Get up, we need to get moving." He whispered back to her, shaking her in the process to ensure she was cognizant.

"Fine, I'll get my armor, go check on Boco and Mustadio." She said back as she sat up and rubbed her eyes wearily.

"I will, hurry up and get dressed." He whispered as he slipped his vest on and crept out into the rain, his boots issuing a wet squelch in the mud.

He couldn't see very much in the dark, his eyes not adjusting to the inky blackness that was occasionally illuminated by a peal of lightning.

He crept slowly to the side of the tent, towards the chocobo tied not ten feet away from it. The bird was alert, eyes scanning the swamp nearby. As he neared the beast the, he cooed softly to the bird, "Here, Boco, come on, we're leaving" as he unbound the cord holding the bird to the scrub brush nearby. The bird didn't react heavily, it simply held to its watch, following Ramza as he pulled it along. Though the bird did not react sharply, it was obviously on edge. Whatever was in the swamp, Boco had noticed it.

The hollow sounds were still out there in the darkness, they shuffled about, though the sound wasn't nearby or at least not enough so that he could pinpoint the location. He crept slowly and quietly through the dark towards the small rounded tent that Mustadio had taken.

Had the situations been different, Ramza would have marveled at how the cultures this far east preferred round design over the triangular of the west. The cultural differences were lost at this time as Ramza snuck over towards Mustadio's shelter.

"Mustadio, get up. We're moving camp." He whispered through the material, giving it a soft tap to try and rouse the machinist.

He could hear a rustle on the inside of the tent, before he heard a soft murmur after a groan of drowsiness. "What's wrong?"

"Something's out in the swamp, we should leave." Ramza answered as he continued to scan the distance in the occasional flash of lightning. In the distance he could swear he saw movement out of the corner of his eye, but turned to see nothing more than a shrub blowing in the wind.

After a few minutes of watching, he could hear the slight rustle of metal when Miluda ducked out of the tent, and kicked the support post out on her way, collapsing the structure.

"Miluda, take care of Boco, I'll pack our belongings." Ramza said to her as she stood up fully, handing her the cord around Boco's neck.

He knelt low for a moment and grabbed the edge of the tent, folding it inward and pulling it up into a sack before tying it off, their dried food and clothing tucked into the middle, tight cords dangling outside, ready to tie onto the simple saddling on Boco's back.

Nearby he could hear the slight rustle of Mustadio doing the same.

"Psst. Ramza, hurry up. Something is definitely moving out there." Miluda signaled to him as she came to his side, before jumping up to sit astride the yellow chocobo and tie off their belongings as she did so.

"I know. As soon as Mustadio is packed we're leaving."

"Good."

The tension was broken a moment later though when Mustadio tied his belongings off on the saddling.

"Look." Ramza announced to the trio, pointing off into the distance, their eyes all struggled to see his object of interest in the darkness, but after a moment and a flash of lightning they all could make out the form of what appeared to be a cloudy shape, almost that of a man's torso, wearing a rough shirt that resembled no more than a worn out potato sack.

Ramza gave out a sigh of frustration, knowing the conflict was inevitable now. "What rotten luck….fighting monsters in a swamp."

Mustadio couldn't help but add "Lousy footing. On top of that it's raining. Be careful!" Before he took aim with his rifle and placing a shot into the cloudy mass. He could see that though the body looked to be nothing more than a wisp of cloud, it was still dense enough and could be damaged. The shot paralyzed the undead creature.

"That one's sealed. Take him out, before others show up." Mustadio announced.

"Sealed?" Ramza couldn't help but balk before he ran up to slash at the ghoul, before placing an empowered fist through beast's shirt, earning a slight wince of pain as he pulled his fist back, noticing that the ghoul crumbled into a loose collection of stones.

"I soaked a few bullets in holy water. Goug machinists have to drive off undead from our dig sites occasionally, holy bullets will petrify them." Mustadio answered as he dug another bullet from one of his pockets.

"Good to know, now shoot the next one you see, we're leaving before more of these show up, this swamp is definitely haunted." Miluda announced as she rode up on Boco to take the lead, Mustadio following in her wake.

As she rode by, a pile of bones wearing the a bull skull at its top animated from the water, rising to impede their path before it raised its hands and a dull blue light shone before flying to splash into Miluda's face, leaving her sputtering for a few seconds as she coughed the swamp water from her lungs.

"I've got it." Ramza said, charging in to bisect the skeleton before it could cast its magic once again.

Miluda had to catch her breath as she cleared her lungs of the water. The burning sensation in her chest was painful; clearly that water spell was designed to drown an opponent, luckily for her Ramza had disrupted the creature before it could compel the water to continue its slow and painful work.

"Keep moving." She spat, coughing out the foul taste of swamp water.

They were on the run for several minutes, though they felt like an eternity. As they ran more undead beasts rose to confront them, only stopping as they neared the edge of the swamp, finally reaching safer terrain, and the safety of sunlight after the night's rain.

They all had to struggle to regain their breaths, save for Boco, who though an animal, stilled showed signs of weariness.

"Are you all right, Mustadio?" Ramza asked, leaning over to catch his breath.

"Don't anybody worry about me, I'm fine by the way. There's nothing quite like a mouth full of bog water." Miluda tried to joke, lightening the mood after the dark night they'd just experienced; Ramza gave her a silent smirk before turning to examine the engineer.

"Yeah, I'm ok. Past this swamp's the ocean, we're almost to Goug." Mustadio responded, twisting his ponytail to wring it dry. "We can deal with Bart Company tonight, let's just get to the city and rest a bit."

"We should hurry then, we'll need as much rest as we can get. We can't be certain we'll stay in Goug after the rescue." Ramza said before marching off down the road, Miluda and Boco at his side, Mustadio on the other.

* * *

The sun had begun to set when Mustadio and Ramza left the inn to scout for Bart Company. They building of Goug were made largely of stone, dug straight from the quarry in the city, shaped, and used to make bricks to survive the ocean storms that came during the summer. Windmills stuck out from some taller buildings, though the use of them was lost on Ramza who couldn't peer inside to see their purpose. Various townsfolk were out chattering about the various goings on, though all around they could hear rumors of similar natures. The Hokuten and Nanten were mobilizing, war couldn't be far off. Though the only worries among the townsfolk were if the war would reach their doorstep, Goug being situated off the mainland protected it from most worries, but even they couldn't hope to remain unaffected by a full scale war on the continent.

"I don't see anyone from Bart Company. It doesn't even look like there was a fight. Something's strange…" Mustadio whispered, studying the buildings and people. In his mind he couldn't help but wonder, _weren't the church troops supposed to be here by now. Surely there'd be more evidence of their passing. _ "I'll check it out, I'll see you later Ramza."

"Where?" Ramza asked back, looking around the landscape for a discrete meeting point.

"The slums over there…they shouldn't attract attention." Mustadio said, pulling Ramza towards him and pointing from the overpass they stood on towards the slums on the lowland below.

They turned to face each other once more, "All right, be careful." Ramza said.

"Right, leave it to me. I'll see you in a few hours." Mustadio said before they parted ways.

* * *

Ramza headed back to the inn and was surprised to find Miluda sleeping contently on the bed, her armor in a disorganized heap on the floor.

_Must have been really tired_, He thought to himself as he watched her sleep for a moment before he took a seat on the floor and fished for a whetstone from their supplies before running it along the edge of his blade as quietly as he knew possible. Each repetition shaved off minute bits of metal dust from the blade's edge, finely grinding out the nicks in the metal.

_I should really look into some different types of weaponry, I'm going to end up breaking this sword into pieces at this rate, I'm just not using it right anymore_. Ramza thought as he examined the many marks on the blade. It was a small wonder how he'd damaged it so much in such a short time.

_Maybe Miluda knows a better fighting style, something to go in line with the hand to hand and swordplay. I'll have to ask her next time we're not on a contract. _He continued his contemplations for no short time; even as the sun descended he continued to grind the various flakes of metal away from his blade.

As the sun neared the horizon, Ramza finally stopped his weapon maintenance and gave Miluda a soft shake, rousing her from the nap she'd managed.

"Is it almost time?" She asked him, rubbing her eyes, the previous night's lack of sleep clearly evident in the slight rings around the crystalline brown orbs.

"We meet Mustadio in the slums, we should get ready." Ramza answered, handing her the scattered armor pieces.

* * *

Goug's slums were disheveled to say the least. Dilapidated old buildings dotted the small section of the city, an old church stood at an odd angle, the windmill on it still spinning in the ocean's breeze.

Ramza stood at the top of the old windmill, jutting out from the hillside. The meeting spot was empty, Mustadio was nowhere in sight.

"He's late…Too late." Ramza said to himself as he felt a drop of water tap him on the head. He reached a gloved hand out and watched as the light droplets fell and darkened the material with moisture.

"I wonder if Mustadio was caught?" He asked himself as a peal of lightning lit the sky.

"Are you his friend?" A strange voice asked from behind him, eliciting a slight jump as Ramza turned rapidly to examine the newcomer.

"Who are you?!"

The man looked almost sickly, his skin paling beneath a largely green and tan robe. The man's hair was graying in areas and his expression looked cold. With him, Ramza could see a couple of women march up wearing lightweight armor, silver bows strung up and waiting in their hands. Quivers full of arrows on their backs. Bodyguards, it would appear.

"Bring him!" The sick man commanded, before a moment later, another man wearing lightweight armor and a roguish expression drug Mustadio up and shoved him to a knee in front of him.

"S…Sorry, Ramza." Mustadio said from his kneeling position.

"Are you okay, Mustadio?!" Ramza asked, stepping forward towards the thugs.

"That's far enough. Don't move any closer!" The ill man commanded, halting Ramza's advance.

"So, you're Rudvich! Let Mustadio go!" Ramza shouted to the man, who he'd assumed to be Rudvich by the way the thugs seemed to look to him for leadership.

"Give me the "Holy Stone" Then you can have him back." Rudvich stated, before turning to look towards Mustadio, still kneeling in the muddying ground. "C'mon, where'd you hide it? Talk!" He commanded to Mustadio.

He was met with silence, Mustadio refusing to divulge any information.

"Won't talk, huh? Even after seeing this?" Rudvich commented, giving a nod to signal his other thug to bring forth the next prisoner. The thug dressed much like the one who escorted Mustadio pushed forward another man, older, and wearing a worker's coveralls, his hands bound behind his back.

Mustadio's expression changed dramatically. "Father! Are you okay?!"

"I'm…all right… Don't give him the stone." The man said.

"Put him in there!" Rudvich commanded his lackeys.

The thug hauling Mustadio's father immediately grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and threw him through the curtain to a hovel before stepping forward to block the entrance.

"Ready to confess now?"

Mustadio turned to give Rudvich a glare before letting his eyes drift downward.

"Inside the chimney…at Ramza's feet…" Mustadio answered, his teeth grit the entire time.

"Well then, you!" Rudvich responded, turning to lay his gaze upon Ramza. "Pick it up! If you want to save his life!"

Ramza turned around, and descended the side of the building to examine the small chimney. Inside on top of a metal grating a small parcel was concealed. "This…?" Ramza asked himself as he examined the small package before turning back to return to his position on the church's crumbling side. He locked eyes with Rudvich who stood on the roof of the building overlooking his current position. "Let them go!"

"First give me the stone!" Rudvich commanded back, not concerned with the fury in Ramza's voice.

"Let them go, first!"

"Throw the stone! Then, we'll let them go!" Rudvich responded.

Ramza cocked back his arm and threw the parcel, allowing Rudvich to catch it just above his head. The thug holding Mustadio let him slip by and come to stand in front of Ramza.

"So this is the Zodiac Stone! Finally we've got it! The Cardinal will be very pleased!" Rudvich said under his breath before turning his back on Ramza and Mustadio. "Good job. I'm done now. You take care of the rest. Get rid of them!" The man said as he walked away, letting two robed mages come to take his place on the roof. Odd triangular hats adorning their heads, making them look like some strange beast of a mage.

"Draclau was in on it too?" Ramza said aloud as he heard Rudvich depart, his hand slipping to his sword. The two archers each knocked an arrow and let them loose towards Ramza and Mustadio.

"Get down!" Ramza shouted as he pushed Mustadio out of the way, diving off the platform with him, letting the arrows stick harmlessly into the ground.

"I have to rescue my dad!" Mustadio said as Ramza and he scrambled to stand back up on the slippery stone floor.

"Get him; we'll take care of it here." Ramza said back, pushing Mustadio up and into position to take a shot at the guard to his father's prison.

Mustadio rushed forward and slid along the slickened stone to kick at the thug, flooring him just long enough for the engineer to grab a rock and bash him in the head with it, knocking the man out cold.

As Mustadio was dealing with springing his father, it was all Ramza could do to avoid the volley of arrows that came his way. One would fly by him, he'd deflect another, but after nearly a minute of blocking and dodging, he felt a sharp pain as one of the arrows struck him in the side of arm, making him grit his teeth in pain.

_Any minute now. _Ramza thought to himself as he pulled the arrow free from his body and focused once more on avoiding the incoming danger. He was shocked a moment later when loud crackle began to sound above him.

Looking up, he barely had time to jump away as the summoned spirit of Ramuh the Thunder God electrocuted the position he'd just been standing in, leaving a series of scorches and steam on the wet stone.

His heart was beating rapidly as she fought to catch his breath. He peered around the side of the building, only for an arrow to whiz by his head.

He was relieved however when a moment later he heard the high pitched shriek as one of the summoners was cut down.

Ramza barely had time to watch as Miluda withdrew her blade from the woman's back, flicking it to rid her blade of the woman's blood.

He could hear to his left Mustadio placing a shot with his rifle, most likely recovered off one of the thugs holding his father and himself hostage. In the distance above him, Ramza could hear as Miluda's sword struck the other summoner's staff with a dull thunk.

Ramza took a steadying breath before he took off in a rush around the corner to try and get in position to engage the archers. His boots barely giving him enough traction to stay standing on the smooth stone. The plan however, seemed to be going smoothly as when he rounded the corner he could see that Boco stood between the two women, pecking furiously at them until one slipped off the stone overhang, falling unconscious or dead at the bottom, the distinction between the two being entirely lost on Ramza.

He ran and jumped the gap between the two buildings, sliding along the smooth rock, before he came to a stop just behind the other archer, who only realized her peril as Ramza's hand closed around her throat and his sword slipped between her ribs. A pity to end a life so efficiently, but he doubted she'd have shown much remorse either, the hole in his arm being a testament to that.

They all quickly gathered at the curtain to Mustadio's father's room. The guards all dispatched or in no condition to stop them.  
"Will my father be all right?" Mustadio asked.

Ramza didn't answer, just pushed the boy into the room to get his father, and get out as quickly as possible.

Inside they could see the wood of the building was rotting, and the stone looked to be in poor condition as well.

Mustadio ran to his father's side, kneeling next to the man so he could unbind his hands. "Are you alright, father?"

"Don't worry about me…They've taken the stone. Rudvich will try to revive the machines beneath Goug with its power. He may even try to use the divine power within the stones. Besides, the Cardinal is working with Bart Company. Not much we can do now…" The man said, flexing his hands to relieve the numbness from lack of circulation.

"Heh, heh…Good for them." Mustadio chuckled as he stood up and backed away to give his father some breathing room.

"What do you mean?" The man asked, looking towards his son?

Mustadio just reached into his sleeve, pulled off the heavy glove on his right hand and shook it out, letting a small yellow orb fall into his palm.

"I made a fake one in case something like this happened." Mustadio said, no small pride in his ingenuity evident in the smile spread across his face.

"You mean, they got a fake?" Ramza asked, coming to stand next to the engineer, a bewildered expression splayed across his face. _He could have warned me first…. _Ramza thought with only the slightest annoyance.

"That's right. They must be going crazy now." Mustadio answered.

Ramza took a moment to think, before he looked down, serious once more. "Princess Ovelia and Agrias are in danger!"

"What do you mean?" Mustadio had to ask, confused at the sudden shift in his comrade.

"The Cardinal joined Bart to get the stone. He may take the Princess hostage."

"That's ridiculous! He'd be making an enemy of the royal family!"

"Why do you think the Cardinal wanted the stone? People are sick of long wars and political infighting. Draclau wants to use the 'Zodiac Brave Story.' He'll create Zodiac Braves by collecting the stones and use the story to control the world." Ramza explained.

"He is right. We can't give the stone to the Cardinal." Mustadio's father answered after a moment, conceding to the logic.

"Let's save the Princess and Agrias! We need to hurry!"

"Right. But the way to Lionel is probably sealed. We'll use a ship to sneak in the back of the castle. We can sail around the church's army and sneak in." Mustadio said, helping his father to his feet and leaving the room with Ramza, back into the thick of the storm.

* * *

They left that night, and booked passage on the first merchant ship to leave Goug along the trade route east towards Warjilis Trade City. The trip was short, powered by the strong coastal winds ships could sail along the trade routes easily during the early spring and summer, and come back along the same routes the opposite way when the colder winds blew them back the way they came during the fall and winter.

As the docked in Warjilis, Ramza rose from below the deck and scouted the docks.

"There aren't any Lionel troops in Warjilis…" He said to himself as he looked around. The only guards along the docks were various mercenaries protecting the merchant ships. As he stepped off the gangplank and onto the pier he spotted a familiar shock of short brown hair.

"Delita! Why are you here?!"

Ramza's old friend came wandering up, coming to stand before him. "Don't take our information network too lightly."

"Our?" Ramza couldn't help but ask, puzzled.

"Go back to Igros, for your own sake. It's healthier to keep your nose out of certain things. Like Princesses and stones." Delita answered coldly.

"Delita, what do you mean?" Ramza asked next, still confused by his friends actions.

"Rescuing the Princess only solves one problem. But I can save her from all of them." Delita answered, turning to look out into the port.

"What do you mean? I don't understand." Ramza asked, Delita's cryptic answers not doing anything to help answer the growing number of questions.

"The best ways don't always lead to the best results. You can't save her, no matter what. Remember that." Delita said, turning his back to Ramza and beginning to walk away. He only made it a few steps before Ramza stopped him.

"Wait. Delita." Ramza said, still unmoving, he waited for Delita to turn back around before he asked "What are you trying to do?"

"Larg, Goltana, your brothers. Everyone… They haven't noticed that they're all swept up in the same flow. I'm just going against it. That's all…" He answered, once more turning his back. He didn't walk away immediately this time. He stopped, took a deep breath before saying "I'll see you again, if we live that long." Delita then marched back to the end of the docks and disappeared in the crown of merchants and deckhands unloading cargo.

"Delita…" Ramza said under his breath, still lost as to what his friend was planning.


	13. Act 2, Chapter 7

AN: Here's the next upload in the Lionheart series. As per usual do leave any feedback you have and I'll try and respond promptly. There's nothing else to say about this chapter, there's a few hints here or there but nothing worth mentioning. Enjoy the story.

Act 2,

Chapter 7

Warjilis was a bustling trade city located on the south-eastern edge of the peninsula that comprised the territory under control of the Church of Glabados, more specifically Lionel Castle. The main portion of the city was focused around the ports. Heavy docks were situated along the seaside to help manage the high traffic through the city. It is from here that most goods travelled throughout the peninsula. The city itself was independent and unaffiliated with the nobility. Instead it was run primarily by commercial enterprises, namely Bart Company, noticeable by the occasional guard wearing the company's crest.

Though technically an enemy of the company, the guards paid no attention to Ramza as he worked his way through the city's streets towards the bar and his awaiting companions. The duo was seated at a low table inside the dimly lit building, concealed by the sheer volume of patrons.

"Find out anything while you were out there?" Miluda asked him as he sat down.

The bar was crowded and only getting more so as the day progressed into afternoon and evening. While Miluda sat relatively at ease in the room so crowded with merchants and mercenaries, Mustadio sat tense, staring down into the mug before him.

"Nothing of real importance. The Bart Company guards aren't looking for us, if we're lucky, we can slip out of town before anything else happens."

Miluda took the information well, simply leaning back to prop her feet up on the table as she took a drink before answering, "That's good to hear. It'll be a few days march back to Lionel Castle and I don't think our friend in Goug will trust a courier to send the "Holy Stone." Hopefully they won't realize it's a fake until we're ready to make our move."

Ramza just nodded, hoping that they still had enough time to help their friends before the Church made their move.

"It's a long march to Lionel; get as much rest as you can." She said, finishing the conversation and rising from the table. "I'm going to get some sleep. We'll need to leave early if we want to cover much ground."

With that, Miluda left their sight and retreated to the room she and Ramza would be sharing. It was only after she'd left that Ramza noticed Mustadio's gaze still focused on his drink.

Ramza gave him a firm shake, rousing the young man from his thoughts. "You okay?"

"Oh, sorry. Yes, I'm fine Ramza." Mustadio answered, though his appearance stated worry.

"Your dad will be fine; we're the ones doing the dangerous things." Ramza guessed at his worries.

"Indeed." Was the only response Mustadio gave before he too stood from the table. "I hope you're right." He finished, before taking his leave too, and allowing Ramza the chance to go and get as much sleep as he could before the long days ahead.

* * *

They left early the next morning, before the sun had fully risen from its slumber.

As Ramza, Miluda, Mustadio, and Boco left Warjilis Trade City that morning, another group was discussing their own plans.

The sun did not shine through the windows of Lionel Castle. The sun was still hours from being up, only painting the sky near the horizon a slightly lighter shade of blue.

In the meeting room of Lionel Castle, the candelabra on the table illuminated the faces of Cardinal Draclau, Rudvich Barts, and the Dark Knight Gafgarion were planning their own actions.

"You're using the princess as bait to get the stone back? That's not something a holy man would do." Gafgarion stated bluntly, parroting the plan he'd just heard from the Cardinal.

"Bastard! Things would have been fine if you hadn't let them escape!" Rudvich Barts spat at the knight, his anger not hidden at all. His glare fell on the knight, causing the older man to narrow his eyes at him.

"There were some mistakes, but it wasn't my fault." Gafgarion answered calmly, un-phased by Rudvich's words.

Before he could fully retaliate, the duo was interrupted by the Cardinal.

"Enough, Rudvich. I'll return Ovelia to Dycedarg as promised. It was our intention, too. But don't you need to get rid of those who know about the kidnapping? The thief who stole the stone is with them. You can catch them all by using the princess as bait. Two birds with one stone." He stated before crossing his hands together over his lap.

"Exactly." Gafgarion answered. "But what if…?" He tried to ask before being cut off once more by Draclau.

"You are being weak." The Cardinal stated, immediately putting Gafgarion on the defensive when Rudvich could not.

""Careful" is more like it. You've got to be careful to survive on a battlefield" The old warrior answered.

"All right. I'll make sure you are protected. Also, we'll prepare bait just in case." Draclau conceded.

"Good. The woman will make perfect bait. I'll get rid of them. I'm more reliable than him!" Gafgarion declared, nodding towards Rudvich.

"How dare you!" Rudvich responded, his anger once more evident by the glare he lay upon Gafgarion.

"Fine, I'll leave it to you." The cardinal answered, causing Rudvich to open his arms in an act of open disbelief.

"Are you serious?"

"Don't let me down, Gafgarion." Draclau ordered, leaving an open threat of grave consequences should the old warrior fail.

"No problem. I'll get the stone back!" Gafgarion announced before turning on his heel a marching through the door, his heavy armor clattering the whole way. The two remaining men stood in silence for a moment before Rudvich asked his question.

"Why him…?"

Draclau didn't answer at first, he stood from his seat and walked over towards the window to stand beside Rudvich, after a moment of decision, he responded. "You failed enough. Now you must take responsibility…"

"W, what…?" Rudvich said, taking a step back from Cardinal.

Draclau said nothing; he simply took a step forward.

The Castle was greeted with the sound of a man's dying gasp and the soft drip of liquid on a stone floor though no men other than the ones in the room were awake to hear it.

* * *

Ramza's party was met with a cloud overcast day as the marched. In the distance, rumbles of thunder could be heard, announcing the coming storm. However it wasn't until late in the afternoon when they reached the Bariaus Valley that the storm had truly set in.

The river that ran through the valley was swollen with rainwater, and all around the sound of thunder covered the sound of marching feet as the ground became progressively more drenched and muddied.

As they neared heart of the valley, another party was already on the move there.

* * *

Agrias Oaks was running for her life. She was tired, wounded, and hopelessly outnumbered.

She stopped as she reached the small cliff that dropped into the river. She had to stop to take a breath and try to heal the bleeding wound in her side. Her prayers were overshadowed as in the distance a man could be heard shouting, "Where are you? Don't try to escape!"

She turned just in time to see the leader of her assailants, a knight wearing the crest of Lionel Castle on his cape strode forward, only stopping a few meters away. "So, here you are…" He stated before giving a sharp whistle, signaling his comrades that he'd found the prey.

All around her Agrias could see Lionel soldiers step out into the open. A mage to her left, protected by yet another knight and above him on the hillside an archer. On the other side of the river, she could just barely see a second mage and archer take up position. The group was more than enough to kill a single knight, even a Holy Knight at that.

"Give yourself up!" The leader commanded, before he waited for her response. He was met with nothing but a cold stare as the woman gripped the hilt of her sword. However he was shocked when in the distance he could see a group of armored people coming to stand on the lowlands behind Agrias.

"Protect Agrias! Charge!" Ramza shouted to Boco over the clash of thunder. To his right, Miluda took his side and charged into combat, her armor shining in the flashes of lightning.

On the other side of the river, Mustadio was already lining up his rifle to take aim at the mages, and while the human members of Ramza's party prepared to attack, Boco was already running up to support Agrias as Ramza had ordered. The beast trusted Ramza's orders, and showed the great intelligence that the Chocobo was capable of as it followed the command, working the natural magic known to them as it tried to heal Agrias' wounds.

Ramza didn't pay any heed as he heard the sound of Mustadio's first shot ring out, nor did he see the Mage on the opposite side of the river fall, clutching his shattered arm. Ramza reached the first knight quickly, his sword ready as he parried the Lionel Knight's attack.

To his right he could hear Miluda engage the Knight Captain alongside Agrias, giving the Holy Knight time to shout out "Ramza! Why are you here!?"

He was too pre-occupied with his opponent to answer immediately. His sword bounced off his enemies shield and he was forced to jump back as the man countered with a slash of his own. He screamed out as he circled his enemy. "We were going to attack the castle's flank to try and save you! But, why are you here?" He lunged forward, trying to slip his blade under his enemies shield.

"The Cardinal secretly plotted with Larg from the start! We tried to escape but the Princess got caught! I couldn't save her. They're planning to execute her, we must hurry!" Agrias shouted before channeling her holy magic into the sword, allowing her to crystalize the blade as it struck her enemy, freezing the man's body solid in crystal dust.

Miluda took the opening as cleaved the man down with a heavy blow from her blade before ducking behind her shield as an arrow thudded into the metal and wood.

Miluda answered for them all when she shouted. "First, we have to get rid of them somehow…" before she slid her sword along the face of her shield, breaking the arrow.

A second shot rang out as Mustadio shot down the archer on his side of the river.

As Miluda continued her charge and engaged the mage nearby, she could feel the water in the air sizzle into steam as the ground around her ignited. Luckily for her, the mage chose a poor spell to use, as the water from the storm nullified much of the fire spell's effect. His lapse in judgment was quickly and permanently solved by the mercenary knight.

"The devil's spirit of restlessness is released!" Agrias chanted under her breath, infusing her blade with the glow of holy runes before she struck out, seemingly connecting with nothing until a blade of crystal split from the ground and skewered the archer.

What had once been a decisive battle was turning to a massacre as Ramza's party quickly overwhelmed the Lionel troops. Already they were reduced to a single foe, and were soon reduced to nothing as Agrias and Miluda joined Ramza in combating the last knight. His defense was soon rendered useless as the trio soon flanked the man and put him down.

As the battle closed, Ramza asked first. "Are you all right, Agrias?"

"Yes, I'm alright, but we must hurry! She's going to be executed at the Golgorand Execution site. We need to hurry!" Agrias stated urgency clear in her voice.

"Then we don't have time to waste, let's go!" Miluda stated, before taking off towards the execution grounds. The others soon followed her.

They made camp just outside the area, preparing for the morning when they'd have to assault the execution as it was in progress.

* * *

As the sun rose on the eastern horizon, a small squad of Lionel knights escorted the princess and her two bodyguards to the execution site, there the executioner waited, his large form hidden under the thick robes of his office. His only visible feature being the thin white mustache sticking out from under his hood.

"Any last words?" The man asked of the princess as she stood before the block.

The only response was the wind, blowing softly through the braid of hair on the woman's head.

"No? I see." He responded

Before the execution could continue, a knight standing guard on the archway that led into the execution grounds exclaimed, "Huh? The enemy!" The announcement was followed very shortly as Ramza, Agrias, and Miluda hoped over the low wall to stand near the block.

"That's far enough! Return the Princess, Now!" Ramza demanded, sword drawn and at the ready. Miluda, Agrias, and he would serve as the vanguard and attack head on and in the open, while Boco and Mustadio slipped in under the archway.

On the side of the block, hands bound behind her back, Ramza could hear Agrias' subordinate Lavian shout. "Agrias, No!" She was drowned out however when the executioner let out a loud chuckle.

"Heh, heh, heh… You fell into a trap!" He exclaimed before pulling the heavy robe from his body, revealing the dark golden armor beneath. "You're still too naïve, kid." Gafgarion announced at the bewildered look on Ramza's face as the "Princess" did the same, revealing an archer from Lionel Castle instead of the Princess they were supposed to rescue.

"Where is the Princess?!" Ramza shouted at the man.

"At Lionel Castle. Where's the stone?" Gafgarion answered.

"Stone?" Ramza responded, feigning confusion.

"Stop playing dumb. The stone you stole from the Cardinal. You were with the one who stole it! Just hand it over!"

"If you want it, you'll have to take it!" Ramza snarled at the man.

"Seem you've matured a bit….Then, I'll take it by force!" He drew his sword and slung his shield of his back before he shouted out. "It's not too late! Let's go back to Igros! Your brother, Dycedarg, said he'd forgive you! Come on, wake up!" Gafgarion offered, extending one last chance to the young man, perhaps his conscience, or just the fact he'd taken a small liking to the brash young mercenary.

"No, I won't be involved in any more wrong doing!"

"Wrong doing? What do you mean by that? You are a Beoulve! You have a mission to accomplish! "Wrong doing indeed! It's your mission, don't be a fool!" Gafgarion responded.

"My brothers are making war for personal reasons! What else can you call it other than "evil?"" Ramza responded, shrugging his shoulders at the impasse they'd reached.

"You must make "sacrifices" to accomplish anything! Without "sacrifice" there's no progress, no history! Look at Ivalice! Corrupt! Someone must change it! Your brothers are trying to do that! Even if it means "wrong doing" to some!" Gafgarion concluded before taking a step forward to engage the young mercenary.

"But that doesn't mean I should leave her stranded!" Ramza answered, still reasoning with the elder man.

"Forget about Fort Zeakden! It couldn't be helped! You're a Beoulve. You have a given duty! It is your fate!"

Amidst the conversation, they couldn't help but hear the small chuckle as Miluda said under her breath. "It's always fate when they want something…." The words a dry remark to her. It was already evident. She didn't like these people. Manipulators, all preaching about fixing a corrupt system by making it corrupt themselves. "Damn hypocrites…." She finished to herself, steeling her nerves.

"It's fate that let Teta die? No, that's wrong! We killed her out of convenience…Yes, us! I've run from the truth long enough…I killed her…" Ramza shouted back, closing the conversation.

As he was about to charge into the fray and engage with Gafgarion, he could only watch in awe as Agrias stepped in his way. "Ramza, are you really a Beoulve?"

"Didn't you know, Agrias? His name is Ramza Beoulve. One of the Beoulve family."

"It's true I'm a Beoulve! But I'm not like my brothers! I never knew about kidnapping the Princess! I swear it!"

"No doubt in my mind! I believe you!" She took her position now, teeth gnashing together. "Go free Alicia and Lavian, He's mine."

Ramza conceded and let her take on Gafgarion. Instead, he picked out the next night on the field. Miluda right behind him.

"This is ridiculous! One girl has died, so what? We must first think about "justice!"

"There's no "justice" in using and deceiving people! I can't ignore people dying for "justice!" I'll save Princess Ovelia!"

"Stubborn kid! What about her? She's just as responsible for Teta's death as your brothers! If it weren't for her little rebellion, Teta would never have been kidnapped!" Gafgarion asked once more, drawing the focus to Miluda. "Yes, Ramza. I know who she is, Miluda Folles!"

"It wasn't their goal to kidnap Teta! She had no part in it!" Ramza shouted back in Miluda's defense, as he slowly circled around the knight facing him.

"Even so, had her brother not led that foolish rebellion, nothing would have happened to Teta. Why are we guilty and not her, she's the most directly responsible of all of us!"

"Your masters still don't understand what we fought for! Golagros was a fool and shamed our cause but the Death Corps fought for freedom against the corrupt nobles you still serve!" She spat her response, laced with rage. "Don't you dare speak of the Death Corps; you know nothing of who we were!" Her anger carried through into combat as she split her enemy's shield in two and cut him down with all the wrath she could muster.

While Ramza and Miluda were clearing the knights nearest the chopping block, Agrias strode forward to engage Gafgarion one-on-one.

"You're sure you want to do this Agrias? It worked so well for you last time." Gafgarion taunted her, taking a wide swipe with his blade, its blood red metal casting a horrific tint to the air, filling it with a red aura as well as the scent of copper. She dodged the first swing, countering with her own before having to duck behind her shield as Gafgarion took another vicious swing.

The crack of a rifle signaled the demise of one of the mages guarding the archway, though unbeknownst to the defenders, Mustadio was hiding in the background, ducked underneath one of the stairways to the top of the wall.

Boco fought furiously as well, as the battle began, the large bird used its natural advantage of flight to get on top of the wall and force one of the knights off the side, his descent ended with a sickening crunch as his metal armor caved in on his ribs.

Miluda drifted through the battlefield like an omen of war. Her blade already wet with the blood of her first foe, she cleaved through the bow an archer was trying to use before putting the woman down with a mercifully quick second-strike. It was clear to the defending Lionel soldiers, Gafgarion had truly infuriated the woman.

Ramza took the initiative and used his lingering memories of monk fighting and used his body to counter weight his enemy, flipping the Lionel knight onto his back before impaling the man on the tip of his sword. The immediate area clear of foes, Ramza jumped over the steps to the chopping block and took cover on the other side, trying to free the two female knights tied up behind it.

Ramza could see that they'd put up a fight before being captured, the left side of Alicia's face had a gash running the side of her cheek, and Lavian seemed to be heavily favoring one arm as he cut the bonds between them. They weren't able to fight. They were unarmored, unarmed, and worst yet, still battered from their capture.

"Quick, take the shields from one of the corpses and get to the forest, follow Boco!" Ramza stated to them over the din of the battle going on. He gave a sharp whistle, and within seconds Boco glided down to stand next to him. "Ride him, and get out of here. We'll meet you when it's clear!" Ramza commanded before the two women climbed onto the beast's back and rode off through the archway, followed by a small hail of arrows from the archers on the wall.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the heart of the battle Agrias was at her limit in her duel with Gafgarion. The man was old, but a mass of muscle and tricks in the fight. He'd feint left and strike right, causing dents in the metal of her shield. The battle wasn't entirely one sided though, if she could just trap him with her Holy Sword skills she could finish the man off once and for all.

A quick swipe, a low dodge, a long thrust, a shield bash, the fight was looking to go on infinitely. Neither side could claim a true lead over the other. After one vicious overhead swing, Agrias was forced to duck behind her shield. In the gap, Gafgarion rose up and with all the force he could muster, he kicked her shield, pushing her onto her back.

Frantically, Agrias had to roll over to avoid being bisected down the middle by the Dark Knight.

"Come now Agrias, I had expected better from you!" He snarled as he swiped again, this time connecting with her shield arm, causing her to give a slight cry of pain as the blade slid along the edge of her skin, leaving a thin red line and severing the straps that kept the large hunk of metal and wood attached to her arm.

She's gone from even footing to losing the battle in one fell swoop. She had to force her body to roll up and back to her feet before Gafgarion could make another attack at her while she was prone. As she stood she could feel the heat rise in her injured arm, no doubt by the warm blood beginning to drip from the limb.

Around her she could hear the levels of violence fluctuate wildly. Behind her she could hear Mustadio shoot down the last mage, no doubt. In front, she could hear Miluda regroup with Ramza to try and push down the last of the Lionel soldiers.

She was alone, and losing the fight. She had no defense save what blows she could parry with her blade. Gafgarion knew it too, and began a brutal series of quick swipes to try and force her out of position. However, his bloodlust got the best of him as after one particular thrust, Agrias parried the blade perfectly, forcing her blade down to the hilt of his sword before flicking her arm away and disarming the man with a counter-riposte. Her blade slid low and into the man's knee after his sword was thrown away, forcing him down.

"Damn it! I didn't expect you to be this strong…! Retreat for now!" He commanded to his forces, though few were left alive to begin to follow the order.

With that the battle was done, and the adrenaline began to wear off. The first thing that happened was, Agrias collapsed. She felt tired, her arm hurt immensely, but she was happy. She'd proven herself, maybe not to Ramza or the Princess, but to herself.

She struggled for a moment to right herself to her feet without causing further pain in her wounded arm, finally after rising, she chanted the prayers to heal her wounds and felt better as the breeze of healing energy drifted over her. As she walked to regroup with her allies, she noticed the blade Gafgarion had been using. Its body a deep red, almost reflecting an unnatural desire to bleed enemies. Without even thinking, she picked up the blade and took it with her. Magic blades weren't something to be left around lightly.

Her comrades regrouped shortly after. Ramza was the first to speak, with necessary urgency. "We must go to Lionel Castle immediately! We have to rescue the Princess!"

Nobody needed to answer, as one the group ran out just as fast as they'd arrived, leaving nothing behind but the corpses of their enemies.

* * *

As Ramza and his allies were regrouping and preparing their next step in liberating the Princess, Delita was doing the same inside Lionel Castle.

Inside one of the building's dungeons, Delita stood opposite the room from Princess Ovelia, an untouched plate of food to her side. He'd only come to check on her, but to find she'd refused to eat was disconcerting. A starved corpse was useless to everyone.

"Aren't you eating? You can't go on without food." Delita asked, gesturing to the plate, where a cold hunk of duck meat and bread sat untouched.

She didn't reply, only sat still, her eyes boring through the floor.

"No one will mourn your death. In fact, it should make most people happy. You won't die, just eat the food." He answered, though no malice was in his voice. This stirred a reaction as she looked up to glare at him.

"I knew you were in with the Cardinal. If you aren't turning me over to Larg, what's your plan?"

"Taking you somewhere you belong…that's all." He answered, unmoving.

"So, you're using me, too. But you can't make me do whatever you want." She said, turning her head away from him.

"You have no other choice if you want to live." He answered simply, no expression on his face.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She asked back, though the implications still ran through her mind.

"It means…" Delita started before Cardinal Draclau and an aged knight wearing a purple robe over his armor walked through the door to the cell.

"So, she is Ovelia…?" The knight asked first, though his demeanor indicated he'd already arrived at the answer to his own question.

"How are you, Princess? If you'd behaved, you wouldn't be here now." Draclau stated, alluding to her flight from the Hokuten forces and his own guards as she struggled to escape the political machinations of the Church.

"Hmm. She's almost too good a substitute for a Princess." The knight stated, thinking out loud.

The room was met with a stunned silence and Ovelia leaned forward to try and make sense of the man's statement.

"Heh, heh….Mister Vormav, she doesn't know yet." The Cardinal chuckled aloud.

"I see…poor girl." Vormav stated a look of pity in his eyes.

"What are you talking about?" Ovelia asked her confusion evident on her face and in her tone.

Vormav took a step forward before explaining. "Listen carefully. You are not Ovelia."

"What…?" The Princess answered, her stunned response showing her thoughts.

"The real princess died long ago. You are a substitute." He continued.

"No, that's a lie!" Ovelia shouted back at him.

"It's not a lie. You are not Ovelia. Old Senators, who didn't care for Princess Luveria, made you so someday you'd succeed to the throne, ousting the Princess. They killed two older Princes during the war, making it look like illness, and adopted you as Princess." Vormav explained his tone empty of emotion. "They all thought Omdolia was too weak to make another son so you could take the throne. However, Orinas was born. Even now, no one's sure if the Prince is really his son. Larg may have had "seeds" planted to make his sister the King's mother. In any case, the old men's plan was ruined." Vormav surmised as he finished his explanation.

"Liar! I don't believe it!" Ovelia shouted as he finished. It was lunacy to try and convince someone their identity was a lie. Who'd know better than the individual in question?

"Think what you will. Whether you're a Princess or not doesn't matter to us. What matters is that we have an ace up our sleeves called a "Princess." "

There was a moment of strained silence as Ovelia tried to comprehend the information she was just told, finally, she asked. "What are you going to do to me? What do you want?"

"Nothing, just be a "Princess" as you are now." Vormav stated.

Seizing on her natural instinct not to be manipulated Ovelia contested. "My ancestors were Atkaschas! No one can control me!" She stated, referring to the ancestry of the royal family.

"Then what? If Larg catches you, he'll kill you…right? We just want to help you take the throne…" Vormav responded, still empty.

"Who are you?" Ovelia asked, leaning further away from the man in front of her, placing her back to the wall.

"We're neither allies of Larg or supporters of Goltana. Just "collaborators."" He answered.

"Vormav let her calm down. Once she comes to her senses she won't refuse our help." Draclau stated calmly.

"Yes…You're right." He responded, taking the Cardinal's leave he followed behind as Draclau exited the room, only stopping at the door to command Delita. "Let's go, Delita!"

The young man spared the princess a pitied glance, before turning on his heel and marching away, leaving the "Princess" to her solitude.

They couldn't hear moments later when the first tears began to fall from her eyes.


	14. Act 2, Chapter 8

Author's Notes: This is the next chapter as we get closer to wrapping up Act 2. I want to thank you all for your input and patience, I know it's been a long time since I updated this story and in that vein I'll be trying to upload longer and more frequently in the future. In any rate, I have finally decided what to do with Ramza in terms of Job and I think you all will like it for what it brings up, especially with regards to un-lockable characters and abilities in the future. I won't spoil anything but I have a feeling some long time readers will be particularly delighted.

Legal Notice: This story and all other fan-works created by me are non-profit and serve only to enrich the fans of the parent media. In that vein, these works are protected under the Fair-Use clause of copyright law. In keeping with that, Final Fantasy Tactics, its characters, and the Ivalice Alliance are all properties of Squaresoft or Square-Enix.

* * *

Act 2,

Chapter 8

Escaping back into the Bariaus Valley proved to be the easiest action any of the party had done for many days. Alicia and Lavian had suffered the wounds of being captured; Agrias was exhausted from her escape so few days before let alone her fight with Gafgarion; while Ramza, Miluda, Mustadio, and even Boco were still feeling the fatigue of making the journey from Goug to Lionel in such haste.

It took no saying that the ease by which they escaped the execution grounds was seen as a blessing, despite the circumstances.

"They aren't following us. We won't be able to get to Lionel tonight, we should all get some rest, tomorrow will require all our strength if we are to rescue Princess Ovelia." Miluda stated, saying what they all knew.

"Agrias, can you take care of Alicia and Lavian? The rest of us will get the camp set." Ramza asked, knowing she had no reason to decline.

"I can." Agrias answered, turning from the mercenary leader to tend to her no doubt wounded comrades.

Their choice of camp was in the deeper portions of the valley, still hugging edge of the river that ran through the better portion of the continent. The Bariaus Valley, referred to as Balias Swale when it was under the control of the Holy Ydoran Empire, was repeating its own history. Its name had come from the lead disciple of Saint Ajora, who hid there from the persecution of the Holy Ydoran Empire. The ancient Empire had seen the formative days of a cult that would later become the Church of Glabados, and had spent its last days fighting the spread of a religious movement that would later come to dominate most of Ivalice. As a hideout for religious fugitives at that time, now it repeated its original purpose by giving shelter to fugitives from the Church once more.

Much of the camp remained silent as the mercenaries set up a stock of fresh tinder and firewood gathered from what few trees had been able to pierce the stone of the river's bed. They could only afford the minimum amount of wood for a fire, anything too large could attract attention, even so camping close to the river required something to stave off the chill coming off of the water.

Mustadio began the task of setting up the tents, using a wooden mallet to pound the spikes through the tough earth. While the engineer worked at erecting the structures that would house the small party of fugitives, Miluda and Ramza spent the tense silence igniting their fire.

Half an hour later, they all sat crouched around the flickering blaze, a heavy silence looming over the entirety of the group. The situation warranted such a mood. What had started as a simple escort for one of the royal successors had turned into a feud with the dominant religious power of all Ivalice. The only advantage they maintained was their possession of the "Holy Stone" and while that gave them a bargaining chip, it was by no means worth control of the Princess.

Agrias sat nearest her comrades, her injured arm lie over her legs. Even with the help of magic to heal the wound, it would still remain sore. On her right, Mustadio sat cleaning the inside of his rifle with a strip of cloth and stick, though the projectiles shot from the weapon were magically powered, it would seem that far more mundane things could hazard the weapon's effectiveness.

To Agrias' left, Alicia and Lavian sat huddled together, both looking the part of the abused captives they had been. The two women sat together, utterly silent with the only sign of expression between them being their clasped hands.

Opposite them, Ramza opened the conversation by saying what no doubt all of them were thinking. "Tomorrow, we raid Lionel Castle."

He was met with a return to the silence, understandable given the circumstance. What could any of them say? They all knew that Princess Ovelia needed to be rescued. The church had clearly only given her asylum as part of their power play.

"If we're to get through this, we'll need a plan. We can't just siege the castle; likelihood is that they'll have mages to support their knights and we can't afford a protracted engagement against anything of that nature." He continued, looking for the input of his allies.

"Well, there's really only one option available to us. The longer we wait, the more forces the Cardinal will be able to pull back to defend the castle. They'll need to if word would ever get out that Princess Ovelia was in their hands. I think that both Larg and Goltana would be willing to divert forces from their feud to try and gain control over a member of the royal family." Agrias elaborated.

"We will need to attack as soon as possible, but that doesn't answer how? If we get trapped outside the gates, there's nothing we will be able to do to get inside once they know we're there." Ramza asked, leading them to what he wanted to know.

The group was silent for a moment. Most of them didn't have any real answer to that problem, however after a moment of contemplation, Miluda gave them the answer.

"I know how we can get into the castle."

"How?" Ramza asked in return.

"We can't attack the walls. We don't have the siege weapons or the numbers to win a war of attrition. All we really need is for one person to get over the wall and open the gate for the rest of us." She explained.

"But how do you expect one of us to get over the wall?" Agrias responded, some slight distaste noticeable in her voice.

"If we had a set of climbing spikes or a grappling hook, we could just scale the wall easily, but we don't have the right equipment for that. The good thing is, that Lionel isn't a new castle and a lot of the brickwork is probably loose enough to climb as long as you can wedge a knife into the old mortar." Miluda said, using a small boot knife to indicate as she answered.

"That's still a tall order, and I don't think any of us would be able to scale the wall while being attacked." Lavian chipped in.

"And I don't think it'd be possible for someone to do hauling heavy armor and weapons with them." Alicia added.

"It'll have to be one of you two." Miluda finished, nodding towards Ramza and Mustadio respectively. "I'd wager things will get rough quickly and no offense to you Mustadio, but I think Ramza is going to be the better choice for getting over the wall."

"I understand. No matter how you break it, Ramza has much more experience in combat than I do. I'd do better if I wasn't the one drawing everyone's attention anyway." Mustadio responded his assent, stopping his weapon maintenance to discuss the plan. A look of slight relief crossing his expression as he learned he wouldn't be the one going first.

"Ramza, I know you're strong enough to climb the wall and hold your own but remember, all you need to do is open the gate for the rest of us. Once we're in, we'll snatch Princess Ovelia from the castle and escape back outside, the faster we do all of this the more likely we are to succeed." Miluda continued, speaking only to Ramza.

He didn't answer the instructions, only nodded his confirmation.

"There's only one problem though." Miluda continued, leaving Ramza to his silence.

"And that is?" Agrias asked.

"You two aren't coming." Miluda answered, pointing to Alicia and Lavian, both of which showed their shock on their faces.

"What?!" "We're not staying beh-" The two women tried to answer before being interrupted.

"Good."

All eyes turned to Agrias once more as she answered. The Holy Knight gave her two subordinates a hard nod before explaining. "I know we're all sworn to protect the princess, but you two don't have any armor and I won't commit my soldiers to combat if I don't think they've a chance of surviving it. You've got two shields between you and no weapons at all. I won't throw your lives away like that."

"We can't just stay behind while the rest of you rescue our princess! What kind of Lionsguard do you think we are?" Lavian exclaimed, unconvinced by her superior's statement.

"No, this is good. We'll need someone to stay outside the castle who can get the princess to safety if any of us get held up." Ramza answered, breaking the argument. "You two aren't armed and it'd be a good idea to keep someone ready to make the escape."

He turned to Mustadio next.

"That's where I want you as well. While Agrias, Miluda and I break into the castle, I want you to stay with Alicia and Lavian to make a gap for the princess to escape. You're the only one with any ranged weaponry and the archers and mages wouldn't rise endangering the princess. If anyone tries to chase her on the way out though, I want you to put them down." Ramza told him.

"I-I can do that."

"The last thing we need to know however, is where the princess is?" Miluda asked next, looking to Alicia and Lavian once more. "Did you find out where she was when you were captured?"

"They put her in the dungeon, though I don't think she's chained in. They want her to be a bargaining tool, right?" Alicia answered first, letting Lavian finish the explanation.

"They wouldn't want to keep her in great distress, for fear news would get out of it. Even with the rift in the nobility and the royal family, Ovelia is still an innocent daughter of the king, the common folk adore her. Her imprisonment is at most a guarded cell, inside I doubt they've restrained her at all." Lavian finalized.

"That's all we can do now then. We break in, stick together, and free the princess, while you three make sure she can escape once she's clear of the castle walls. I'll leave Boco with you. Once she's free, we'll catch up and get away from the Church's territory. Hopefully we can sneak into an independent city and make our next move." Miluda summed up, breaking the planning meeting.

"I'd suggest you all get cleaned up and rest. We need to march as soon as possible tomorrow." Ramza answered, standing from his position by the fire.

The party proceeded to leave the campfire, letting it burn low while they made to bathe and prepare as much for the coming battle as they could.

* * *

In the small creek that ran through the valley, they split up by gender, stripped, and wade into the cold water of the stream.

The moon's light illuminated the water enough for them to see one another in the night's dark. While Mustadio and Ramza cleansed themselves in relative silence, conversation did arise among the women.

"Who are you, really?" Agrias asked, rather bluntly to Miluda as the quartet of women waded into the chill water. Though she didn't

"I suppose there's no point in hiding it now, is there?" Miluda answered, using a smooth stone to scrape away the dried dirt and blood from the last battle.

"Come on Miluda, tell us, tell us!" Alicia responded enthusiastically, while Lavian tried to undo the knotted strands of hair that Alicia had gathered from their recent imprisonment. While the implications of Miluda's identity did pose a potential risk to her credibility in rescuing the princess, it was lost at the least on that knight. The other remained silent, either from a lack of concern, or simply to see where the story would go.

"You know my full name already. Gafgarion made sure to say it quite loudly." Miluda responded evasively, her displeasure at having to explain herself clear.

"I have, but I want to hear your version." Agrias returned, letting the four women fall into silence, waiting for Miluda to break the tension amongst them.

"My name is Miluda Folles, my brother is Wiegraf Folles, the leader of the Corpse Brigade." She said first, earning a small gasp from Alicia, and the full attention of Lavian, who stopped her work with her lover's hair.

"I heard they were a bunch of bandits that attacked the Hokuten! What are you doing helping us?" Alicia asked next, her curiosity showing in an almost child-like manner.

Agrias and Lavian remained silent, awaiting the coming explanation.

"I suppose the Lionsguard would only hear that version of the story. In truth, The Death Corps or the Corpse Brigade as some called us, we were a unit of peasant volunteers who fought in the Fifty-Years war at the promise of repayment by the nobility." She answered, letting her hands return to the act of cleaning her body of the previous day's violence.

"After the war, the nobility didn't have the money to repay you, Hell, rebuilding the ruined castles alone would have cost more gold than any of the dukes had, and most of the workers were conscripted late in the war. There was unlikely to be any masons skilled enough to shape the stone required or any smiths able to form the metal." Lavian stated, speaking for the group of Lionsguard knights. "I remember, the first years after the defeat were hard for the whole of Ivalice."

"The soldiers who were under Wiegraf during the war remained true to his leadership, and the Death Corps began to swell with new members from the commoners who were forced to rebuild for the nobles. We were prepared to strike at the Hokuten, before one of our own attacked the Marquis of Limberry, on Dycedarg's orders. He used that as an excuse to rally the noble armies and hunt us down."

"And Ramza?" Agrias asked next.

"The youngest son of Balbanes Beoulve." Miluda replied "He was a squire at the Academy of Gariland, his brother Dycedarg enlisted the squires in training to attack the Death Corps camps all at once. Ramza led the students that fought my squad."

"But you two are friends, I can't believe you two once tried to kill each other!" Alicia said next.

"Twice, actually." Miluda responded, earning blank stares from the other three women before she continued. "His group fought mine at the old thieve's fort south of Igros Castle. Most of the veteran soldiers stayed with Wiegraf so my group consisted mainly of peasants. We were overwhelmed. Before he could kill me though, Ramza pinned me down and force me to surrender. He used to be a powerful fist fighting monk and trust me, if he can get a grip on you, he won't let go. I surrendered and he was too shook up about what was happening to capture me. He just let me limp away."

"And the second time?" Agrias asked.

"That day, one of our men tried to assassinate Dycedarg. He failed and was forced to take one of the Beoulves hostage. Problem was, it wasn't a Beoulve, it was a commoner girl, and one of Ramza's friends. His group marched to our last hideout in the mountains to try and rescue her. He caught a few stragglers and myself on the way."

"What happened?" Lavian asked this time.

"We fought, they killed most of my men, and I killed a couple of his. He knocked me out though. I never asked him why, it didn't matter at the time. When I came to a few hours later, his group had moved on, but not before burying the dead. His and mine. He fought my brother the next day, though Wiegraf escaped before the real Hokuten forces could catch up."

"But why is he working with us, if he's a member of the Beoulve household? Isn't his brother one of Larg's biggest supporters?" Agrias responded, remembering who initially hired the mercenary protection.

"Fort Zeakden didn't go well for him. The Hokuten arrived, cornered the traitor and shot the hostage right in front of Ramza. All I know is that Ramza snapped, his friends attacked the Hokuten forces responsible and killed them, but a Death Corps survivor managed to ignite the powder store inside the fort. The whole place exploded, and Ramza and his friends split up in the aftermath. He ran off, and stumbled into my camp late that night. That's all the story there is to tell. Ramza's the rebel son of one of Ivalice's greatest heroes, and I'm a rogue knight, sister to a vilified traitor and now we're both mercenaries trying to rescue the princess before she gets used as a bargaining chip for some corrupt nobles or the Church of Glabados." Miluda finished, letting the other women ask any questions they had.

She was met with a minute of silence, the only sound being the ripples as the cold water flowed past the group of women.

Finally, after the story had been digested, Alicia was the first to answer.

"I'm glad you're on our side."

"I agree." Lavian responded immediately after.

"And you?" Miluda asked Agrias, the most important question. Though the other women were members of Princess Ovelia's personal guard, Agrias was still their leader, and the strongest of the group.

"I…Trust you, had you any ulterior motive, you could have made your move far before now."

"Good. Think what you will of me, but for now Ramza is all the family I have, if he wants to protect Princess Ovelia, I'll be with him." Miluda concluded before standing and leaving the water, satisfied in getting as clean as was possible and that Agrias had gotten her answers.

She only dressed in her tunic and breeches, there was no need for armor when all that awaited was sleep.

The fire was low when she returned to their camp. "Guess I should throw some fuel on this" She stated to herself as she threw a few larger sticks onto the blaze.

Satisfied that it would stay lit for the rest of the group, she retired to the tent she shared with Ramza, only to find he'd arrived before her.

She crawled into the small shelter, before taking a seat next to him. "Tomorrow is going to be a long, hard day." She opened.

"Are you scared?" Ramza asked, turning to face her. She could see that he had done the same as she had, dressing lightly to make for a more comfortable night's sleep.

"I'd be lying if I said this doesn't worry me."

"We can do this."

"I'm glad one of us is optimistic." She said as he lie down, still facing her.

She could see his eyes close as he tried to sleep. His look of calm helped to ease her worries.

"Hey Ramza?"

"Hmm?" He answered, not opening his eyes.

The answer came a moment later, when he felt the soft touch of her lips upon his own, causing his eyes to open in surprised.

She held the kiss with him for a moment, before releasing it and rolling over to lie alone. "Don't die on me, tomorrow." She answered before throwing her blanket over her body as she tried to sleep.

Ramza lie there for a few minutes longer, before trying to sleep himself. The only thought in his mind being, _why does that feel so familiar?_

Post Author's Note: I'm sorry for making another aside chapter but this is a moment that really deserves explaining, not to mention this is a serious moment in the plot. You don't just attack a castle lightly. I may edit this up a bit later but for now I just wanted to put something out there for the story.


End file.
